


those sad blue eyes

by jennyhehehi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Summer Romance, and a mention of rape, basically louis' family sucks, but not between louis and harry, i posted this on tumblr a while ago but decided to post it here, idk what else to put, theres an unhealthy relationship towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 57,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennyhehehi/pseuds/jennyhehehi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When summer comes, Harry notices a boy that shows up every night at the restaurant that he works at. He orders the same thing, he sits in the same spot, and he never says a word. At first Harry doesn't think he’s a big deal, but he comes to learn that he needs those sad blue eyes more than he ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i wrote this like a year ago and it sucks but i just wanted to post it on here instead of just having it on tumblr
> 
> ok thanksss!!

It was literally the same routine every day for Harry. He woke up to the sound of his mum making breakfast in the kitchen, then he would go to school for a while, go to work, come home and eat dinner, then he would go back to work for his extra shift that he had taken. He wasn’t the richest person ever - he was far from it, but he wasn’t exactly “poor.” He decided he could spare a few hours of sleep for the night shift because he knew his mum was tight on money - he wanted to help out. Being the only boy in the family, he felt like he should take that role because his dad had left when he was younger. It was always just the two of them and it had been that way for as long as he could remember. She was his best friend, as silly as it sounded, it was true. He didn’t have too many friends - just a few. He didn’t really want friends, he liked being independent. Some people didn’t understand that and made him out to be a ‘loner’ or a ‘loser’ - but he honestly wasn’t if people got to know him. And he didn’t exactly close people off, they closed him off.

He had two friends in total. There was Niall and Zayn. He met Niall through work and he had been friends with Zayn for a long time.The only friend of his that his mum had ever met was Zayn. Zayn had stuck by Harry’s side throughout every school that they went through together, even when he knew that he could get shit for just talking to Harry. There was even a few years where Harry was bullied by the other kids around him - calling him ‘fat’ or ‘ugly’ but Zayn had always been there to reassure him that none of that was true. And it was always enough for him.

They both worked together, which brought them even closer - if that was possible. Zayn had even picked up an extra shift for the night hours just because he didn't want Harry and Niall to be alone there. It was weird though - They didn’t know why the restaurant that they worked at was even open 24/7. No one ever came in the middle of the night - which was good. Usually one of them would take a nap in one of the booths and the other two would be on look-out for anything suspicious that could happen in the restaurant. They usually took the night hours until about 3:30AM - when a few more workers would come in and get ready for the breakfast hours.

In total, they had about three customers come in during the night shifts within the year since they had all taken the shift. No one had shown up for about a month now and they began to wonder if they were ever going to get another customer again. Zayn and Niall hoped they didn’t, that maybe the restaurant could get rid of the night shifts. The two of them had stayed there just to keep an eye on Harry. But Harry hoped the restaurant didn’t get rid of it though, he was still getting paid and that was enough for him. He just thought the restaurant was crazy for being open 24/7 in such a small town - like they expected a lot of customers.

"I’ve come to the conclusion that our next customer will come in about a month!" Zayn joked, looking around one more time before closing his tired eyes as he settled into the booth. Niall and Harry both laughed, agreeing in their minds.

Well - That’s what they thought until when Summer finally began two weeks later for them. The first day - a boy with light brown hair and crystal blue eyes began to show up. He didn’t speak, only when he ordered something.

The first night that he had shown up - it was very unexpected. Niall and Harry were trying to spit spitballs out of the straws onto a certain point of the counter. Zayn was cleaning up some of the leftover residue on a few tables that had been missed in the few hours before. Suddenly the door opened and the familiar chime that was usually heard during the day when a customer walked in sounded in the silence of the restaurant. Niall yelped and turned to the boy who glanced at them for a second with wide eyes.

"Are you guys open?" He asked quietly - almost too quietly. He seemed nervous.

"Yeah, we are." Zayn took over, following the boy as he took a seat. Zayn handed him a menu and asked him what he wanted to drink.

Harry watched the two speak, gulping a bit. The blue eyed boy glanced over at Harry for a second after Zayn walked away. Harry looked down at the counter awkwardly before walking into the kitchen quickly.

Harry wasn’t ashamed of his sexuality. He was bi. He’d only had 1 boyfriend but he still found himself attracted to women - but not as much as guys attracted him. It wasn’t a big deal to him but it was to other people in his school - it was another reason why he was bullied. He had his first boyfriend a few months ago and everyone freaked out over it - Zayn was supportive as always and that was another reason why Harry was grateful for him. Harry hadn’t had a serious relationship since that one boy. It was the first person that he had ever loved. He made Harry feel so special and so important but in the end it was all lies. Harry had given him everything that he possibly could. He took away his first kiss, the first time he held hands with someone, the first time that he made love to someone, he took away his trust that he had with everyone in the end & it wasn’t worth it.

Of course, they never talked about that and Harry didn’t really think about it that much. He had other things to do with his life and he wasn’t going to let that get in the way. But it was hard when he saw the boy at school everyday - he was one of the ones who would push him around or laugh at him. And that’s when Zayn would have to step in most of the time to push Harry along and away from him. His last year of high school was next year so he would be done and leave all of the shitty life that he had before.

"You okay?" Zayn laughed, spotting Harry keeping his eyes locked on the floor as he walked back into the main area.

"Yeah, I’m fine." Harry shrugged, "Oh and my mum wanted to know if you wanted to come over for dinner. You don’t have to, she just misses you-"

"Yeah, I’d love to. I missed that sexy woman," He grinned, causing Harry to slap him on his arm. Zayn noticed the way that Anne’s eyes lit up when Harry would laugh or smile. He noticed the way she looked when he first met her and she saw that Harry actually had a friend and it honestly made his heart hurt. He always tried to help out with Anne and Harry. He knew that Anne had troubles trying to raise Harry and pay the bills and the hard times.

* * *

 

A week went by and every day that passed, the same blue eyed boy showed up. He was well groomed, he usually wore a sweater or a t-shirt with some expensive jeans. Other days he would show up in some sweatpants, a t-shirt and a beanie over his messy fringe. He had a small scruff on his chin and there was something sexy as hell about him to Harry.

He ordered the same thing every single time - a coffee with a slice of apple pie. It got to the point where Zayn didn’t even ask what he wanted anymore, he memorized what he wanted and he stopped asking. The boy showed up every day, around the same time. He would sit at the same spot, order the same thing, and he usually kept his blue eyes locked on the counter in front of him. If anything, he kind of creeped Zayn out. Going from the place being completely empty to having a boy there who didn’t say a word every single night that he was there.

But Harry was completely mesmerized by the boy as time went on. He seemed so interesting. But every day that he showed up, Harry would meet the boy’s eyes and something about his sad blue eyes made Harry’s heart jump.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis’ eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few times to get adjusted to the sunlight that was streaming into his room through his large windows in his bedroom. He didn’t want to move. He didn’t want to go downstairs to put on a fake smile for his ‘family’ or his maids or butlers or whoever the hell was in his home today. It hadn’t felt like a real home for a long time. 

He had moved to Holmes Chapel for the summer because well, his family basically forced him to come along. His family was rich. Very very rich and Louis hated it because they took it all for granted. They didn’t pay much attention to Louis anymore, both of his parents were either too busy or they were just busy paying attention to his younger sisters. Louis never really tried to get their attention either, he didn’t really want it though. He just wanted to know what it felt like to actually have a family, to have friends who didn’t use him for his money. He wanted just another life.

When he walked downstairs finally, he walked into his dining room to get ready for breakfast - which was being served already. His father looked up and opened his mouth, almost like he was about to apologize for already starting without Louis. But he closed his mouth and looked back down at the newspaper that he was reading - almost like Louis didn’t even walk in in the first place. His mum didn’t even look up, she kept herself concentrated on her food. He looked at his little sisters, who weren’t looking at him either except for Lottie. it was almost like he was invisible in the room to everyone else. 

Lottie gave him a small smile, in which he returned. She was the only sister that he was pretty close with. She understood that Louis hated everything that he was given because of this lifestyle. He could tell her basically anything and he was grateful to have at least someone in his family. As soon as he finished eating, he stood up and walked out of the room. No one ever tried to stop him from leaving. And as soon as he left, he could hear his family begin to start talking - like he was the reason for the silence.

* * *

 

"I can’t do the night shift tonight at work, I have a date." Zayn spoke into the phone.

Harry rubbed his eyes as he looked at the clock. “Okay, well have fun,” He said quietly - sleepiness in his voice. It was the afternoon - one of the perks of summer. He rolled off the bed before saying a goodbye to Zayn and got ready to take his first shift at the restaurant.

When he walked into the kitchen, he saw his mum sitting at the table already. She looked up and gave him a smile, “Good morning love, how did you sleep?” She asked, kissing the side of his face.

"I slept alright, what about you?" He smiled sweetly, taking a bite out of the breakfast that was set out for him.

"I slept good, better than I have in a while. So what are you going to do today?" She asked, turning the page of the newspaper before looking up to meet Harry’s eyes again.

"I’m going to work in about an hour, then I’ll come home and maybe we can do something. Then I’m going back to work for my night shift.." He smiled, taking another bite.

"I hate that you take two shifts, love."

Harry ignored her comment, he knew that she meant ‘ _w_ _ithout you doing that, I don’t know how I would be coping,’_ he continued, “I was going to ask you, Zayn isn’t going tonight.. Do you think you could drop me off and pick me up at my night shift? I can ask Niall if you can’t—”

"Of course love. Is Zayn taking you to the shift that’s in an hour?" She asked. Zayn usually picked him up and took him to work because Harry didn’t have a license and Anne had work. She was usually asleep by the time Harry went to his night shift

"Yeah, but not at night like he usually does. He has a date tonight so he isn’t going. So it’s just going to be me and Niall." He grinned, shaking of the worried look on his mum’s face, "It’s fine. We don’t get any customers. Besides that guy who’s been showing up every night, but that’s only one person. I think we can handle it Mum."

"Showing up every night? That sounds sketchy—"

"He’s like ..young. He never even talks and looks all depressed and shit. It’s fine." Harry laughed a little. Their moment was interrupted when they heard a knock on the front door and they knew it was Zayn. He came by earlier usually so he could have some breakfast as well. 

Anne walked over to the door, opening it and smiled wide when she saw Zayn, “Zayn! Babe, how have you been?” She asked, pulling him into a tight squeeze. 

"I’m great, how are you?" He smiled, kissing her cheek. 

"I’m okay! Hungry? I have extra breakfast!"

"Of course I’m hungry," He laughed, smiling at Harry.

* * *

 

"Mum is making me take ballet. I hate dancing and she knows it," Lottie frowned, watching her brother. They were both at some park that they found when they were wondering around. That was one of the perks of not being from around here, finding places by chance. 

"Can’t really help you with that one, love." Louis laughed.

"When are you moving out so I can come with you? You’re 20 for crying out loud. I’m tired of this family." Lottie rolled her eyes.

"At least they actually acknowledge you," Louis said. He wasn’t trying to be rude, he was being honest, "Pretty sure they forget I still live there sometimes,"

Lottie frowned, leaning her side against Louis’, “That’s why when you move out, I’m coming with you.”

"If you want, you’re the only reason I’m still at this house. I know that if I left now and you came - they would hate me even more for ‘stealing away their princess’," He rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around Lottie.

Lottie made a scrunched up face, “Can I ask you something?”

"Of course, I tell you anything already," Louis rolled his eyes.

"When was the last time that you called Mum and Dad actually ‘Mum’ and ‘Dad’?"

"Well.. The last time was the last time that they actually acted like my mum and dad. So probably when I was 14? I don’t know," Louis shrugged, "Don’t really care anymore. They don’t care, so why should I?" 

"But you obviously  _do_  care.” Lottie said softly, biting her lip at Louis’ expression softened.

"Yeah, I do… but I can’t really fix that."

* * *

 

When the night shift started, it felt different without Zayn there. It was the first night since Harry had taken it that he wasn’t there and it was kind of freaky. Niall agreed and they made sure they didn’t get out of each other’s sights for long. It felt safer to have the three of them instead of just the two of them, it was weird and different. But at the right time, they heard the familiar chime sound and in walked the boy with the blue eyes that seemed like such a mystery to both Harry and Niall. Zayn would always ask for his order and make small conversation with him. Niall gave Harry a  _your turn to get him_ look and turned around, walking the other way. Harry rolled his eyes, sucking in a deep breath before walking over to the boy.

"H-Hi. Sorry, Zayn isn’t here tonight.. Um so what can I get for you?" Harry asked, he knew it was a stupid question though. He knew what he got every night that he was there. He just felt like it was weird if he  _didn’t_ ask him.

The boy looked up, jumping a bit at the voice next to him. “Oh. Um, coffee and a slice of apple pie please.” He said quietly, watching as Harry scribbled it down on a piece of paper. Harry gave him a small smile before walking back to the counter.

When Harry returned he sat down his meal in front of him and walked away. The boy’s eyes weren’t just sad - he noted - they almost looked distant and tired and lonely and it was so obvious that there was something wrong. He honestly felt bad for him, just by the look in his eyes. Harry was good at reading people.

A few hours later and it was the ending of his shift. The other people were starting to take over his shift and he began to grab his things and clean up whatever mess was left. The boy was still there. He usually left a little before Harry had to leave so it was different. His mum wasn’t there yet, so he sat in a booth and waited. He tried calling her a few times but she didn’t answer. Niall stopped and made sure that Harry needed a ride, but he kindly declined it and told him that his mum should be here any minute.

Another 30 minutes went by and Harry began to worry. Maybe she had fallen asleep - but she would’ve woken up by the ten calls that he had made already. And he can’t help but to think that something is wrong. He thought about calling Zayn, but he knew that Zayn would never forgive him. He was probably getting it in right now with the girl that he was on a date with and it had been a while. So he doesn’t. So he continued to wait.

He laid his head on the table and jumped when his phone actually  _did_ buzz. He looked at the caller ID and it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" He asked quietly, looking around the restaurant, spotting the boy glance in his direction.

"Hello, is this Harry Styles?" The woman spoke.

"Yes, it is. Why?"

"This is West Park hospital. You were the only one listed in Anne Cox’s relations. You’re her son, am I correct?" 

Harry’s heart dropped, “Yes I am. Is she alright? What happened?!”

"Well, she was physically beaten by a man and one of your neighbors called us and she was taken here. She has lots of bruising and she suffered internal bleeding. But she will be okay." 

Harry sighed, biting his lip, “Okay. I’ll be there soon. Thank you.” He hung up. He then stood up and looked around frantically. His eyes fixed on the boy sitting at the booth still in front of an empty plate. He took a deep breath and walked over to it, sitting on the opposite side of him. He jumped and looked up to meet Harry’s green eyes.

"Could you please give me a ride to the hospital? Please? I’ll give you money, I’ll let you have free pies and coffees for the rest of your life. Just - please?"

"Um, yeah sure." He said softly, without even thinking about it. He stood up and grabbed his jacket that was pushed aside. He lead the way - Harry following. They stopped in front of a shiny black Porsche and Harry let out a quiet gasp. He had never been in such an expensive car. He’d always wanted one, but the problem was that; one, he couldn’t drive. And two; they couldn’t afford another car.

They began to drive. Harry found it obvious that Louis didn’t know where he was going so he gave him small directions every now and then, “Are you new around?”

"I’m just here for the summer." He answered simply.

"I’m Harry by the way."

"I know." Harry looked at him with a confused look on his face, "Your name tag," Louis’ eyes glanced at it for a few seconds and he turned back to the road, "I’m Louis."

"Oh. Right. Well hi."

"Hello," Louis smiled slightly, the silence took over again until  _he_ decided to break it. “Is everything alright?”

"Not really, It’s my mum," Harry frowned, "They said someone hit her or something. I don’t know why they would.. She’s so sweet to everyone." His brows furrowed as he stared out of the window. Louis didn’t respond. He didn’t know how or if he should. He didn’t know Harry so he couldn’t really say anything.

When they pulled into the hospital, Harry unbuckled his seat belt and turned back to Louis. He held out as much money as he had on him towards Louis. Louis looked at it then back up at Harry, “No thanks.” He said, shifting in his seat.

"But-"

"I don’t need your money, Harry," He said quietly, "Do you need a ride home? I can wait here if you do. Don’t really have anywhere else to be."

Harry’s hand lowered and he looked around, “Um..” He swallowed, “If you don’t mind. And you don’t have to wait out here, you can come inside with me-“

"No, it’s okay. I don’t want to intrude on your privacy. I’ll be waiting out here." 

Harry gave him a nod, “Thank you so much. Really.” He gave him one last smile and turned around, running to the entrance of the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry frowned, walking by door after door until he found the number that the nice lady in the front had given him. When he walked in, he walked slowly. He was scared - he didn’t want to see him mum in any way like she was described to be. She didn’t deserve it. He opened the door slowly, revealing his mum looking very fragile in the hospital bed. She looked so  _small_. She had some bruising against her cheekbones and some on her neck. Her arms had some as well and her lips were slightly swollen. Harry’s knees felt a bit weak as he walked over to the chair that was sitting next to her. He could feel some tears swelling in his eyes as he watched his mum’s fluttering eyelids. He reached out and took her hand softly.

Anne’s eyes opened slowly, looking up to greet Harry’s green orbs. As Anne focused on what had happened just a few hours before before, still staring at Harry, her lips began to wobble. Harry’s did as well but he tried to stop it, “Who did this to you?” He croaked.

"Y-Your father," She swallowed, "He came by randomly.. I don’t know what happened," She closed her eyes again.

Harry’s eyes widened. She hadn’t seen his father since he was born. He clenched his fist until his knuckles turned white, “Why did you open the door?”

"I- I saw him through the window. I wanted to see what he wanted, why he was back. 17 years passed and he looked exactly the same. When I opened the door.. He was telling me things that he wanted you back and he thought that you deserved a better mother and a better home. I know you deserve a better life, but coming from  _him_..” She frowned, sucking in a deep breath.

"He doesn’t know shit. Don’t you fucking see him every again, I know that you didn’t mean to in the first place.. but if he calls you or  _anything_ you better call the fucking police or me or someone.” He spits, squeezing his mum’s bruised hand softly. “Please,” He whispers.

"I won’t. I love you," She smiled softly before closing her eyes again.

"I love you too, now get some rest. I should probably go.. Someone’s waiting for me and I don’t want to leave him waiting for long. I’ll be back by sometime tomorrow? When are you getting out of here?"

"Hopefully tomorrow. I’m not sure. Who drove you?" She asked.

Harry stared at her eyelids, “That dude I was telling you about earlier. The one who’s there every night. He’s pretty cool, his name is Louis.”

"Be careful with him, you don’t know him. He could be a rapist or something." 

"Yes mum," He laughed, standing up and leaning over to kiss the top of her head, "Goodnight, I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

 

Harry walked back to the parking lot. He knew that his visit with his mum wasn’t long, and maybe it was  _too_ short. But she seemed exhausted and it was late and he didn’t want to leave Louis waiting for too long. He looked around the almost-empty parking lot and quickly spotted the familiar black Porsche. He walked over to it, getting to the passenger side. He looked through the window to see that Louis had his eyes closed. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. So he tapped lightly on the window - causing Louis’ eyes to flutter open and look towards the window. He unlocked the doors immediately and watched as Harry got back into the passenger’s seat.

"That was fast," Louis muttered.

"Yeah.. I didn’t want to keep you waiting out here for long," Harry gave him a small smile.

"Don’t worry about me, like I said, I don’t have anywhere to be."

"I’ll just come back tomorrow sometime before my second shift," Harry said, buckling his seat belt. He turned back to Louis - who began driving.

"Is everything alright?" Louis asked quietly.

"Uh, I’m not sure honestly.." Harry frowned, "My dad like beat my mum and I don’t even know what’s going on. We haven’t talked to him in 17 years." 

Louis once again stayed silent, he didn’t know how to respond once again. He felt a bit helpless honestly. There was a long silence as Harry stared out the window, every now and then he would have to tell him which way to turn to get to his house from the hospital. Harry wondered if Louis just didn’t speak that much in general. “So, do you ever get tired of eating at the same place? And getting the same thing?” Harry finally said when he felt like the silence had gone on for too long.

Louis shrugged, “I like it.”

"The food is shit." Harry laughed, watching as Louis let out a small laugh as well.

"I haven’t tried anything else, so I wouldn’t know."

"You should change your order one day to confuse Zayn. That would be so fucking funny. He thinks he’s such a bad ass when he doesn’t even ask you what you want anymore and he just gets it for you, don’t ask me why. It’s Zayn after all," He smiled, playing with his fingers. He was just trying to make small talk with him.

"I’ll keep that in mind," Louis smiled lightly, turning onto Harry’s street.

Harry looked up as he slowed to a stop in front of his house. He frowned at the darkness of it. This was the first time that he had been home alone at night and he was kind of freaked out. He didn’t live in the best part of the town either so that made it worse. Harry almost glared at the house, picturing his father coming back and going inside of where he lived. He had never remembered him - seeming as he left when Harry wasn’t even one yet.

"You okay?"

Harry turned back to the sound of Louis’ voice next to him, slightly snapping out of whatever he was just thinking. “What? Yeah, sorry. My house just looks creepy right now,” He laughed slightly - opening the door. He turned around before closing it, “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Louis gave him a nod, “I’ll be there.”

"Thank you."

"No problem."

* * *

"Where have you been?" Louis heard a voice from behind him. He turned around and saw Lottie standing in the middle of the doorway to his bedroom. She was in her pajamas with her hair tossed up into a messy bun. She didn’t look like she had been sleeping at all even if it was almost three in the morning.

"No where," Louis gave her a small smile before settling into this bed.

"Bull shit," She rolled her eyes, walking to his bed.

"Language Lottie!" Louis laughed, moving aside for her to squeeze in beside him.

"Tell me," Lottie begged, giving him a puppy dog face. She knew that Louis could never resist that and he would always tell her everything in the end, "Please Louis," she frowned.

"Wow, I hate you," He rolled his eyes, shifting in the bed. He turned and faced Lottie, "I had to take this guy to the hospital to see his mum," He watched little sister’s face.

"Why? What happened?" Lottie frowned.

"I- I don’t know exactly. Just something about his mum getting beat up, I felt sorry for him honestly." Louis frowned as well, biting his lip.

"Is he cute?" Lottie asked, grinning slightly.

"Ehm.. Well, I guess so," Louis laughed, shrugging a bit.

Lottie was the only one who actually  _knew_ that Louis was gay. She didn’t judge him and he was thankful for that. He was just scared -  _terrified_ about the day when his parents found out. They’d always thought he was straight - asking him about girls at his school or if he had his eyes on any girl. He knew that they would hate him even more than they already did. And he hated that. He hated it because he shouldn’t be scared to tell them, but he was.

"And how did you meet him?"

"He works at that restaurant that I go to at night," Louis shrugged, pulling the covers up to his chin, "I just said he’s cute, calm down," Louis laughed, nudging his sister playfully.

* * *

 

"Louis, wake up," Louis heard someone saying. Someone was poking his side as well. He shifted on his bed, pulling the blanket over his head. The sleepiness was still in his brain, " _Louis! I said get your ass up!_ " They almost yelled, pulling the blanket off of him. 

Louis sat up quickly, meeting his father’s eyes. His heart was racing and they both stared at each other for a few seconds.

"When I tell you to get up, that means you fucking get up? Do you understand?" He asked. Louis quickly gave him a nod, "Yes sir?" He pushed.

"Y-Yes sir," Louis croaked out.

"Now, you have to pick up Lottie from ballet in an hour. Your mother and I are going out. Felicite is at a friend’s house and the twins are at soccer. We’ll be back later tonight."

Louis nodded again, watching as his father left the room. He could feel his eyes stinging a bit with tears. He tried to shake it off, rubbing his eyes roughly, he hated the idea of crying over something stupid like that. He quickly got up, hoping his dad wouldn’t walk back into the room to make sure that he got up. When he heard keys jingling and the front door close loudly, he let out a sigh of relief. He wondered why they didn’t just get one of their workers to pick up Lottie - like they usually would do.

Louis liked being here - being somewhere where no one really knew who he was. He was tired of everyone back in Doncaster. He was tired of all the parties, all the people, all the girls who flung themselves at Louis, everyone who just wanted to be friends with him because they knew he was rich and his parents were very important. He felt used there. He literally never trustedanyone that he hadn’t went to school with since he was younger. That consisted of Liam, Stan, and Hannah. They were the only ones that he could truly trust. Everyone else was just there to put on a show and to play with Louis. So being here, he felt like he might be able to trust someone. Unless they knew about him and his family.

* * *

 

"What the fuck happened?" Zayn asked, looking around the empty house.

"My dad came over randomly yesterday and beat the shit out of my mum. I don’t even know," Harry shrugged. Zayn had known that the subject of his dad was always a little touchy around Anne and sometimes Harry.

But last night was terrible. He had barely slept, thinking that his father was just around the corner, in the other room, outside of his window just waiting for the moment to come inside and do the same. Maybe take him away. He didn’t know why, but he knew that if he had done something so terrible to his mum - he wouldn’t think twice about doing something to him.

"What the fuck?" Zayn almost yelled.

"Yeah," Harry frowned, grabbing his bag and following Zayn to his car.

"Is she okay?"

"The doctors said she’ll be fine. She’s pretty bruised up though."

* * *

 

"I’m  _hungry!_ " Lottie repeated, watching as Louis met her eyes.

"I don’t know any place around here except for that restaurant?" Louis shrugged.

"Then take me there," She offered.

Louis thought about Harry. He hoped he wasn’t working right now. He heard Harry mentioning something about another shift last night in the car so maybe it was at another time. Hopefully. He knew that Lottie would do something embarrassing to scare Harry away. His only chance at gaining a new friend that could actually have a chance to be a real friendship.

But then he stopped what he was thinking. He was thinking that someone would want to be his friend - when all he had done since he had gotten here was got to a restaurant every single night at the same time and he didn’t even try to make friends. He hadn’t even  _tried_ yet.


	4. Chapter 4

When Louis and Lottie walked in, Louis immediately spotted Harry’s smiling face. He suddenly regretted even coming. He followed Lottie as she sat down in at a random booth - a different one than he was used to. He noticed the way that Lottie was looking around, “Is that him?” She asked, nudging a bit towards a random waiter who was bringing a family their drinks at a table.

"No, shut up," Louis rolled his eyes, looking down towards the menu.

"Him?" She motioned a bit towards Zayn.

"No, Lottie. Stop," He felt a bit embarrassed. His face was starting to feel a bit hot, but he ignored it and kept his eyes locked on the menu.

"Hi." 

Louis and Lottie both turned and met Harry’s wide green eyes. It was like Harry realized it was Louis right then because his lips twitched into a small smile, “What can I get for you two?”

Lottie looked towards her older brother, giving him a small look, “What’s good here?” She asked.

"Oh, don’t ask him. He gets the same thing every time,  _literally._ So if you want actual food, choose something without his help,” Harry chuckled, waiting for one of them to speak.

"Oi, shut it." Louis rolled his eyes, giving Harry a small grin. He jumped a bit when his phone began to vibrate against the table and caused a loud noise. He glanced down and bit his lip - his dad was calling. He grabbed it, slowly pressing it against his ear. "Hello?" He answered nervously, wondering what he was going to complain about this time.

_"Where the fuck are you?!"_ He yelled, “We got home early and you two aren’t even home yet! I give you one thing to do -  _one._ And you go and screw it up.”

"L-Lottie wanted something to eat, so I—"

"Well get the hell home an don’t get her anything that can make her fat," And he hung up.

Louis’ frowned as he pulled the phone away from his ear.  _Don’t get anything that can make her fat._ Was he even human? His brow furrowed as he put the phone into his front pocket of his jeans and turned back to meet Lottie’s & Harry’s confused stares. “He wants us home,” He said softly.

Lottie frowned, “I’m hungry,” She glanced back at Harry.

Louis began to stand up, “Lottie, you  _know_ that he’ll literally kill me this time,” He said quietly, biting his lip. He stared at Lottie with pleading eyes.

"Hey, hold on," Harry said, noticing their sudden rush and dilemma. He disappeared into the back of the restaurant.

"That’s him." Lottie grinned, winking at Louis. She didn’t even have to ask, she knew. Louis rolled his eyes, "He’s a babe, don’t worry." Lottie laughed softly.

Louis rolled his eyes again, shaking his head. He looked up and watched harry walk back to the table with a white box. He handed it to them, smiling slightly. Louis looked down at the box that was now in his hands, confused. He looked back up to meet Harry’s eyes for a few seconds. He then looked back down and opened the box - finding 2 slices of the apple pie that had become familiar by now. Louis looked up and met Harry’s eyes again, “Thank you.”

Harry nodded in response and watched as Lottie and Louis began to walk out of the restaurant, “Wait, Louis?” Harry called quietly, loud enough so that Louis was the only one who heard it before they got too far.

Thankfully Lottie kept walking towards the car, but Louis turned around, “Yes?”

"Will I- Will I see you tonight?" He asked, his face flushing a bit.

Louis gave him a small smile, “I’ll see you, Harry,” And turned around and walked to his waiting sister.

* * *

 

Zayn and Niall both didn’t really seem to notice Louis’ and Harry’s small exchange in the restaurant. Probably because the restaurant had been mad at the time. And he was happy that they didn’t. He would have never heard the end of it because it was obvious that he was slightly attracted to the older boy. And all they ever thought of him was that he was the ‘quiet creepy kid.’ But he wasn’t.

Sure he was a little quiet when you first met him, but seeing him around Lottie, he knew that people had to gain his confidence and trus in order to get him to be comfortable around him. And Harry seemed,  _hoped_ , that he was right on track.

After work, Zayn drove Harry to go visit his mum at the hospital. She was allowed to leave the next day and apart of them were thrilled but at the same time nervous. Mostly because they were afraid that her coming back would bring his father back and Harry wasn’t ready to face him yet. He had always hoped that his father was a good man, like his mum had once described him, but neither of them believed that anymore.

"What happened with that boy last night?" Anne asked, watching Harry.

Harry squirmed in his seat, glancing at Zayn for a second then back at his mum, “What?”

"The one who took you here and took you home. He didn’t rape you or anything right—"

“ _Mum!_ No! He just ..took me back to our house? What else would we have done?” Harry rolled his eyes, looking back at Zayn.

"Who was it?" Zayn asked, noticing the way that Harry’s face was changing. He knew that it wasn’t someone who was ‘just a stranger’ or something, it meant more.

"No one—"

"Just tell me," Zayn rolled his eyes.

"Fine," Harry frowned, "You know that boy who comes in every night at the restaurant?" He asked, taking his eyes off of Zayn and focusing on a piece of paper on the table in front of him.

Zayn’s eyes got a bit wide. He raised an eyebrow, opening his mouth to speak, “Uh, the one who  _never_ talks?”

"Louis. His name is Louis. He was there today, at the restaurant. We talked for a little while, so obviously he  _does_ talk.” His fingers tore a piece of the paper off and began to crumble it.

"Do you like him or something?" Zayn asked, watching Harry.

"Well, I don’t  _know_ him Zayn. So I can’t really like him. So no—”

"But you fancy him."

Harry flicked the paper at Zayn, rolling his eyes, “I think he’s good looking.. But he probably isn’t gay. And if he was, I don’t know why he would ever want  _me._ ”

Zayn dodged the paper easily, frowning. He ruffled Harry’s hair, “I like how you’re starting to take interest in guys again. Especially after that guy you were fucking just a few months ago.”

"I don’t need to hear who my son has intercourse with! Now Zayn, don’t bring up Zac—" Anne interrupted.

Harry winced slightly at the name, “Look, I don’t need you guys talking about him. And mum, don’t call it intercourse, that makes it so much more awkward than it already is.”

"You think I want to hear who my son has sexual relationships with?"

"Pretty sure that he was the  _only_ one your son has had a sexual relationship with. Actually, only relationship in general,” Zayn grinned at Harry. 

"Wow, Zayn. Thanks," Harry scoffed - laying his head onto the table.

* * *

 

At the usual time of their night shift, all three boys were there. Except the only thing that was different was that Harry was a bit nervous. His stomach was fluttery, knowing that Louis was going to be there, made him partially excited in fact. He knew he shouldn’t get so excited over the fact that someone who was there  _every_ night was going to be there. But he just was.

As the familiar chime rang, Harry and Zayn made eye contact. Zayn gave him a  _you can get him_ look. He knew that Niall wasn’t going to do it (he was always lazy as fuck when it came to customers at this hour.) Zayn peered around the corner and noticed Louis sitting down in the booth. Zayn grinned at Harry, “Have fun.”

"What?" Niall asked, watching the exchange between the two boys.

"Nothing—"

"Harry’s friends with that dude or something, don’t ask me."

Harry rolled his eyes. He wondered if Louis would think he was weird or something that after the past week,  _he_ was the one who was going to serve him tonight and not Zayn. Was that obvious? Was it weird? It was probably just different - hopefully. Before Niall could make any comment, he pushed past the two and made his way over to Louis.

Louis looked up and gave him a smile, “Hey Harry.”

Harry returned it with a shy smile, “Hi. Um, do you want pie or something?”

"Actually, I think I’ll just have a tea tonight. Please." He smiled at Harry.

"Wow, that’s something new," Harry teased, walking off towards the counter to get his tea. He met Zayn, who was standing there observing them.

"Wow you actually  _are_ friends with him,” Zayn said, raising his eyebrows as he watched Harry fill the cup with tea. 

"No, Zayn. I just lied about that so you could just make fun of me for no reason," Harry rolled his eyes, shoving past Zayn and walking back to where Louis was seated.

Harry smiled slightly, putting the tea in front of Louis, “Mind if I sit?” He asked shyly.

"Go ahead, I was gonna ask you to anyway," Louis said softly, watching as Harry sat in front of him. Harry watched as Louis took a sip of his tea, "I actually like tea more than coffee. I don’t even like coffee."

Harry stared at Louis with a confused look on his face, “Then… Why the hell have you been getting coffee for the past like week that you’ve been here?”

"Just trying to change some things about me since I’ve been here," Louis shrugged, taking another sip of his tea.

"Yeah, because that makes a lot of sense," Harry chuckled, not taking his eyes off of Louis, "You said you moved here for the Summer right?"

Louis nodded, “Yep. I live in Doncaster - which is about two hours away. I don’t like it, I don’t like the people. Honestly, the two weeks I’ve been here have been better than the years that I live in Doncaster. I don’t have to put on an act or anything.” Louis played with the cup, chewing on the inside of his mouth, “It’s gonna suck when I have to go back.”

"Well, why don’t you just move here?" Harry blurted, realizing how weird that must have sounded, "Wow, sorry. That sounded probably really creepy coming from someone who barely knows you."

Louis let out a laugh, “It’s fine. Well, mostly because Lottie, my sister who was here earlier, would want to go with me. And my parents would be so pissed about that. Even if she didn’t come with me, Lottie is someone who won’t let things go. So she would keep bringing it up and my parents would.. I don’t even  _want_ to know what they would do. Sorry, I’m rambling.”

"No, no it’s fine." Harry said. He actually liked watching Louis talk and ramble about random things.

Louis took another sip of his tea, “Thank you.. For earlier. I know that Lottie would’be been bitching the whole way home if she didn’t get anything to eat. Sorry we had to leave so early too.”

Harry shrugged, “No problem. You seemed like you were in a rush so I was just trying to help.”

"My dad’s very..impatient.." Louis rolled his eyes, changing the subject. "So how’s your mum doing?"

"Good. She gets to come home tomorrow."

"That’s great, Harry," Louis smiled - jumping a bit when his phone buzzed. It was a text from Lottie.

**Might want to get home, dad’s looking for you…**

Louis bit his lip. fear flooded through him. He wondered what his parents would do if they found out that he practically snuck out every single night. Or what they would do to all the cleaners and maids that saw him do it and didn’t say anything. He didn’t understand them. He could go all day without being noticed but at random times it was like he was the center of the family and everyone suddenly loved him. And he hated it. He hated everything about it. 

"I have to go, Harry, I’m sorry." Louis stood up, taking some money out of his wallet to hand to Harry.

Harry frowned, standing up as well, “Don’t worry about it.”

"The tea—"

"It’s okay, Louis. My treat." Harry offered.

"Fine, but you have to accept my tip then." Louis handed him an awfully generous amount of money.

Harry frowned down at it, “I can’t take this Louis—”

"Sure you can, I enjoyed your service. Now I’ll expect you to be my waiter instead of your friend," Louis chuckled, giving him one last smile, "I’ll see you, Harry," And he walked out of the restaurant - leaving Harry there, breathless. It sounded cheesy, but there was something so  _different_ about Louis. 

"Wow, someone looks like they want to touch themselves now." 

Harry turned around and glared at Zayn, “I hate you.”

"I’m sure you do. Now what happened?"

Harry shrugged, “We just talked and he had to leave. He likes me better as his waiter than you.”

"Well, that’s earlier than usual. And fuck him, I’m the best waiter here." Zayn scoffed, picking up Louis’ empty tea that was on the table.

"Obviously you aren’t if our only customer prefers me."

* * *

 

Louis ran up to the house, frowning a bit when he could hear commotion coming from inside. It was usually silent at this hour. He suddenly felt a bit nervous. He knew that he shouldn’t just walk right in, but it would be even more obvious if he just popped out of nowhere inside of the house. So he opened the door and his parent’s immediately turned and made eye contact with Louis.

His mum stood up and rushed over to him, “Where the hell have you been? We’ve been worried sick!” 

Louis stared at them like they had gone mad. There had been nights where he had come home even later than this and nights where he hadn’t even come home at all. And they never cared. And yet, there were here putting on this act like Louis was someone who they loved so dearly. His mum threw her arms around him and it caused Louis to freeze. This had been the first embrace that he had from both of his parents in years. 

"We thought you were dead!" His mum cried, pushing her face into his hair.

Louis pushed her away, glaring at both of them, “I’ve been gone for two hours. Chill the fuck out.”

His father was the one to step up this time. “You do  _not_ talk to either one of us that way, do you hear me Louis Tomlinson?”

"I just don’t get why you’re acting like you care about me all of the sudden." Louis rolled his eyes, shoving past his parents. His father grabbed his arm roughly, shoving him against a wall. Before he could speak, Louis shoved right back, pushing past him and ran upstairs into his room. He locked the door and took a shaky sigh. He thought about sneaking out of his window and going back to the restaurant because he knew that Harry would still be there. But he didn’t even want to think about what the consequences could be if he was caught again. So he didn’t.

Instead he found himself laying in his bed, thinking about the boy with the green eyes.

He was the first person who actually had a  _real_ conversation with and seemed like he was actually interested in what he was saying. He felt like he was  _seen_  around Harry and not invisible or unheard. And how if his dad wouldn’t have called him, he would’ve stayed at the restaurant until Harry’s shift was over. 

But he still had tomorrow. 


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning, Harry found himself in his living room with his mum who had just come home. She had been a bit sore, but overall she was perfectly normal - just a few bruises here and there. They had been sitting at the table. Harry had been listening to her ramble on about how the medical bill was going to cause a strain on them. It was going to add to the other debts that they had. He had reassured her countless of times that everything will be okay - but he didn’t know if he could believe his own words yet. He had to leave for his first shift in about 15 minutes and he didn’t want to leave his mum alone. He knew that he had to, and hoped she would be fine, but he didn’t want to. He was scared. She knew he was too and she had to reassure him a few times to tell him that she would be fine. 

"Mum, you better call me if you think anything is wrong. Even if you hear the slightest noise—" Harry rambled, bringing his fingers through his hair roughly. He watched his mum with his wide eyes, looking at every bruise that was visible. More reminders of why he shouldn’t even go to work today and he should stay there with her.

"Babe, I’ll be fine. You don’t need to baby me. Go to work, I love you." She gave him a weak smile, caressing his cheek gently.

Harry sighed, pulling his mum into a tight embrace, “Love you too.”

* * *

 

As Harry walked into the restaurant, he decided to keep his grey beanie over his messy dark curls. He immediately plopped down on a chair behind the counter and dropped his face into his hands. He wished he was anywhere but here. He wished that he was with Louis - someone who could actually get his mind off of things. He took a heavy sigh and looked up when Niall approached him.

"You okay, mate? How’s your mum?" The boy’s blue eyes watched as Harry spoke quietly.

"She’s fine. I just was kind of scared about leaving her," Harry frowned, running a hand up his face to grab his beanie. He pulled it off and shook his loose chocolate curls around. 

"Yeah, I heard about what happened. That’s awful," Niall spoke, looking up as he saw someone walk inside. He gave Harry another small smile before walking off to go get the customer at the table. It was the only time out of the two shifts when he actually worked - so Harry and Zayn never interrupted him when he actually  _did_ something.

Harry just wanted to be alone honestly. He looked around and spotted Zayn walking behind the counter as well to join Harry. They both exchanged a small smile and began to get ready for the long day ahead.

About an hour later, Harry knew his day wasn’t even half way over. He had been there for a short amount of time and he hadn’t received anything about his mum. He knew he shouldn’t be worried, so he tried to get his worried mind off of her. He began to clean the counter with a dark blue rag that he found on the counter. He soaked it in some water and began to try to scrub some of the spots off of it. Someone approached the counter after a few minutes and caused him to look up - he met the eyes of Zac, the only guy that he had ever dated. The thing with him was that he had Harry’s complete trust. Harry truly believed that Zac loved him, but he didn’t. He had played him the whole time and Harry didn’t even realize it until it had been done - making him feel like a fool in front of everyone at school. He had given him every inch of innocence that he had within him and it had all gone to waste.

The boy smirked, propping his elbow onto the newly cleaned counter and leaned his head against it. The familiar faces of his friends behind him stood there, watching Harry as well. Harry cleared his throat, “Ehm.. Can I help you?”

"Nope, just observing the way you work," Zac answered, giving him a mocking grin.

Harry pursed his lips together. Chewing on the bottom one, he continued to clean. He tried his best to ignore them, it was hard though. He knew that he was just trying to mess around with him and he didn’t want to give them what they wanted. They wanted a reaction from him. But every now and then, Harry would glance up and find them all still watching him.

"Hey Zac, is Harry a good fuck?" One of the boys behind him asked.

Harry freezed, his heart dropped. Mostly because Zac was the first and only guy that he ever did it with. He had explained how he wasn’t the type of guy to just do it and leave. He did it to express how much he loved him and it was all a big joke to Zac. Sex wasn’t always a good topic that he liked to discuss. It was almost a nightmare.

"Yeah, I guess, just liked to cuddle in the end - like the little faggot that he is," He laughed loudly.

"Oi!" Someone called from behind. Harry peered around the boys and met the familiar blue eyes that belonged to his friend. Louis. He could feel his lips twitching, like they wanted to smile. He watched as Louis approached them, looking from the boys back up to Harry. 

"And you are..?" Zac asked, watching Louis as well.

"I could ask you the same question?" Louis replied with a question as well. 

"Just someone who used to fuck Harry. Seems he replaced me already," He gave Harry small smirk, "Didn’t know you were  _that_ desperate, you could have called me,” He gave him a wink and walked off, leaving Harry and Louis standing there.

Harry felt his face and his neck and his whole body getting hot out of embarrassment. He was absolutely mortified. Mostly because Louis had watched the whole thing and probably heard all of it too. He hated Zac. He truly did, he didn’t feel any inch of love towards him any more. Louis watched as Harry dropped his face into his hands. He didn’t really know what to do. Instead, he just reached over the counter and laid his hand on Harry’s shoulder. 

"You alright?" He asked sweetly.

Harry glanced up, nodding a bit, ”I’m fine. Sorry you had to see that..”

"Who were those twats?" He removed his hand from his shoulder and raised his eyebrow at Harry.

"Some guy I dated," He shook his head.

"You dated  _that_?” Louis asked, bewildered. He watched as Harry’s face turned into a confused look, “It’s just.. You’re so  _nice._ And he isn’t. I just don’t understand how he got someone like you,” He shrugged.

Harry bit back a small smile, “He made me sound like I was a slut.. I’m not—”

"I never said you were one. Don’t worry, Harry," He gave him a reassuring smile as he sat down at the stool that was pushed up against the counter. He began to play with the keys in his hand as he and Harry just stared at each other for about a good minute until he spoke and broke the gaze. He stared down at his keys instead, "I was just wondering what time you get off of your first shift?" He then looked back up to meet Harry’s stare once more.

Harry watched him for another few seconds before speaking, “I still have a few more hours,” He frowned, glancing around at the restaurant (which was now a little less crowded).

"Oh, well I was going to see if you wanted to do something. Something that didn’t occur in the late hours of night," He gave him a hopeful, yet irresistible smile that made Harry instantly return it.

"I mean, I could see if Zayn would be willing to cover for me..?" Harry replied, looking around instantly for Zayn.

Louis shrugged slightly, “I don’t want you to get in trouble-“

"Our boss doesn’t do anything." Harry rolled his eyes, spotting Zayn, "Zayn!" He called.

Zayn turned and met Harry’s eyes and spotted Louis as well. He set the drinks of the table of the family that he was serving and made his way over to the two boys. He gave Zayn a small smile and turned to Harry, “You called, your highness?

Harry rolled his eyes, “Shut up,” He laughed, “I was wondering if you could cover for me? I’ll do anything for you.”

“ _Anything_?” Zayn’s eyes lit up as a mischievous grin took over his lips. 

"You know what I mean," Harry rolled his eyes, glancing at Louis for a second then back at Zayn.

Zayn turned and met Louis’ eyes, “Hi, I’m Zayn. I mean, I see you every night.. But I’ve heard a lot about you,” He grinned, “From this one,” He moved his head, jerking it in Harry’s direction. Harry rolled his eyes and dropped his head into his hands.

Louis laughed lightly and gave him a smile, “I’m Louis.”

"I know." Zayn replied with a creepy smile.

* * *

 

"Sorry about Zayn," Harry laughed, walking out to the familiar black Porsche. He turned and glanced at Louis - who shrugged.

"He seems cool," He smiled.

Harry bit his lip, opening the passenger seat and got in. He looked at him, “What are we going to do?”

Louis shrugged, laughing a bit, “I’m not sure. I don’t know my way around.. So I was hoping that you would have an idea.” He started the car and began to drive, not having a clue to where he was going.

Harry paused, “There’s this field that’s really pretty,” Harry shrugged, “I don’t know if you would want to go there or not.”

Louis nodded, “Just tell me where it is,” He gave the boy another small smile before turning back to the road. 

Harry made a few comments here and there as they drove along. He began to show him a few areas and where some places were - almost like a tour of the small town. He showed him places that he had never really shown people before and they found a few places as well. The drive wasn’t too long, but it consisted of lots of laughing and singing to the radio.

When the song ended, Harry turned the radio down and faced Louis, “Things won’t change.. because I like guys, right? I mean.. I’ve had people who like… treat me differently…” He stated nervously. He had lost plenty of friends due to the fact that he was attracted to males. He knew that Louis wasn’t really affected by it, well he seemed like he wasn’t, but Harry wanted to make sure.

Louis let out a laugh, “I’d be a hypocrite if I did treat you any different.”

"What?" Harry asked, confused by the statement.

"I mean.. I’m like.. anything but straight," He let out a small chuckle, shrugging. 

"Oh."

Louis let out a laugh, “Yeah, oh. My sister, Lottie, is the only one who knows that really. And now you, so congrats.”

"What about your parents? Oh it’s right here." Harry said, looking towards the field.

Louis parked the car and got out before speaking, “They aren’t really parents to me. I mean, yes they are the people who created me,” He chuckled, “But they don’t act like parents. I’m basically invisible in that so called family. I hate it. The only person I really  _talk_ to is Lottie. Everyone else doesn’t really like me,” Louis shrugged, “So I haven’t really.. ‘came out’ yet to my parents. I’m just.. scared I guess.. That they’ll hate me even more.”

Harry frowned, getting out of the car along with Louis. “I’m sure you’re not invisible Louis-“

"I was once not home for two days straight and they didn’t even realize it. You don’t understand… they’re  _always_ busy. And when they’re home, they always spend time with my sisters. It just makes me so mad - frustrated actually,” Louis frowned, biting his lip. He walked alongside Harry for a few moments of silence, “Was it scary? To like ..come out..?”

Harry stopped walking and turned to face Louis - causing him to stop as well, “Of course it was.. But she’s my mum.. I knew she would support me through it.”

Louis gave him a small smile, “But I’ve taken girls to meet them before. I don’t know what they would even do if I showed up with a _guy_.”

Harry shrugged and continued to walk. They walked side by side until they got to the field. It was breathtaking and Louis had honestly not seen anything like it before. There was a big leafy tree in the middle of it, there was a big lake and flowers and it was all around just  _beautiful_. It was a place that Harry looked so comfortable to be around and Louis knew that Harry didn’t just take anyone here.

"I’ve never taken anyone here. Not even Zayn or Niall," Harry shrugged, walking up to the tree and sitting underneath it. Louis followed and sat across from him.

He raised an eyebrow, “Then why did you bring me?”

"Because you told me some of your secrets, so I showed you one of mine," Harry laughed, shrugging, "I don’t know." 

"It’s nice to have someone that I can talk to besides Lottie. I feel lonely sometimes. I don’t have to put on some kind of act like I always have to do," Louis frowned. He wondered why he was telling this to Harry, someone he had began to speak to just days before but he had felt so comfortable with him.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, watching the older boy in front of him.

Louis shrugged, moving over so he was on Harry’s right side. His side pressed against Harry’s - causing him to freeze a bit, but he relaxed, “Like… Everyone at my school knows that I have money.. That my  _parents_ have a lot of money. So everyone tries to be my friend. Like they think they’re important if they’re friends with the rich boy. And it sucks. It sucks because I don’t even know who I can trust and I have to act completely different and everything is a big act. My life is basically an act in Doncaster.”

Harry frowned, leaning against Louis, “I’m sorry..”

"Don’t be," Louis shook his head, "I feel perfectly fine now. When I’m around you at least."


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you mind if we stop by my house?" Harry asked, watching Louis.

Louis shook his head, standing up from where they had been sitting for the past hour and a half just talking. He brushed his pants off with his hands and watched as Harry stood up as well.

"I just want to make sure my mum is alright," He explained, giving Louis a small smile. They both began to walk to Louis’ car. They weren’t in a rush though - it was peaceful in fact, "Thank you.. For today," Harry added. He turned to meet Louis’ blue eyes, which were already looking at him.

"Today was fun," Louis agreed, moving a bit closer to Harry.Harry swallowed nervously at how close he and Louis were walking. It was just ..different. A good different. He turned his head back to watch the small dirt patch where Louis’ black Porsche was parked. Louis suddenly threw an arm around Harry’s lower back, gently, and walked even closer to him. Their sides were touching - causing Harry’s breathing to increase.

He knew it was silly to be so nervous over a simple touch - a caress. But he didn’t know how to respond to it. So he just returned it and wrapped an arm around Louis as well. He didn’t even know what  _this_ touch meant. If it was friendly or if it was meant to be in a more romantic way. But he didn’t care because he could had a friend at the least.

As they reached the car, both of their touches released and they got into the car that had become familiar to Harry by now. It was like Louis remembered where Harry lived and he had made a few comments about ‘how he wasn’t a creep’ and he ‘had a good memory’. 

"Do you wanna come inside?" Harry asked as they pulled up in his familiar driveway. He knew his house was nothing special so he wasn’t really embarrassed - he felt like Louis wouldn’t really judge him.

"Will your mum mind?" Louis asked, watching Harry.

Harry gave him a shrug, “I’m sure she’ll be happy to meet one of my friends.”

Louis paused for a second, almost like he was debating or not if it was a good idea. He unbuckled and walked up to the front door of Harry’s house. Harry reached into his pocked and grabbed his house key to open his door.

"Mum?" He called as he walked inside. He let Louis walk in as well before he closed the door behind him.

"I’m in the kitchen, love!"

Louis followed Harry as they began to walk towards his kitchen, “Sorry if my house isn’t much—”

"It’s fine, really," Louis gave him a reassuring smile before stepping into the kitchen. His eyes met the women’s eyes immediately. She looked young, and she was very beautiful. He could spot the few bruising along her cheek bones and could see some of the swelling of her lips.

"Oh, hello," She greeted, looking from Harry to Louis again.

"This is Louis, mum," Harry said, walking to their fridge, "Want something to drink?" He asked, glancing at Louis.

Louis shook his head and walked over to a seat at the table - next to Harry’s mum, “Hi..” He smiled a bit at her.

His mum watched Louis for a bit before answering, “Hello Louis,” It wasn’t everyday that she met one of Harry’s friends. The lat one she was introduced to was Zac - and look how that turned out.

Harry returned back to the table and sat down. He gave Louis a small smile before taking a sip out of his water bottle, “Guess who came by today at the restaurant?” He asked his mum, setting the bottle onto the table top. 

"Who?" Anne asked, watching her son.

"Zac."

"Oh, ew." She rolled her eyes, turning to face Louis, "Did you meet that little stinker?"

"Stinker?" Harry laughed at how lame his mum was being in front of Louis, "Wow, mum."

"Yes, I did," Louis let out a small chuckle, "He and his friends are dicks."

It was obvious how close Harry was with his mum. He told her a lot of things and it was almost like they had inside jokes and they were best friends. Louis stayed there much longer than he anticipated. He enjoyed hanging out with Harry and even with Harry’s mum. They had moved from the kitchen to the living room and had shared many stories and embarrassing stories of the past and they were talking about basically everything that came to mind. Louis told a few stories about how his parents left him in a park when he was only eight. And when they forgot him at a store when he was eleven. This conversation quickly moved to which Louis had even ended up going into detail about his life when his mum had asked about his parents. She even offered for Louis to stay at their house - which he politely declined, saying that he was only there for the summer then it was back to the life that he had in Doncaster. Harry even learned a lot from what Louis was saying about his life and he had gained a lot of respect towards Louis - more than he already had.

Time flew by quickly and they didn’t even realize it until Harry’s phone rang loudly - causing the three of them to jump. It was Zayn, asking him if he was ready for shift number two. Louis almost had a heart attack and said he had to go. He didn’t even want to face his parents, surprised they hadn’t even called yet. But it was an obvious answer, they didn’t even realize that he left in the first place. He thanked Anne and Harry for having him over and even gave Anne a small hug, before Harry walked him out to his car.

"Today was great," Harry said softly, watching as Louis reached for the handle of his car door, "I haven’t seen my mum that happy in ages, honestly," He smiled sweetly.

Louis nodded his head in agreement, “Yeah, one of the best days that I’ve had in months,” And the sad thing was, he wasn’t lying. He couldn’t remember the last time he had hung out with a  _friend_  and actually felt happy and carefree. He didn’t have to make sure to keep an eye on Harry to make sure that he didn’t try to get into his wallet or into his pants like many people did back at home. He was used to the kinds of relationships where he couldn’t trust them at all. He didn’t know what they wanted from him, because it was never just friendship that they wanted - no matter what they seemed to be like.

Harry watched Louis, almost like he wanted to say something - but he didn’t. But before he knew it, Louis’ lips were pressed against his. It was a soft kiss and it didn’t last too long, but it was a  _kiss_. His lips were soft and warm and he smelled amazing, almost like chocolate and tea and aftershave. He could feel the light scratch of his scruff and it made his stomach tighten. After a few seconds into the kiss, Louis’ hand had dropped from the handle and had made it’s way to loosely wrap around Harry’s tiny waist.

And the kiss was over in a matter of seconds, but it felt much,  _much_ longer. Harry gave him a wide grin and watched as Louis smiled back with spit glistening on his sweet round lips.

"I’ll see you tonight, Harry," Louis said quietly, giving him one last smile before getting into his Porsche and driving away - leaving Harry speechless.

* * *

 

"You did what?" Zayn asked, his eyes went wide. They got out of the car and walked into the restaurant that Harry had learned to love over the past week. 

"Well, Louis kissed me," Harry smiled, biting his lip softly. The kiss hadn’t left his mind since. Zayn was the first person that he had told him about it.

Zayn was genuinely surprised. He knew that they were becoming friends, but he didn’t know that it was like  _that_. He could obviously see that Harry was comfortable around Louis in a way that he rarely ever saw. And Louis treated him kindly and it was just probably because Zayn was protective of Harry. Harry was and always has been close to Zayn and seeing Harry hurt like he was with Zac honestly scared him. Harry was always happy and sweet but he wasn’t like that when Zac broke up with him. Harry thought he wasn’t good enough for anyone at the time and it had taken Zayn many tries to make sure that he  _knew_ that he was better than a lot of guys out there.

"I mean, I liked it. A lot," Harry continued, "And that scares me."

Zayn frowned, spotting Niall as he walked inside. Once again, they were the only ones inside of the restaurant and he was expecting Louis to walk in in just a few hours, “Don’t be scared, mate.”

"I mean.. what if he’s just like Zac?" Harry said softly, biting his lip. That was half the reason why he didn’t ever date anyone else after Zac. He didn’t even try. He didn’t want to trust someone and be put down again.

"Does he seem anything like him?" Zayn asked.

"No. Not at all," Harry shrugged. Because he wasn’t. Louis was different and it was scary.

* * *

 

Louis frowned, grabbing his vibrating phone off of his bed. He knew it was almost time to go visit Harry at the restaurant, which made him feel a bit better, but he didn’t want to talk to whoever was calling him. He spotted the name of someone from Doncaster and threw the phone back onto the bed. The only people that he usually answered were Liam, Stan, and Hannah. No one else.

His phone rang again and this time it was his father. He gulped and answered it a bit nervously, “Hello?”

_"A driver is coming to pick you up in about ten minutes. You’re coming to the dinner party. You need to wear a tux and let your sisters know."_ And he hung up.

Louis frowned, dropping the phone onto the bed. He let out a deep sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. He knew he couldn’t visit Harry tonight, especially with this dinner party. They always lasted much later than they were planned to and it always ended up with his parents too drunk to function and him having to take care of his sisters. And the problem was that he didn’t even have Harry’s number or the restaurant’s or anything. He couldn’t tell him that he couldn’t come tonight. So he went out of his room to go follow his father’s orders to tell his sisters about the party.

* * *

 

It had been about an hour since the usual time that Louis was there and harry had an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t like it. The way that Louis could be the reason his night got so much better, the familiar chime. But tonight was worse because the last time they saw each other they had kissed. He didn’t know if Louis had changed his mind or anything. He knew that Louis had a life, a much more important life than he had. He had a life beyond Harry. And he had other people besides him  and that didn’t bother him. It just worried him because there was a part of him that worried that it was because of the kiss that he wasn’t there.

Zayn was starting to feel a bit angry towards this guy that he barely even knew. But it was just his protectiveness that was taking over. 

* * *

 

Louis frowned as he walked inside of the big dining room. Everyone seemed to be wearing fancy suits and dresses that must have cost a fortune. He put on his best fake smile and walked alongside Lottie. He had on a tux - but it wasn’t anything that he wasn’t used to. He had about a million of them. As their family walked by a few people, most of them would pay most of their attention to his parents or his little sisters. A few would smile at him but not do anything further than that. So he made his way over to a table and sat down to watch the people around him. He mentally made fun of the way some people were dressed or how they acted. He noted the fake laughs his mum would do and the way she seemed to look as interested into the conversation as she could. She was fake and so was everyone in this room.

He wondered what Harry was doing. He wondered if Harry was looking for him or hoping that he would come in, because after all - he had told him that he was going to be there tonight. He frowned and grabbed a glass of champagne off of the tray that the server was holding out towards him. He wished he had Harry’s number right now. He jumped a bit when he felt Lottie’s presence next to him. 

"What’s wrong?" She asked, frowning.

"What? Nothing, I’m fine," Louis answered, taking another gulp of his champagne.

Lottie let out a laugh, “I can see it in your face.”

"I don’t like going to these, you know that," Louis answered, setting the glass onto the table.

"Or is it because you’re usually at that place with  _Harrrryyyyy_ ,” Lottie grinned, watching as her brother’s expression changed, “If you want - I can try to cover for you. Like the good sister that I am.”

"I’d probably get there too late anyways—"

"Not if you leave now. And mum and dad get way too drunk to probably even notice that you’ll be gone. So.. Just call a cab or something," Lottie smiled.

Louis stood up, “Thank you, Lottie. I love you,” He smiled as he pulled his sister into a quick hug before sneaking out of the back door to try to find a ride.

He knew this place was far away from the restaurant and he hoped he would at least be able to catch Harry before he had gone home. As he got into the cab that had stopped for him. He gave him the name of the restaurant and they began to drive. He kept his eyes on the clock, hoping they wouldn’t miss Harry.

It felt like forever when they finally arrived. He was still wearing his stupid tux but he had taken off his jacket and was now holding it in one hand. He had undone his bow tie and it was now loosely hanging from his neck. He spotted Zayn’s car still there. He ducked his head as he walked inside, feeling way too overdressed for this place. He caught Zayn’s eye - causing Zayn to freeze.

"Wow, you actually did show up. Someone’s whipped," Zayn snickered, "I’ll go get Harry," And he disappeared into the back. Louis stuffed his hands in his pockets a bit nervous. Mostly because this was the first time since the kiss that they shared that they were seeing each other. He felt a bit giddy and excited, but nervous that Harry was going to be upset.

"Louis?"

Louis’ head moved up and he caught Harry’s eyes. His mouth twitched into a smile as Harry tossed the rag onto the counter and walked towards him.

"I didn’t think you were coming," Harry replied honestly. His face flushed a bit as he spoke.

"Sorry I’m late, I got caught up with something," He laughed lightly, gesturing a bit towards his outfit.

Harry’s lips twitched, forming into a wide smile. His eyes trailed up and down Louis’ body, but he stopped when he realized what he was doing and that Louis could probably see what he was doing. 

"I feel so stupid," Louis laughed, dropping his jacket onto the table next to him and leaned against the wall. He watched Harry as the younger boy kept taking small steps closer to him, "I’m sorry. I wanted to come earlier—"

"You don’t have to apologize," Harry spoke, watching Louis closely as if he was going to disappear.

"Yes I do, I would’ve called you but…" Louis laughed.

Harry smiled a bit, realizing what Louis meant. He leaned over and grabbed a black pen off of the counter and reached out for Louis’ hand. he jotted his number onto the inside of Louis’ hand a released it.

"My parents are at some dinner party probably drunk as fuck right now.. So if you want, we could hang out for a little bit. I can’t stay long though.. I could drive you home after" Louis said, giving him a small smile.

Harry interrupted, “Yeah, okay,” He glanced at Zayn - who was starting to close things up, “Um. Zayn, Louis is going to drive me home tonight.”

Zayn winked at Harry - trying to make it unnoticeable but Louis obviously noticed it, “Okay honey buns.”

Harry rolled his eyes and looked back at Louis, who was now sitting down in a chair. Harry joined him and watched him closely, “I didn’t think you were coming tonight because of ..what happened earlier..” His face felt a bit warm as he stared at a speck on the table top.

Louis frowned, watching Harry until he looked up to meet Louis’ blue eyes, “Of course not.”

"I know. It’s just.." Harry shrugged, chewing on his bottom lip softly.

"If you didn’t want me to kiss you earlier, I’m sorry—" 

Harry’s eyes went wide, “No, no! It’s not that  _at_ _all_. It’s just, like.. It’s hard for me to trust people. So when you didn’t show up, I thought you were just another person who wanted to do that then leave. I  _know_  you’re not like that.. That’s why when Zayn told me you were here..” He trailed off, giving Louis a wide smile.

Louis shook his head, returning the smile, “I understand. I understand that it’s hard to trust people - I really do. But I trust you in ways that I’ve never trusted people before,” He shrugged, looking up as a few people walked inside to start their morning shifts. It was getting close to two in the morning. He knew he didn’t have long to be here before his parents were going to get ready to leave the party that he had just left. 

"Bye guys!" They both turned and waved to Zayn. Niall followed him, making a few kissing noises towards Louis and Harry - causing Harry to roll his eyes at his friends.

"I don’t know why I’m friends with them," Harry laughed.

Louis smiled, biting his lip. He thought for a second, “You know.. I’m thinking about telling my parents.. That I’m gay. I should have done that a long time ago,” He sighed.

"That’s great, Lou," Harry smiled sweetly, "I know it’s scary. But it has to come out one day."

Louis nodded, looking down to check the time on his phone. He opened his mouth to say something, But Harry interrupted - knowing exactly what he had to say.

"You have to go." It wasn’t a question, he could tell by the way he was looking at him.

Louis nodded a bit, “I promise I’ll be back tomorrow.”

They both stood up and walked outside into the dark night. Louis frowned, remembering he got here by cab. So he looked around until they finally found one and got inside of it. They drove in silence until they reached Harry’s house. Harry turned to face Louis for a few seconds, “Thank you, for stopping by tonight. Even if it wasn’t that long, it meant a lot.”

Louis nodded, “Of course, Harry,” he said quietly. He moved a bit closer to Harry and pressed his lips softly against the younger boy’s lips for the second time. This kiss was faster and didn’t last as long. It was a kiss that was filled with promise and trust. After the short kiss, he pulled away, “I’ll see you tomorrow,” He promised again in a soft whisper. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days went by rather quickly. It was usually just like how it was everyday. Louis would come to the restaurant and talk with Harry and even ended up making some acquaintances with Zayn and Niall. Then Louis would be the one to drive Harry home and just those short times together could make their days. Sometimes he would even come inside to say hi to Harry’s mum and to see how she was. 

_I have a day off today. Do you maybe want to do something? :) .xx_

Harry sent the message, hoping it wouldn’t sound way too desperate. Within seconds, a reply came - causing him to grin.

**You, Harry Styles, actually has a day off?! And you want to spend it with me?**

_Maybe.._

**I’m honored. ;) I’ll pick you up in an hour. Sound good?**

_Sounds good. :)_

As expected, an hour later - Louis was at his front door. Usually Louis would poke his head in and say a short hello to Anne, but she was at work at this hour. So instead, Harry opened the door and gave him a wide smile. Then he walked out, locking the door behind him, and walked to Louis’ car with him by his side.

"Enjoying your day off?" Louis spoke, breaking the silence as he opened his door to get into the car.

"Yeah, I kinda just woke up," Harry laughed. It was a little past noon and it was the latest he had slept in since summer began. 

"Lucky. I’m woken up by the cleaners usually around 7 in the morning. Then I can never fall back asleep but I have to get up anyways for breakfast - which usually is already started without me," Louis spoke, beginning to drive. 

Harry frowned, wanting to say something to Louis to reassure him - but he couldn’t. He had no idea how his life at home was. He didn’t know what his house looked like or what his parents looked like. He just knew that Louis hated it. So that was enough for Harry to not talk about it. He liked Louis to be happy about whatever they talked about.

Louis was starting to become familiar with places around them after the few tours and reviews that Harry had given him. Harry gave him a small grin and watched as Louis made his way around the town like he had lived there his whole life, “Where are we going?” He asked.

"Ice cream?" Louis glanced in Harry’s direction. 

Harry gave an approving nod and turned his attention back out of the window. They sat in their usual silence with just the radio drowning it out. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence though - it was peaceful and they were nowhere near being uncomfortable around each other. When the song on the radio changed over, Louis began to sing loudly - Harry joined in quickly after and it ended with them in giggle fits. This happened almost every single time.  Louis was secretly convinced that Harry had had some sort of singing lesson sometime in his life but Harry denied it and said the same for Louis. Because he loved Louis’ voice. As weired as it was, it was Harry found Louis’ singing beautiful.

Louis pulled into the parking lot at a slightly crowded ice cream parlor and turned off his car. They both just sat there for a second until Harry reached for the handle on his door to open the car. But Louis grabbed his other hand - causing Harry to turn back to Louis.  Louis gave him a small smile and leaned foreward to press their lips together. Harry’s hand dropped from the door handle and he brought his full attention to Louis and his lips. The sweet familiar lips that he hadn’t felt since the day that they first kissed and they hadn’t left his mind since. The other hand, that wasn’t tangled with Louis’, made its way up and rested onto Louis’ soft cheek. He shifted in his seat to get as close as he could to Louis. Harry’s tongue swiped across Louis’ upper lip, almost like it was begging for an entrance. Louis’ lips parted and their tongues tangled and wrestled against each others while they tasted each other. Their sweet smells became one for a few minutes. For a second, Louis’ eyes fluttered open to glance at Harry - seeing nothing but his eyelids and his feathery lashes. But his attention was drawn to someone outside of the car. His sister, Felicite, was standing there and watching the whole time. She had a small, evil, smirk on her face when she caught the eyes of her brother through his window of his car. Then she turned on her heel and walked the other way with a few of her friends that she had made since she had been here.

"Shit," Louis murmured against Harry’s lips. 

 

Harry pulled away immediately with his eyes full of panic. Louis knew right away that Harry probably thought that it was his fault that he said that, “I—” Harry began but was cut off with another peck on his lips.

 

"No, it’s not you.. My sister, she was just right there," Louis sighed, bringing his free hand through his feather hair.

Harry swallowed and glanced out of the window, “Where?”

"She just walked away. Shit. Just.. Whatever, let’s just go get our ice cream," He pulled his hand away from Harry’s hand rather roughly and opened his door, slamming it closed after he got out.

Harry sat there for a few seconds, feeling a bit overwhelmed at what just happened. One minute they were kissing and the next Louis was freaking out and Harry felt like it was all his fault. Mostly because if he wouldn’t have asked him to hang out today then they wouldn’t be faced with this dilemma and he felt terrible. He bit his lip when his door opened and he turned his attention to look at Louis - who was holding the door open.

"Are you coming?" Louis raised his eyebrows, holding the car door steady.

Harry nodded and turned his body to get out of the car. He waited as Louis closed the door and turned to meet Harry’s green eyes, “I’m sorry,” Harry mumbled, shifting his gaze to the ground as they began to walk to the front door of the parlor.

Louis stopped walking and grabbed Harry’s hand - pulling him back, “Harry.”

Harry looked up again, frowning, “What?”

"It’s not your fault. It’s just, like I told you, no one else besides Lottie knows that I’m gay. I already know she’s going to tell my mum or my dad and I don’t know what they’re going to do. That’s the only reason why I’m like freaked out right now," He squeezed Harry’s hand reassuringly, "They’re going to ask me what you are to me and I won’t know what the say.," He paused to see Harry’s reaction, "I don’t like labels. I feel like once there’s a label on what we are or what we have, that  _that_  is when people start getting hurt.”

Harry nodded, “I understand.”

Louis gave him a small smile and tugged on his hand to pull him into the shop.

* * *

 

Louis slowly made his way into his house, dropping his keys onto the table. He found it weird that his house was oddly quieter than usual. usually his twin sisters would be running around the house screaming or dancing or laughing. That was one thing that he wished he could change about his life. His mum always separated him from his youngest sisters and made him out to seem like he was a bad person. To the point where the twins were slightly afraid of him and they didn’t even acknowledge him most of the time. 

"Louis," His father called from the other room, "Come in here, we need to talk."

This is it. Louis frowned and walked towards his voice, leading into the dining room. His mum and dad were sitting at the table drinking some tea and they both looked up when they saw Louis had walked into the room.

"Sit," His father commanded, glancing at a seat.

Louis obeyed and sat down in the seat that his father had glanced at and met his parent’s eyes, “Yes?” He asked quietly.

"Felicite told us today that she saw you. And you were kissing someone," They watched Louis’ reaction, "A boy."

Louis cleared his throat and bit down on his lip, “Okay..”

"Are you dating a boy?" His mum cut in, watching her son shift in the seat in front of them.

"We’re not  _dating_.. I mean.. I—”

"Oh, so you  _are_ a faggot—” His father almost shouted.

His mum cut in, “Stop,” She glared at her husband and turned back to Louis, “Bring him over for dinner tonight,” She ordered.

Louis frowned, taken back by this demand. He knew that if he didn’t do it tonight, they would find a way to meet him anyways. He swallowed and nodded slightly, standing up from the table, “Can I go now?”

His mum made a gesture with her hand, as if she was saying  _leave. I don’t care._ and turned her attention back to the tea in front of her.

* * *

 

Harry stared down at his buzzing phone, Louis’ name was lit up on it and it was weird. It was weird because it hadn’t been too long ago since they saw each other and it wasn’t like him to call or text him so soon. Actually, to call in general. They texted, but they hadn’t talked over the phone yet and it made him nervous. He took a deep breath and answered it shakily, “Hello?”

"Hey." It’s short and simple but it causes Harry to almost lose it.

"Miss me already?" Harry joked, hoping to play it cool. He falls onto his bed and presses the phone even closer to his face, wondering what Louis was doing right now.

"Yeah, totally," Louis laughed lightly into the phone - then he sighed deeply.

"What’s wrong?" Harry frowned, sitting up. He bit his lip and chewed on it slightly.

"Felicite told my parents.. Like I said she would," He paused. Harry sucked in a deep breath and Louis continued, "They want to meet you tonight at dinner." Harry didn’t say anything. The silence became overwhelming until he heard Louis let out a small whimper, "Say something.."

Harry didn’t speak right away and Louis didn’t know what to do. He ran a hand through his hair, knowing it wouldn’t be a good idea. But he knew that his parents would meet him somehow and he thought it would be a good idea to just get it over with.

"What am I supposed to say?" Harry asked quietly.

"I don’t know. That you’re not mad at me? I—"

"Why would I be mad at you?" Harry laughed slightly, "It’s just.. You’ve told me all these stories and things about your parents and your family and it’s kind of intimidating and you want me to meet them now and it’s just.. It’s like suicide because we both know they won’t like me. Like no doubt about it."

"You don’t know that—"

"Louis. You said they don’t even like you," He paused, hoping it wasn’t coming out as harsh as it seemed, "There’s no way they will like me. You’re a much better person than I am and you’re worth much more than I am."

"…Don’t say that," Louis said sternly, "Just.. please come," He asked quietly.

"Fine. I’ll go, but they won’t like me," Harry said softly.

"Join the club," Louis laughed lightly, biting his lip, "I’ll pick you up a bit earlier so you can meet them a little before dinner. That way it won’t be  _too_ awkward if they’re just meeting you while we’re eating. And I can show you around my house for this summer.”

Harry nodded but realized that Louis couldn’t see him doing this, “Okay..” He sighed, “So.. how did they take it? That you were gay?”

"They didn’t really do anything," Louis shrugged, "I mean.. I didn’t tell them that I was gay. They asked me if I kissed a boy and I didn’t deny it. And my dad called me a faggot so I’m guessing they got the message."

"I’m sorry," Harry frowned.

"I don’t care though. I don’t  _need_ them to accept me for who I am. I won’t be in that family for much longer. I mean.. honestly, if you accept me for who I am, I don’t need anyone else telling me that they don’t because I could really care less.”

Harry smiled against his phone, biting his lip. He ignored the fuzzy feeling that was overwhelming in his stomach, “So you care what I think?” 

"Yes."

"Do you want to know what I think?"

"Yes."

"Well," Harry smiled a bit, "I think you are an amazing guy. You’re one of the most amazing people that I’ve ever met. And even though we’ve only known each other for what? Two weeks now? I feel like I’ve known you forever. And I admire how you don’t care about what others think of you.. That’s something I need to learn how to be like. So, I think you’re fucking amazing, Lou."

"Yeah?" Louis breathed.

"Yeah."


	8. Chapter 8

Around a half past 6, there was a familiar knocking at the door. Harry took one last look at himself in the mirror before taking a deep sigh. He heard his mum open the door and greet Louis and they began to talk. Harry then turned off the light in his room and walked out of the room and stood in the doorway, watching his mum and Louis laughing about something. Louis caught Harry’s eye and gave him a reassuring smile. Harry walked into the room and moved his eyes from Louis to his mum. 

"We’ll be back at around 9..?" Louis said to Anne, raising his eyebrows as if he was asking permission. 

"That’s fine, love," She smiled, nodding her head at the boy.

Louis smiled and reached out to take Harry’s hand, “Ready?”

Harry nodded, tangling their fingers instantly. He then turned to Anne and said a quick goodbye as well as Louis. She smiled at the two boys and watched as they made their way to Louis’ car. She felt happy that Harry had found a new friend, and maybe even someone who meant more to him than that.

"Nervous?" Louis grinned, watching the younger boy fiddle around. He obviously was. 

"Just a little," Harry rolled his eyes, "I didn’t know what to wear—"

"You look fine. Promise, Harry," he smiled taking the boy’s hand once more. He leaned over and pecked Harry’s pale, soft cheek once, "If they say anything, ignore them."

He was wearing a pair of dark jeans, a plaid shirt, and some white sneakers. It wasn’t fancy but he didn’t really own anything that was considered ‘fancy’ without going over the top. Louis was wearing a white button down with some dark jeans as well but it looked a bit fancier than what Harry was wearing. He felt a bit self conscious with what he was wearing compared to what Louis was wearing.

"You say it like this whole thing is going to be really easy," Harry sighed quietly, chewing on his bottom lip. 

"Look, Harry, if they say anything.. I’ll be right next to you - the whole time. I’ll say something to them. So please, relax," he smiled slightly at him and squeezed his long fingers.

"Okay," Harry sighed, "let’s get this over with."

Louis smiled, “That’s the spirit!” he laughed and began to driving, humming along to the radio. 

* * *

 

As the drive came to an end, they pulled past a big black gate and up to a house, Harry gasped slightly. It was a big house. Probably four times the size of his own home. It had red brick and white pillars and a big garden in the front with a small pond. There was also a fountain and birds everywhere. Flowers hung off some of the bushes and he spotted a few gardeners, who were working on the plants. He wanted to curl up in a ball and hide because he didn’t belong here, he didn’t fit in with these kinds of people. He turned to look at Louis, who was watching him. as he observed and took in the whole house. 

"You didn’t tell me you lived in a mansion," Harry muttered.

Louis unbuckled his seatbelt, shrugging, “Well.. I don’t choose where we live.”

"You could’ve told me to dress a bit nicer!" He frowned, glaring at Louis. He unbuckled his seatbelt as well.

"You look fine, for the third time. I’ve already told you that," Louis rolled his eyes, stepping out of the car and watched as Harry joined him. 

"No I don’t—"

"Harry," Louis stopped walking, grabbing Harry’s shoulder to stop him as well.  Harry looked up, a frown was still visible on his lips. He was clearly upset and nervous. Louis leaned forward and pressed their lips together softly for a few seconds before pulling away, "Please, relax. They’ll see that you’re nervous and try to make you more nervous. I promise it’ll be fine. If I’ve been able to stay alive for these past years, I’m pretty sure that you’ll do fine for just an evening."

"O..Kay.." Harry spoke, still unsure. But he trusted Louis. 

As they walked through the big white door, Harry wanted to turn around and walk right back out. He was quickly overcome by the smell of food that was being cooked for dinner. Everything around him was so pretty and neat and organized. There wasn’t a smudge anywhere and he didn’t even know how someplace like this could be real. He quickly spotted a few butlers and workers making their way through the house. A few of them gave Louis a few nods but some of them ignored their presence and didn’t make eye contact, almost like they were scared. Louis reached over and grabbed Harry’s hand, leading him up the stairs quickly.

"Louis!" Louis froze, causing Harry to bump into him. Harry let out a small nervous giggle before turning around to meet the eyes of the voice that just filled the air. Their hands released from each other almost immediately.

"Oh, hello. You must be our dinner guest tonight," the woman spoke, holding her hand out for Harry to take. A smile was no where near visible on her face and she seemed kind of scary to Harry if he was being honest. He knew it was silly. Her eyes trailed up and down Harry’s body, almost like she was examining him closely as if he she was trying to find every flaw that he had. She frowned at the outfit he was wearing and the fact that there was a smudge of dirt on his sneakers and the way his hair was slightly messy. 

Harry grabbed her thin hand, a bit unsure, and shook it lightly, “H-Hi. I’m—”

"This is Harry," Louis interrupted, "Harry this is my mum."

"H-Hi m’am," Harry greeted quietly. Then Louis was grabbing his hand again and dragging him along like he was before they were interrupted.

Jay’s eyes focused on their intertwined fingers for a few seconds watching as Louis was walking up the stairs quickly, tugging Harry along behind him. They kept walking - rather quickly actually- until they reached a room. Louis opened the door and they both walked in. Harry figured it was louis’ room. The room was big, it had a clean white carpet and a big bed in the middle of the room. He had windows and a door that led to a balcony, which overlooked another garden and a pool in their backyard. He had a dresser with some picture frames on it, they were filled of Louis and friends and girls and smiles. 

"I like your room," harry smiled slightly, glancing in Louis’ direction. 

"Thanks," he smiled, sitting on the bed. He turned and looked at Harry, "Sorry if that was awkward."

"She doesn’t seem too bad," Harry mumbled, sitting down on louis’ bed, "A little scary, but not as bad as I pictured her."

He pushed himself into louis’ side and closed his eyes. Louis sighed, wrapping his arm around the taller boy - who was pressed against him. They both laid down onto the bed, “Wait until dinner. I guarantee you that she will question you.”

"Don’t say that. You’re going to scare me even more," He said, his voice muffled a bit by the way his face was pressed against Louis’ side.

Louis laughed, causing his head to shake a bit by the way the laughter was vibrating through his body. He leaned over and pressed a soft, gentle, kiss on top of Harry’s mess of curls. 

"Is your dad going to be any better?" Harry almost whispered, sitting up to look down at Louis - who was still on his back and looking up at the younger boy.

There was a pause of silence for a moment before Louis spoke, “That’s who I’m slightly worried about. He’s not the nicest person.”

"Great.." Harry huffed out in pure sarcasm. He then laid back down and moved his face to lean against Louis’ chest. He sighed and breathed in the relaxing scent of Louis and happiness. That’s what Louis had become to him, his happiness. Before him, he was lonely. And even if it had been just a few weeks that they had known each other, Louis was everywhere and Harry didn’t mind it at all.

* * *

 

About an hour later of Louis and Harry pressed together - their eyes were heavy and they played with each other’s fingers and hair strands and tickled each other every once in a while. Neither of them wanted to move when they heard a light knock on the door and one of the butlers say a faint  _dinner is ready Mr._ _Tomlinson_. 

Louis let out a soft groan and he sat up and stretched. Then he looked back down towards the bed and smiled at the sight of Harry watching him through his eyelashes. He had curls sprawled across his face but he didn’t bother to move them out of his face. He just  _watched_  Louis and looked completely smitten by the boy. Louis smiled at the boy, biting his lip slightly. He leaned over, hovering over him, and brushed their lips together a few times - almost teasing him. But Harry moved up and caught Louis’ lips with his teeth and smashed them together. Their lips moved together and their tongues explored each other’s mouths for a few seconds until they were awkwardly interrupted by Lottie opening the door.

"Oh, awkward," She said, closing the door again.

Louis let out a small laugh and got up off of Harry. He held his hand out for him to take and watched as Harry brushed himself off before taking his hand. They both walked out into the hallway. 

"I’m going to the bathroom, so I guess.. Just wait here until I get back?" Harry nodded, leaning against the wall, "Don’t miss me too much," Louis winked before disappearing into the bathroom.

Harry’s eyes scanned the walls and the hallway and the floor until he heard shuffling in a room across from where he was standing. He moved a bit and saw a small girl looking in the mirror in a dress. She seemed to be struggling with tying the back of her dress. Her eyes moved and she froze when she saw Harry through her mirror.

"H-Hi.. Do you need help?" Harry asked softly. He waited until the younger girl merely nodded and Harry shuffled into the room slowly. He gave her a small, reassuring smile, then bent down to her level and began to tie her dress, "I’m Harry."

"I’m Daisy," The girl whispered softly, watching Harry through the mirror. When Harry finished, he patted her shoulder gently and smiled at her through the mirror. She smiled for the first time since Harry had gotten into the room and turned around to meet his eyes.

Harry watched her for a few seconds, “I like your dress.”

She stared up at him, “Thank you,” She paused, “I like your shirt.”

Harry laughed lightly, standing up off of the ground, “Thank you,” He smiled slightly. He watched the younger girl for a few more seconds until she grabbed a ribbon and handed it to him.

"Can you please tie it in my hair?" She asked softly.

Louis walked out of the bathroom to find the hallway, where he left Harry, empty. He frowned and looked around until he heard the soft voice coming from Daisy’s room. His brow furrowed and he walked slowly towards the room to poke his head in. Neither of them noticed him, but he watched as Harry swiftly tied the pink bow into her hair. She turned around and gave him a wide smile but it faded when she met Louis’ eyes as well. She then walked out of the room and left Harry in there.

"How did you get her to talk to you? She acts like she’s scared of me," Louis frowned, leaning against the door frame. He watched as Harry turned around and took a few steps towards him.

"I just asked if she needed help tying her bow on her dress," Harry shrugged, biting his lip slightly. Louis held his arm around and Harry walked into it and wrapped his arm around Louis as well for a few seconds. Then they parted and made their way down to the dining room.

* * *

 

"So, Harry. What do you do for a living?" Jay asked, taking a sip out of her wine glass and looking up to watch Harry.

"I um, work in the restaurant down the road. That’s how Louis and I met," He gave her a polite smile, "He came in one day," He glanced at Louis as he said  _one_  because it had been far more than that, “And we just started talking I guess.”

His mum watched him for a few more seconds, “Oh,” It was in a sort of disappointing tone but she forced him a smile and returned her stare back at her food. Once again, Harry wanted to just curl up in a ball and get away from this place and just be with Louis.

"So are you Louis’ boyfriend or..?" His father asked, taking a bite out of the food in front of him.

Louis glared at his father and how rude he had been to Harry in the past ten minutes. He had barely even looked at their guest and didn’t really even acknowledge him. Neither of them answered, mostly because they didn’t really know for sure what they were to each other. They had already talked about how they hate labels and labeling what they are, but they didn’t know exactly what to say or if his parents would understand it. 

"Are you going to answer me?" His father asked, glaring at Harry as he squirmed a bit in his seat.

"Um—" Harry opened his mouth to speak, his heart was racing, but Louis interrupted him.

"Look, honestly.. it doesn’t matter what we are to any of you guys. We’re friends, that’s all that should matter to any of you," Louis answered.

"Oh, so you’re friends who also make out and hold hands and—" His father glared, switching his gaze from Harry to Louis.

"That’s none of your business!" Louis almost yelled.

The silence fell over the table and Louis took another bite out of his food. He didn’t even want to look at the expression on his father’s face. He knew that if Harry wasn’t here, he would be in so much trouble. He then glanced next to him to see what Harry was doing. Harry looked over as well and met his gaze for a second before looking back down at his food once again. Louis was right, his father was  _way worse._

"But you guys obviously like each other," His mum interrupted, "What’s going to happen when we go back to Doncaster, Louis? What about Eleanor and all the girls that you like there? Have you guys thought about that?"

And Harry almost forgot that Louis was going to be there for about another month, then he was going to be gone once again. It all dawned on him just in that moment, he wasn’t going to have Louis for much longer. He frowned and looked up and met Louis’ gaze. Louis had been watching Harry as well, almost like he knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I don’t even like girls, stop," Louis rolled his eyes, "If you didn’t take the hint earlier, I’m gay."

The silence came again and that was the worst part about dinner - the silence. They didn’t know what the parents were thinking and if it was good or bad thoughts. The twins, Lottie, and Felicite didn’t speak once the whole dinner.

When dinner finally ended, Louis stood up and brought Harry with him. They walked outside and walked around his yard, the backyard, the pool, the garden, everything basically. It was later than he expected it to be, but he didn’t mind. Harry just wanted to stay with Louis for as long as he could. They ended up settled in the white gazebo that was in his backyard, far-ish away from his house. Harry sat with his body pressed against Louis’ and let the wind whip around them. Louis leaned himself against Harry, glancing to meet his eyes once more. The same feeling at the dinner table came up again and they knew they were thinking the same thing.  That summer wasn’t going to last forever and whatever great thing that they shared now wasn’t going to last much longer. 


	9. Chapter 9

After dinner they had went back to Harry’s house and talked to Anne for a bit before going upstairs into Harry’s room. Then Louis had explained how terrible he felt because of the way that his parents treated Harry and he was ashamed. He seemed like he was almost ashamed of himself and he had to make sure that Harry knew he wasn’t like that. That he was nothing like his father or mother or anything and Harry had to reassure him and tell him that he already knew that. Then they laid in his bed for an hour, their bodies intertwined, It had been forever since Louis had just cuddled with someone instead of having sex or anything more than just cuddling and soft kisses every now then. Then they just talked. They talked about anything that came in their minds and it felt so natural. And Louis was happy that he found someone who he could just talk to. Someone who was willing to listen without judging. 

“Who’s your best friend? Back in Doncaster?” Harry mumbled into Louis’ skin. They had been asking questions back and forth now for a while, but neither of them knew how late it really was.

Louis shifted a bit, bringing the blanket up closer to their bodies. He tightened the hold he had around Harry, “Probably Liam. I don’t have many people I could consider like real friends, but yeah.” Harry frowned, sitting up to stare down at him. He didn’t really know what to say, so he said nothing. Instead, Louis shifted a bit and grabbed his arm, tugging him back down to rest on the bed next to him again. “I don’t really need a lot of friends,” He smiled a bit, as if he was trying to reassure the boy that he was fine.

“I know. But I know what it’s like to not have a lot of people and it’s lonely.. I just don’t think you deserve that,” Harry frowned, watching him. 

“You don’t need to worry about me, Harry.”

Harry didn’t say anything because he knew that he shouldn’t worry about Louis. He shouldn’t worry about how lonely Louis was or about how his life was in Doncaster. He knew he shouldn’t, but he did anyways. Harry nodded a bit, pushing his face against his chest even closer.

“What about you? Hm? Who’s your best friend?” Louis asked quietly, running his fingers through Harry’s curls lightly. He caught a few strands in his fingers and twirled it around before releasing them.

Harry sat up and looked down at him again, laughing a bit, “Yes, because I have a whole lot of friends to choose from.”

“Jeez, someone’s feeling a bit on the sassy side tonight,” Louis chuckled softly, reaching up to pinch Harry’s cheek playfully.

"Zayn is. Or you. But I don’t know if that counts," Harry stared down at him for a few moments, "Who was your last relationship with?"

Louis watched the boy above him, “Some girl named Eleanor. I know it’s wrong, since I’m gay, but like.. It’s hard to explain. I date girls so no one knows that im gay. I sleep with them to try to fool myself sometimes,” he brought a hand through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh. 

"So you’ve never dated a guy..?"

Louis watched the boy, who was staring at him with eyes that were almost innocent, “Nope. I’ve never actually dated a guy. But I’ve fucked a few of them before. Mostly at parties though in like the bathroom stalls, but I’m usually too drunk to remember how it was. But I guess I must like it because I keep going back for more,” he chuckled softly, then sighed almost like he was frowning. 

Harry leaned down and kissed Louis. Their lips brushed against each other a few times then Louis’ lips were in Harry’s teeth and his tongue was in his mouth and they kissed roughly until their lips were bright red and swollen. When they pulled back, Harry settled back down next to Louis and sighed happily. “What about you? Who was yours with?”

Harry sighed quietly, his fingers played with the buttons on Louis’ shirt. It was like both of their eyes were glued to the button that Harry was fiddling and picking at.  “Zac. That guy at the restaurant. He’s the only person I’ve ever like.. been with. It’s embarrassing, I know,” he frowned. 

"No it’s not. It just shows that you’re not willing to whore yourself out there," he smiled a bit at the boy, "What happened? Like between you two?" Louis paused, "if you don’t mind me asking-"

"No, it’s fine. It’s just.. like he’s one of those guys who are popular or whatever the fuck you want to call them. I should’ve known something was up when I would catch him watching me or looking at me longer than usual. But I had like the biggest crush on him for years and when he came up to me one day and asked me to lunch or dinner one day, of course I said yes. It was stupid, I know, but I really really liked him. I ignored all of zayn’s protests and i was nervous but we actually clicked, well I thought we did. We made each other laugh and Zayn and Niall liked him. He and my mum clicked instantly and he fell into my life perfectly. But all he wanted to do was to get into my pants, and he succeeded because I’m dumb as fuck."

"No you’re not—" Louis tried to say something, but Harry kept going.

"Yeah, I am. I thought he loved me. I know a lot of people don’t do the whole ‘let your first be with someone who truly loves you’ anymore, but that’s how I wanted it to be for me. And it was all a fucking game for him. Everytime he told me he loved me, and I believed it - it was a lie. All those times we fucked," he slightly winced at the word. He didnt say they made love anymore, because they didn’t, "it was all because he had a game with his fucking friends. He wanted to see how desperate I was. He bet his friends money on how many times he could sleep with me and get me to fall in love with him or whatever the fuck it was.. It hurts either way. Mostly because I fell in love with him," He paused for a second, "Fuck," he brought his hands to his face and pressed them into his eyes. He pushed back tears and let out a few frustrated sighs. 

"Harry," Louis spoke softly, moving his hand to try to find Harry’s. Their fingers tangled together and it felt a bit desperate, almost like Harry was trying to find something to cling onto.

"I’m sorry. I just.. I’ve never told anyone that before. Like the whole story," Harry frowned, his eyebrows pushing together, he finally met louis’ eyes. His eyes were full of trust and kindness, "I’ve never even told Zayn that. Any of it. He just thinks that Zac dumped me," Louis almost froze at the words because they had met another stage of trust. Harry trusted him more than he even thought that he did. He knew they had a trust, but he didn’t think it was so much yet. Harry had told him something he never told anyone before. He almost wanted to cry. He leaned over and planted another kiss on Harry’s lips, this time it was slow and passionate and loving. Harry pulled away softly and watched the boy next to him. He laid his chin on Louis’ chest again and let his eyes made their way up to the boy’s face. He had a look of concentration on his face as his eyes wondered up and down and across Louis’ face. Like he was trying to figure something out, but couldn’t. And Louis just watched him back. Neither of them spoke for a while and just exchanged meaningful looks for a while. 

"What time is it?" Louis asked quietly. 

Harry sighed softly, planting himself up on his elbow and ignored Louis groan of protest as the heat of the boy’s face went away. He dug in his jeans, that he had been wearing since Louis’ house, and grabbed his phone, “It’s half past 2 in the morning,” he said softly - a hence of sadness in his sleepy voice. He didn’t want Louis to leave yet. 

Louis rolled out of the bed and Harry frowned, watching him. To his surprise, Louis unbuttoned his shirt, “Do you mind if I stay here tonight?”

Harry’s heart was pounding and he nodded quickly, “I’d honestly love if you did,” He croaked out and he cursed at himself for seeming way too desperate. His eyes watched as Louis swiftly pulled off his shirt and began to unbutton his tight jeans. 

He kicked them off, frowning a bit at the coldness in the room. He scrambled back into the bed and latched onto Harry, shivering a bit, “Your room is freezing,” he chuckled softly. 

Harry nodded, laughing quietly, then he escaped Louis’ hold on him and laughed again at the groans of protests as the boy tried to make Harry stay. Harry peeled off his shirt and his jeans, pulling on a pair of grey sweatpants. His eyes wondered back to Louis, who was watching the younger boy’s movements. He crawled back into bed, and back into Louis’ arms. He sighed happily and turned so they were facing each other, their noses almost touching, Harry leaned in and pressed their lips together once mores, “Goodnight Louis.”

"Night Harry." 

* * *

 

The next morning, Harry awoke and found Louis with his head on his chest. He snored lightly and pressed himself closer to Harry. Their legs were tangled and the blanket was up to Louis’ shoulder. Harry smiled a bit, remembering last night. They had definitely stepped up whatever relationship they had. It only made his chest ache at the thought of whatever they shared now was going to be gone in just weeks. He sighed softly, tightening his grip on the boy and felt like he wouldn’t want to ever let go. He knew he had work in a few hours and he knew that Louis had to be wherever he went during the day. He frowned and closed his eyes again. He wanted to fall back asleep, to get away from the hours ahead. He wanted to stay in this bed all cuddled up with Louis because it made him so happy. 

Another hour past and Harry woke up when his alarm went off. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and hit the off button. Then he looked next to him to find an empty bed. He felt his heart drop and he suddenly wanted to cry. He knew Louis had places to be, but did he really leave Harry without saying goodbye? He laid in bed for a second, feeling a bit empty and contemplating on whether on not he should get up. But he did and went straight to his bathroom to take a shower and to get ready for his long day at work. 

When he walked downstairs, he was half expecting his mum and Zayn to be sitting in there like normal, but it was quiet. He heard the soft noise of the TV in the livingroom, but nothing else. He frowned, knowing his mum must’ve already been at work and Zayn would be coming any second. Then he grabbed a muffin off of the counter and made his way to the living room. He froze when he saw Louis sitting criss-crossed on the couch with a bowl of cereal in his hands. He met Louis’ eyes as soon as he walked in and gave him a toothy grin, “Morning. Hope you didn’t mind, I borrowed a pair of your sweatpants and a shirt when you were sleeping. I was a bit cold and I didn’t feel like wearing the clothes I had on last night. Your mum said it was okay—”

"It’s fine," Harry smiled, walking over to the couch and sitting down next to Louis. Relief fluttered in his chest because Louis  _hadn’t_ left and he felt a bit guilty for even doubting him for a second. 

"You okay?" Louis asked, setting his bowl on the table in front of the couch. He turned towards Harry and examined his face for a few moments. He could notice a something was up with the boy.

"Yeah, I’m fine actually. I just thought," He frowned slightly, "That you left, but I’m fine now," He straightened up a bit and gave him a toothy grin.

Louis grabbed the boy and pulled him towards him so that his head was in his lap, “Wow you thought I left you?” He chuckled softly as Harry looked up at the boy. 

Harry shook his head, bringing his hand up to Louis’ chin. His fingers played with the slight scruff that was beginning to grow, “You need to shave,” He chuckled softly.

"You’re just jealous because I can grow a beard and you can’t."

Harry frowned, “I can grow one.”

"Sure you can babe," Louis winked, jumping a bit when there was a loud knock on the door.

Harry tried not to look too pleased by the sudden nickname that he had just been given. He jumped up and out of Louis’ lap and opened the door in a swift movement, finding Zayn standing there.

"We’re late already, I slept in and you didn’t even call me to wake me up. Now come on you twat— Oh. Hi," He said a bit confused as Louis walked up behind Harry.

"Hi Zayn," Louis smiled a bit.

Harry turned around and looked at Louis, “I have to go.. Will I - Will I see you tonight?”

Louis gave him a nod, “Can’t wait,” He grinned and watched as they left. Then he went and grabbed his things in Harry’s room. He wondered if his parents even noticed that he was gone last night. He had no texts and no calls or anything. So he left Harry’s house and went to face whatever was going to happen at home, wishing that he could just spend the rest of the days that he was here with Harry. He wouldn’t mind that one bit.


	10. Chapter 10

"Why was Louis at your house?" Zayn asks, watching Harry as they both begin to open the shop. The restaurant is oddly empty at this hour, but it isn’t even lunch time yet.

Harry looked around the restaurant as well before shrugging slightly, “He stayed over last night-“

"Did you guys fuck?" Zayn interrupted, his eyes widening a bit.

"No," Harry rolled his eyes, "He just came over after I had dinner at his house. Dinner wasn’t that great.. not with his parents at least. They don’t like me that much. But after… It was nice," Harry shrugged, biting back a smile that was threatening to spill. 

"So.. Is he your boyfriend now?" Zayn asked, his accent thick on his tongue. Before Harry could answer, he looked up as someone walked in and noticed it was Niall, "Oi! Niall! Our Harry has a boyfriend!" he called to the blonde loudly. Harry’s cheeks turned a deep pink. 

Niall laughed lightly, making his way over to the other two boys, “Who is it? What’s his name? Where did you guys meet?” He questioned.

"It’s Louis!" Zayn answered for Harry.

"Oh, should’ve known. No surprise there, Harry," Niall shrugged.

"No I’m not dating Louis," Harry rolled his eyes. 

Zayn threw a rag onto the counter in front of him and almost glared at Harry, “And why not? I haven’t seen you like this in months! You’re obviously crazy about him, so do something-“

"I’m not crazy about him. I like him. But he doesn’t like labels so we’re not putting a name to what ever _this_  is that’s going on between us,” Harry frowned, avoiding eye contact with his friends. 

"Does he know you like him?" Niall asked. 

"I don’t know," Harry shrugged, "It doesn’t matter.."

"Yes it does. I know you. When you like someone, you really like them. And it’s been a while so he’s obviously something special," Zayn cut in, watching Harry squirm a bit. 

"Look, it’s not my decision," Harry paused, "He means a lot to me and I’m not going to ruin whatever relationship we have because of stupid feelings that I have."

"But like today, I could see that Louis liked you. Why would he spend the night at your house if he didn’t like you? Did you share a bed?" Zayn winked. 

"Wait what—" Niall’s eyes went wide, looking at Harry. 

Harry ignored the irish boy’s eyes, “Yes we did. But we didn’t do anything besides kiss. Now stop questioning me,” Harry tried not to smile, biting his lip. 

"You should invite him with us to the beach this weekend," Niall offered, shrugging his shoulders a bit.

"Good idea!" Zayn nodded, turning to Harry.

"That’s this weekend already?" Harry frowned. Mostly because usually towards the end of the summer, the three of them took a 2 hour trip to a beach house that was more like a cottage on the beach. His dad bought it years ago but stopped going and basically gave it to Zayn because he and the other 2 boys started going. At first it was just Harry and Zayn then they decided to invite Niall and it became something they did every year. They got Friday through Sunday off so they would usually leave Friday evening and came back Sunday night. 

* * *

 

By the time Louis walked into the restaurant that was familiar by now, Harry was worn out by the long and busy day. From what he thought was going to be a slow day, ended up being one of the busiest days that they had had this year. As soon as he saw Louis, he perked up and walked towards him - throwing the rag he was holding onto the counter. 

"Hey there," Louis smiled, sitting down and pulling the younger boy into his lap. 

Harry was surprised by the display of affection, but he didn’t mind. He wrapped his arms around his neck and pushed his face into the crook of it. He let out a deep sigh, breathing in the scent of Louis. 

"Long day?" Louis asked quietly. 

"Yes," Harry breathed, nodding his head against Louis’ neck. He then closed his eyes and smiled a bit. They both sat there for a few minutes, Louis holding on tightly to the boy in his lap, like he didn’t want him to escape. Zayn peaked out and couldn’t help but snicker to Niall about it. Harry looked up and caught the boy’s eyes before crawling out of Louis’ lap, ignoring his groan of protest, and got up to get them both something to drink. 

"He doesn’t like you eh?" Zayn winked at Harry as Harry got them both some tea. Harry rolled his eyes and walked back to Louis. Louis’ head was in his hands as they rested against the table and he raised his head up and he felt Harry approach him.

"You okay?" Harry smiled, sitting down. He scooted Louis’ tea towards Louis and took a sip out of his own.

"Yeah, I’m fine," Louis smiled, taking a sip as well. He set his tea down and looked up again to meet Harry’s green eyes. His lips parted, like he had to say something, but he stopped.

"What is it?" Harry frowned.

Louis hesitated, “It’s just—” He looked down and locked his eyes on his tea, “I missed you,” Then he looked back up to meet Harry’s eyes.

Harry let out a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding in. He was actually scared about why Louis was so quiet suddenly then he said he missed him and relief filled through him. Because he had missed him and always missed him when they weren’t together but he never knew how Louis felt. And here, Louis actually told him something about the way he felt and he was suddenly extremely confident in their relationship, or whatever they were. He realized his pause had gone on way too long when Louis’ eyes had fluttered back to his tea.

"I missed you too, a lot," Harry said quickly, "I always miss you honestly," He cursed at himself at how cheesy it was.

Louis’ eyes looked back up and they lit up, “Yeah?”

"Yeah."

Louis smiled a bit to himself and took another sip of his tea, “My parents didn’t even know I left last night. Told you, they don’t care,” A slight sadness took over his eyes and Harry felt like he couldn’t really say anything.

"They do, it’s just probably different than other parents," Harry trailed off.

"Whatever," Louis rolled his eyes, "You’re lucky though."

"About what?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"To have the life you have. You have amazing friends and an amazing mum and you seem happy. Like, I would give everything to have friends and a family that actually cared about me."

Harry frowned, standing up from his side of the booth. He walked over and pushed against Louis to make him scoot over and slid into the booth on his side, “Everyone I care about, cares about you,” He smiled slightly.

Louis watched the boy and shrugged. Harry didn’t really know what to say, so they just smiled at each other. They stayed on the same side of the booth with their sides pressed tightly together, almost like it was impossible to  _not_ touch.

"There’s this thing that we do every summer where we go to this old beach house that Zayn’s dad has. We’re going this weekend, if you want to come.." Harry watched the boy’s reaction.

Louis raised his eyebrows, a bit surprised by the invitation, but he nodded anyway, “Yeah, sure,” He smiled a bit. 

"Yeah?" Harry raised his eyebrows, watching Louis’ soft eyes. He was a bit shocked by how quick he was to accept the invitation.

"Will the other guys care if I intrude?"

"You’re not intruding, Lou," Harry grinned, "They asked if you wanted to go."

"Oh, so  _they_ want me to go. Not you. I see how it is,” He smiled, teasingly.

Harry paused, smiling back, “Of course I want you to go.”

"Okay, then I’ll go."

* * *

 

"Um, there’s this thing this weekend. A few of my friends invited me to it, and I was wondering if it’s okay if I go.." Louis asked, watching his mum shift in front of him. He rarely asked permission but he knew he would get in trouble if he disappeared for a whole weekend. 

"Who’s going to be there?"

"A few friends I met."

"Like Harry?" She raised her eyebrows at her son.

Louis frowned, “Who cares if he’s going to be there? I’m not saying he is but why does it matter?”

His mum frowned, “Louis, you know that I love you—”

"No, I don’t know that."

His mum ignored his comment, “I just.. I can’t accept the fact that you’re dating  _him_. You are worth more than that, we have more money, we probably have better genes, you just— you deserve someone better..”

Louis stared at his mother, bewildered. He couldn’t believe her, “That’s all you care about? You don’t even care that I could actually be happy for once?  That maybe I feel like I’m cared about because you sure as hell don’t fucking care about me—”

He was cut off by his mum raising her hand and slapping him across the face, leaving a sharp pain, “I love you, and you know that. Don’t you even be disrespectful to me. Do you see what he’s doing to you?!”

Louis bit his lip, holding onto his cheek, “Yes, you  _so_ love me,” He rolled his eyes, “And don’t you even blame this on Harry. He’s been nothing but nice to you. I’m going. I’m just letting you know so you aren’t freaking out this weekend. If you even would notice that I’m gone,” He spit, turning around and began to walk up the stairs.

* * *

 

By the time the weekend came, Louis couldn’t wait any longer. He was happy to get out of his house and happy to be able to spend the little time he had left with Harry. He knew it was going to be hard to say goodbye to the boy and he hated knowing he had to go soon. As he pulled into Harry’s driveway, happy that Anne didn’t mind him leaving his car at their house for the few days that they were away, he noticed the other guys were already there. He got out and grabbed his bag, walking up to the door. When he knocked, Zayn was the first one to answer it with a wide smile.

"Lou-eh!"

Louis smiled and walked inside, “Hi Zayn.”

By his voice, Harry perked up a bit and got up off of the couch. Niall and Anne both followed and greeted Louis. Anne even pulled him into a hug while the other two boys gave Harry a small look of approval. Louis smiled after they pulled away and made his way over to Harry, giving him a wide smile.

"Hi Lou."

"Hi Harry," Louis smiled, throwing an arm around his tiny waist, unnoticeable to the other few people in the room.

"Ready to go?" Zayn asked, looking at the boys. They all nodded and gave Anne a small hug goodbye and made their way to Zayn’s car.

Louis threw his bag into the very back and sat in the backseat. Harry joined him in the back and Niall sat in the passenger seat.

The drive was only about two hours, but Louis had fallen asleep sometime when they first started to drive. He had been staring out of the window and started to doze off a bit before Harry reached in the back and handed him a pillow he had brought. Louis gave him a thankful smile and pressed it against the window, falling asleep quickly by the faint scent of Harry buried in the pillow. 

Before he knew it, he was being shaken awake by Harry. His eyes fluttered open and he blinked a few times to get adjusted to the sunlight. Harry smiled a bit and waited as Louis unbuckled and pushed himself out of his seat. Harry reached in the back and grabbed his bag and Louis’ bag. Then he glanced up and saw Louis waiting for him near the door that Zayn and Niall were already in. Harry smiled slightly and caught up with Louis, handing him his bag.

After a few hours of them showing Louis around, Harry and Louis found themselves walking up and down the beach. Neither of them knew honestly how long they were walking, but they didn’t mind. They had been walking with the other boys for a while but they left and left the two boys alone. Louis ignored the fuzzy feeling in his stomach and found himself watching Harry. Harry’s eyes drifted to the waves then back to Louis. They both exchanged a sweet smile and looked away quickly. Louis’ eyebrows pushed together as his eyes trailed back to Harry’s face and saw that he was back to staring at the water - almost like it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Without thinking, he reached out and took Harry’s hand in his own. Harry jumped a bit, surprised by the affection that he was given lately. Usually they were kinda closed off in public and it made him giddy feeling because Louis was giving him attention. But he quickly intertwined their fingers, smiling at Louis.

"Is this," Louis paused, "Okay?" He motioned a bit towards their hand, loosening the grip a bit.

But Harry quickly tightened their hands again and nodded, “Yes,” He nodded, giving him a tight grin.

* * *

 

After dinner and embarrassing stories about their past with all of the boys, the two of them drifted off into Harry’s room. They sat criss-crossed on top of his bed, laughing and eating junk food. They had the TV on silent and they were just talking for the past few hours and it was nice.

Louis glanced at the clock and frowned, “I should probably go sleep,” He spoke, closing the bag of chips that laid next to him. He swiped off the trail of crumbs and looked back at Harry’s pouting face. He found Harry attractive all the time, but in this moment, he realized just how adorable he really was and how innocent looking he was. The way his hair laid on his forehead, the curls slightly in his eyes. And the way he licked his pink lips, leaving spit glistening off of it. His eyes were so,  _so green_  and intense as they followed Louis wherever he went.He wanted to just stay and hug him the whole night and never let him go. But he gave him a tight smile and started sliding off of the bed but was stopped when Harry grabbed his arm tightly.

"No. Please," He whimpered, whispering quietly, "Stay,"

Louis nodded immediately and crawled back up onto the bed, settling right next to Harry. He pulled the blanket up over the both of them and found himself watching the boy again with an almost intense stare.

Harry stared right back for a few moments, “I hate this,” He said quietly, not looking away.

Louis frowned, “You hate what?” He murmured, turning on his side so he could face Harry completely.

"The way you make me feel.. because you’re leaving in just a few weeks," Harry’s eyes wandered off, making sure to avoid Louis’ eyes.

Louis swallowed, this was the first time they were talking about how long he had left there. He watched as Harry looked everywhere but at him, “Look at me,” He murmured softly.

Harry’s eyes locked on Louis.

"It’s going to be alright,  _we_ will be alright. Trust me, okay?”

Harry nodded, “I know.. I’m just.. scared I guess,” He shrugged slightly, a bit embarrassed because of his insecurities.

 ”Don’t be.”


	11. Chapter 11

When Harry wakes up, he doesn’t even think about moving. He’s afraid that he would wake up the peaceful sleeping boy next to him and they would have to get up and go downstairs with the rest of the boys. He wanted to cherish whatever moments he had left with Louis. He would spend all day in that bed if it meant that Louis wouldn’t leave his side. But after a few moments, he felt shifting in the spot next to him. He closed his eyes again, hoping it would look like he was sleeping if Louis decided to get up. Then he felt Louis’ arms move across his chest and hold onto him tightly, pulling him closer to his body. Harry smiled and gladly moved closer to Louis. Their bodies pressed together and Harry bit his lip and his eyelids fluttered back open to peak at the boy.

“Mmm, wanna sleep,” Louis mumbled softly, knowing that Harry was awake, “Here with you.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Harry whispered softly, “Promise.”

He felt Louis nod weakly and tiredly, moving closer to him. Almost as if he was trying to get as much warmth as possible from Harry’s body. Harry bit back a smile and closed his eyes once more. Before he knew it, Louis nodded back off into a deep sleep and Harry laid there with his eyes closed and counting Louis’ soft breaths and his heartbeat. He could feel his warm breath on his neck and it made goosebumps rise on his arms and the hair on the back of his neck to stand up. he honestly loved the feeling of the boy’s hot breath against his skin. He knew that it was their last full day that they could spend together before they had to go back to their own houses the next day and he wanted to make the best of it. So he just laid there with Louis as he slept for a few more hours and he couldn’t fall back asleep, he didn’t want to. He was afraid of missing any time with him, even if that meant for both of them to be sleeping, he didn’t care. His fingers lightly grazed over Louis’ soft skin on his arm. Then they made their way up to Louis’ cheek and to his hair and on his cheekbones and collarbone. He just craved for the feeling of Louis’ skin against his fingertips.

After a few hours, Louis finally woke up. They walked downstairs to join the rest of the boys and they all ate and went out to the beach for the day. It was basically the four of them messing around in the water and on the shore. But Harry and Louis ended up separating themselves from the rest of the group and ended up going off into the water by themselves or walking along the beach with just the two of them. And whether they noticed they did it or not, they were attached by the hip and anyone around them could notice that they weren’t going to get very far without each other. Louis even held Harry’s hand again and it made Harry feel really giddy and he couldn’t stop smiling. He was happy, really  _really_  happy and he didn’t know how to react or how to show it.

So after a long day of them getting in and out of the salty water and getting sand everywhere, they found themselves back up on the patio around a fire and freshly showered. Louis and Harry shared a small bench with a pillow as a cushion on it with a blanket over each of them. Niall and Zayn both sat in chairs on the other side of the fire facing them. They all had a plate of food in their laps and were staring at the fire and eating at the same time. At night, it got pretty windy so it was chilly and they were all bundled up with blankets.

“Are you cold?” Louis asked quietly, watching Harry shift a bit next to him and bring his blanket closer to him. Harry gave him a small nod, looking up at Louis. Louis brought his own blanket up, inviting the boy to come and share his blanket with him. It was an invitation to get as close as possible to him and to share each others body heat basically. Harry lifted his plate up off of his lap and moved close to him, letting Louis lay the blanket over his lap. Harry placed the plate back down on his lap and leaned against Louis. Louis put his now empty plate on the ground next to him and wrapped his arm around the boy, rubbing it softly with his thumb. He ignored the fact that Harry was bigger than him and just held the boy.

“Okay?” He asked quietly, looking at Harry. It was almost like he was asking permission if it was okay for them to cuddle basically.

Harry nodded instantly, smiling wide, “Yes, thank you,” He answered softly. He then put his plate on the ground as well, not really caring if he was finished or not. Then he wrapped his arms around Louis and brought the boy even closer to him. Neither of them really paid attention to the other two boys right across from them and just continued to smile at each other.

“So,” Zayn cleared his throat, “When do you have to leave, Louis?”

The two boys snapped out of their little world and Harry felt his throat go dry. His grip on Louis loosened because he hated even thinking about Louis leaving. He didn’t want to think about it now when it was supposed to be a good get away. He didn’t even know exactly when the boy was supposed to leave so he was scared as well. He didn’t know how much longer Louis had left here.

Louis felt Harry tense up a bit so he rubbed his arm lightly with his thumb before answering, “In about two weeks,” Louis frowned.

Harry felt like he wanted to cry. Two weeks. That was all he had left here with Harry. Then he was going to be gone for another year and Harry didn’t even know how he was supposed to react at the news that he was leaving in two weeks. He was leaving a week before Summer even ended for him and everything and all the time they spent together seemed so much more important to him.

“Two weeks? That’s it?” Niall raised his eyebrows, watching as Harry shifted closer to Louis in almost a protective way. Like he was going to stop him from going anywhere.

“Yep,” He paused, biting his lip, “that’s it,” He continued said softly over the crackling of the burning fire in front of them. He stared at it, tightening his grip in return to Harry.

"Summer doesn’t end for another three weeks though," Niall said confused.

"I know. My parents want me to go home and get ready for uni and stuff," He sighed quietly and looked over at Harry to find him staring at the fireplace and not looking at him in return. He watched the orange and red dance in his eyes and could feel the mood change a bit. He then reached over and grabbed Harry’s free hand, intertwining their fingers. Harry turned and looked at Louis, giving him a small smile and turned away again. He squeezed their hands together and frowned once he turned away from him. Louis sighed at the coolness of Harry’s long fingers tangled with his.

About an hour passed and Zayn and Niall both had made their ways into their rooms to go to sleep at one point until It was just Harry and Louis left outside on the patio. Their stares shifted from the fire to the moon to the beach and the water repeatedly. Basically everywhere but each other for the longest time until Louis finally cleared his throat, causing Harry to turn his gaze to him. Louis stood up, untangling their fingers and reached down to grab both of their plates on the floor. He stacked them on top of each other and turned around to look at Harry, “Let’s go to bed.”

Harry nodded and stood up as well, grabbing the blankets off of the bench. He followed Louis into the house, stopping in the kitchen to put the plates up. Then they made their way up into the room they shared the night before. They had their own rooms but ended up bunking into this one, they even brought their bags into it and claimed it as theirs. Harry threw the blankets onto the floor and watched as Louis made his way over to him.

“I’m sorry,” Louis said quietly, not really sure what he was apologizing for but he felt like he owed Harry an apology. He felt almost like it was necessary because Harry looked anything but happy like he normally was. He leaned against the slightly taller boy’s chest and closed his eyes, “I’m so sorry.”

Harry stood there for a second, unsure of what he was supposed to be forgiving Louis for, “Why?” He asked softly, his voice was a bit hoarse. He cleared his throat and brought both of his hands to rest on Louis’ lower back.

“Because..” Louis paused, “I don’t know,” He frowned, his brow furrowed slightly, “I don’t want to go. You know I don’t. I’m gonna miss you and I don’t want to go,” He looked up at the boy and looked everywhere except for his eyes.

Harry frowned, pulling away a little from the hug to rest his forehead against Louis’. He watched as Louis met his eyes with some sort of panic filled in the blue orbs.  His eyes were full of apologies and sadness and some sort of rush ran through Harry’s veins.  Harry leaned in and pressed his lips against Louis’ rather roughly. His hands rested against both of louis’ cheeks and he walked until Louis was against a wall. His tongue traced the outline of the boy’s lips and made it’s way into his mouth, tasting the sweetness of him. Soft whimpers filled the air as Harry’s kisses made their way down to Louis’ neck - where they found their place and he began to nibble slightly on it. Then he began to bite and suck and graze his tongue over the bites until there were purple and pink markings along his neck as if they were screaming that he belonged to someone. 

His hands played with the hem of Louis’ shirt as he made his way back up to Louis’ lips and planted a soft peck before pulling away. He looked him straight in the eyes for a few seconds before pulling off his shirt. Louis leaned foreword and caught Harry’s lips with his teeth and walked until the back of Harry’s knees hit his bed and they pulled away once more to remove more clothing. Harry yanked off his shirt and he fumbled slightly with the buttons on Louis’ pants. He was slightly trembling, mostly because it had been a while since he had last done this and he had only done it with one guy plenty of times but none of it meant anything.  _This_  meant something and it scared him, but it didn’t stop him. 

As Louis’ fingers made their way to Harry’s button on his pants, Harry got a bit more nervous. Louis moved and pulled his jeans and his underwear off in one swift movement and Harry suddenly felt a bit insecure. He was feeling a bit shy and noticeably nervous and Louis could tell. 

"It’s okay," Louis whispered, leaning forward and pecking his lips once again. He understood. He was nervous too and it  _was_  Harry. It was Harry and Harry trusted him and Harry was so innocent and kind and he was scared he wouldn’t make it good for him. He knew what all of this meant to Harry. he had talked about it a few times before and Harry told him that he wasn’t the kind of guy to just fuck someone and go. He knew that sex meant something to him and he wasn’t going to waste this.

"I know, Lou. I trust you. It’s just.. Been a while," Harry shrugged shakily before kissing his lips again, not letting Louis reply this time. 

Somewhere in the soft cries and moans and the whispering of each other’s names and the sweat and the pleasure and the deep and meaningful thrusts, Harry realized that he loved Louis.

He loved the way he heard the chime at the restaurant and hearing Louis’ cheerful voice. He loved the way Louis sang to the radio when they drove home after. He loved his eyes and his smile. He loved the way he could tell him anything. He loved the way that he hated coffee more than anything and he loved the way that Louis wouldn’t do anything to hurt Harry. He loved how he had grown to know the boy more than he knew the back of his hand. He loved the way his brow furrowed when he looked like he was debating something in his head. He loved how Louis made him happy and was a friend over everything else that they were. 

He loved Louis. 

It hit him right at the peak of everything and he came hard and was trembling and he gasped slightly, holding onto Louis. Louis thrusted one final time into the boy before pulling out - their sweaty skin sliding against each other and all Harry wanted was  _moremoremore_  and  _louislouislouis_. Louis was everything and he had been for the last month and everything was going to be gone in just two weeks. 

Harry and Louis lay there for a few more seconds, out of breath and sticky but so  _so_  happy. Louis turned onto his side and perched himself up to where he was leaning onto his elbow and looking down at the younger boy. He gave him a smile as soon as the boy met his eyes. Harry returned it quickly and brushed some hair out of his face. “You’re so beautiful, Harry,” Louis whispered. He meant it too because he  _was_  so painfully beautiful. The emotion in Harry’s eyes was so raw and Louis wanted to disappear in them. He leaned down and kissed Harry’s lips again, “You are one of the most amazing people I have ever met. I’m so happy I met you,” he said quietly - watching Harry’s reaction. 

Harry just stared, listening to Louis’ voice. He didn’t know what to say and he couldn’t find any correct words to come out at the moment. So he just closed his eyes and let Louis continue to brush his cheek lightly with his fingertips. Soon enough, they both drifted off to sleep naked and sweaty and happy and tangled up with each other and in the sheets.

* * *

 

When Louis wakes up, the bed is empty. He frowned slightly, rubbing his eyes of sleep and sat up. Memories from last night rush into his mind and he smiles slightly to himself. He pulled the blanket off of him and grabbed a random shirt off of the floor and slid it over his head. It turned out to be Harry’s and he can smell him and he wants to just wrap himself up with Harry’s scent and hide. But he doesn’t. He grabs some boxers and some sweat pants and slides them on before making his way down the stairs.

He finds Harry cooking some bacon and Niall sitting at the table waiting patiently for some food. Harry’s wearing nothing but boxers and Louis can see the muscles in his back flexing and he wants to just jump his bones or hug him or kiss him or at least touch him, but he doesn’t. He can see the trail of love bites running up his neck and the few on his chest when he turns over slightly. He smiles a bit smug to himself and makes his way to the table and sits next to Niall.

"Morning Louis!" Niall smiles, looking over at him.

"Goodmorning Niall," Louis says, grinning.

Harry whips around at the sound of Louis’ voice and smiles, “Oh,” He can feel his face get a bit warm, “Morning. I’m making bacon. Want some?” Harry smiles watching him.

Louis nods, “Yes please,” he smiled, watching as Harry grinned and turned around. Happiness sparkled in his eyes for the few seconds that they had laid eyes on each other. A few minutes later Harry brought the pan and a plate over to him and Niall. He set the empty plate in front of Louis and put a few strips on it and a few on Niall’s plate. Then he put some on another plate for himself and took a spot next to Louis.

"Sleep well?" Niall asked, taking a bite and glancing at Louis. He had a slightly taunting smile on his lips but Louis ignored it.

Louis bit his lip and glanced at Harry for a second then back at Niall, “Yes I slept great.”

Harry bit down his smile and took another bite out of his bacon. They continued their small talk and eating and Louis stole small glances of Harry. He knew that whatever time that he had left here, he would spent it with Harry. He would spend as much time as he could with him because he didn’t know how he was going to cope with being away from him for a year. He didn’t want to be away, he just wanted to stay here. But he couldn’t. Not yet at least, he had to go back and finish uni and be with his sisters and whoever wanted him. He wished that Harry could somehow go with him but he knew that he couldn’t. 

As the hours go by, they pack up their things and they finally leave the house. Harry fall asleep against Louis and Louis can’t help but smile. And for the first time in a while, Louis feels like that maybe he  _wants_ to put a label on this. He wants to call Harry his boyfriend because he doesn’t know who will come and sweep him off of his feet while he’s gone. He knows that Harry is a catch and he wants Harry to be  _his_. No one else’s. 


	12. Chapter 12

“You like him a lot, I can tell. Niall and I can both see it because it’s written all over your face when you’re around him. The whole time we were there, you guys were acting like it was just you two. Don’t even try to lie to me, Harry,” Zayn watched as the boy fidgeted in the seat in front of him. They had been at Harry’s house for the past hour talking and discussing what had happened during the weekend at the beach. He could tell something had changed in Harry and Louis while ther ebut he couldn’t put his finger on it.

Harry sighed, giving in, “If I tell you something—”

Zayn interrupted before Harry could finish, “Tell me.”

"I had sex with Louis."

Zayn was a bit caught off guard and choked on his water that he was attempting to take a sip out of. His eyes went wide and he watched Harry, then his lips twitched into a small smirk, “Get some.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Shut up.”

"Are you guys dating or are you just fuck buddies?" 

Harry watched Zayn, not knowing what to say. He didn’t know if he could really say that he was dating Louis. Louis knew that Harry wasn’t the kind of person to sleep with someone without it meaning anything - something that had come up in a few of their rambling conversations. If it was his choice, he wanted Louis. Especially after he realized he loved him and all he could think about was Louis’ hands on him, their lips attached, Louis’ naked body, and his whimpering noises he made during their night of passion that had taken place the few days before.  He was excited for work tonight, especially since there wasn’t a doubt in his mind that Louis was gonna be there. He knew and he had a feeling and he couldn’t be even more sure that he would be there. So he would ask him tonight what everything meant to him. If the feelings that he had were equal on Louis’ side and that scared him to death. 

And he was right. At the right time, there was a noise that wasn’t new that filled in the restaurant and a feathery brown haired boy who had been there a dozen times sat down and waited for the green eyed boy. Harry finished cleaning the cup that was in his hand and dried it. He set it where it belonged and made his way over to the boy who was watching him and already had a smile plastered on his face. Harry smiled back immediately as his eyes traced over the boy’s face as he got closer. He got lost in his thoughts and just stared at Louis’ features. He couldn’t find a single flaw in the boy and it frustrated him more than anything. His gaze found Louis’ hands and remembered the way Louis had touched him the other day and he wanted him again. He wanted to make love with Louis again more than anything and the thought made him bite his lip. 

"You okay?" Louis raised his eyebrow, watched as Harry sat down. 

"Yeah, I’m really okay," Harry smiled, nodding. He licked his lips and watched Louis, "I missed you."

Louis couldn’t help but smile slightly, “I missed you too, Harry,” He said softly, his hand moved and found their way to the boy’s cheek. His palm rested softly against it and his fingers played along the skin. 

Harry sighed happily, closing his eyes against the touch. He somehow brought himself to speak after a few moments, “Can we talk?”

Louis’ hand dropped when he realized how long he had been caressing the boy’s pink speckled cheeks. He frowned, feeling a bit uneasy at the boy’s words. He never found the whole ‘can we talk’ a good sign. 

"It’s not bad, I just.. needed to ask you something," Harry reassured him.

Louis nodded, “Okay. Yeah of course, you can ask me anything, Haz.”

He perked up a bit at the nickname but shook it off, nodding his head, “Uh. It’s just.. ever since the other night,” He could feel the warmth of his cheeks increase but he ignored it, “I was just wondering something.”

"What is it?" Louis swallowed, feeling his throat tighten a bit. He had a feeling he knew what was coming next. 

"Just.. what are we? Like," Harry swallowed nervously, "I know you don’t like labels Louis. But I feel like we are more than friends. And I really really like you. I just," Harry shrugged, feeling a bit of a loss at words. He didn’t know what to add or what to say. He just let his words trail off as he stared into the boy’s crystal blue eyes. 

Louis nodded, “I understand. I like you too, Harry, a lot. I’m just scared,” he shrugged, “I’m scared one of us is going to get hurt because of whatever we are or what we become. I don’t want to hurt you or I don’t want to get hurt. I care about you way too much to see you like that.”

"What if I said I wanted to be with you? Like in a way that’s more than a friend - more than whatever we are now, Louis. I want to be able to call you mine and I want to be there for you. I just, I fucking like you so much and I just want to be able to enjoy whatever this is now," Harry shook his head, feeling tears sting his eyes. They weren’t sad tears, they were more like tears of desperation. His teeth caught his lip again and he watched Louis shift in the seat of the booth in front of him. He chewed slightly on his lip and waited for some kind of response from the older boy. 

After a few minutes that felt like an eternity, Louis finally spoke - causing Harry to jump. He was already fighting tears and the urge to cry grew stronger with every second that passed. 

"Okay," Louis said softly, nodding a bit, "Yeah, okay."

"Okay?" Harry raised his eyebrows, his heart sped up wondering if he was processing this correctly. Louis nodded, smiling a bit. He reached out and grabbed Harry’s hand, tangling their fingers together. Harry’s eyes watched their fingers move together as one, biting back a grin. His eyes flickered back up to Louis and he couldn’t help but smile wider. He was happy, at least for now. As long as Louis was still here - he would be happy. 

* * *

 

After the usual shift, Louis drove both of them back to Harry’s house. Louis smiled up at the familiar home and watched as Harry opened the door to the house, pausing to let Louis walk in first. They smiled at each other and immediately went to the kitchen to grab some snacks. They laughed as they grabbed chips, sodas, and cookies and ran up the stairs to Harry’s room - careful not to wake up Anne. They both collapsed onto the bed in giggles and opened up the bag of cookies. They began to talk about random things and they ate and stole kisses and held hands and tickled each other. It was late and neither of them were feeling even a bit tired. 

About an hour past and they found themselves on their sides and facing each other. Their legs were tangled and Harry’s hand was resting firmly on Louis’ hip. They just watched each other, smiling every now and then and getting lost in each other’s eyes. Harry finally closed the gap between them and closed the distance between their lips. They kissed until they were breathless and pulled away for a few seconds to catch their breaths then they would kiss again. Louis moved so he was on top of Harry and peppered kisses from his lips to his neck, where he began to make marks again. He softly sucked the boy’s neck, licked, then sucked harder and bit until the boy was whimpering at the touch. Louis didn’t break the kiss when his fingers found Harry’s buttons on his jeans and he could feel the hardness beneath him from the boy. He palmed it through his jeans and caused a soft hiss from Harry to fill the air.

Just like a couple of days ago, Harry laid under the boy and watched Louis’ eyes as he thrusted into him. Slowly and meaningful at first then faster and more desperate. Their soft moans, which they kept down to not wake up Anne, their breathless panting, and the sliding of their sweaty skin against each other were the only things that were heard in the room. Harry felt beads of sweat dripping from his curls onto his forehead. Then he found himself desperately clawing at the Louis’ back as the boy thrusted in deeper than he had in the thrusts before and he hit a spot that Harry found himself get weak at. 

"Oh, Lou," Harry gasped softly, closing his eyes and moaning with the thrust and the angle of it. His nails ran down Louis’ bare back and he closed his eyes. 

"You’re so beautiful, Haz," Louis breathed. 

Harry finally came with a gasp and a loud moan along with Louis, who rode out his orgasm. He finally pulled out and collapsed right next to the boy. Their bodies pressed together and Harry found himself smiling wide. His body was still trembling from the orgasm but he found himself desperately reaching for the boy once again. Louis felt Harry’s hand searching for him and he tangled their fingers immediately.  They lay there for a few minutes, catching their breath and starting to drift off to sleep. But Harry’s mind began to wander off. He began to think as his face pressed against Louis’ arm. 

"11 days until you leave," Harry whispered quietly. He wondered if Louis was even still awake. 

"Don’t think about that, love."

Harry frowned, ignoring the racing of his heart at the term of endearment, “How can I not though?” He asked, his voice was shaky and quiet. He swallowed back the lump in his throat and stared at the soft sprinkle of freckles on Louis’ arm that he hadn’t noticed before. 

"Just think about now. I’m happy now," Louis nodded, pecking his lips happily, "I’m not going to think about the future just yet."

"I-" Harry began to shake slightly, holding back his tears, "I don’t want you to go."

"I don’t want to go either, Harry, at all. Especially now, after  _this_  after  _you_ ,” Louis turned and was now facing Harry, “But I’ll be back in no time.”

Harry took a shaky breath, “Yeah, in a year,” he said quietly. He could feel his eyes stinging with tears, “That’s a long time.”

Louis noticed the shininess of his eyes. His hand moved and began to wipe Harry’s tears away, “Don’t cry, please.”

He didn’t reply right away. Instead he let a soft cry take over the silence. He sniffled after a few moments, “God, I’m so embarrassing,” Harry laughed shakily. He shook his head and wiped at his eyes quickly. 

"No, you’re not," Louis watched the boy, biting his lip.

Harry rolled his eyes then bit his lip as well, “Do you,” he swallowed, “Do you think that  _we’ll_  be okay?” 

"Yes, I do," Louis nodded confidently.

That was all Harry needed. He closed his eyes and moved as close as possible to Louis and kissed his lips softly. He fell asleep to the soft fingertips running up and down his arm and Louis’ soft and warm breaths against his skin. 

Before he knew it, he was being shaken awake. His eyelids fluttered open and he found Louis staring down at him. He was fully dressed and Harry suddenly felt a bit insecure - still naked under the covers. He rubbed his sleepy eyes with his knuckles and stared up at the boy. 

"What time is it?" Harry asked quietly, his voice cracking from the sleep. 

"4:30," he smiled slightly, "I have to go, before my parents notice that I’m gone. I’ll see you tonight okay?" Louis spoke, leaning down to hold Harry’s cheek with his palm for a few seconds. 

Harry nodded sleepily, “Okay,” he yawned. He closed his eyes against the warmth of Louis’ palm against his cheek. He groaned in protest when Louis pulled his hand away and leaned down peck his lips. He ignored the groans of protest and whispered softly against the boy’s lips, “Bye Harry.”

And suddenly Harry was alone but he smiled wide. Louis had woken him up to say bye so he wouldn’t just wake up and been alone with no answers.  He jumped a bit when he felt his phone vibrating on the table next to his bed. He reached over and opened it to find it was from Louis.  Miss you already. X Harry grinned wide and set the phone back in it’s original place. Every little thing Louis did, Harry swore he loved him more and more. Harry was happy. So incredibly happy.

 


	13. Chapter 13

A few days pass and it’s the same routine for the two of them. Louis waited for Harry until his shift was over, then he would drive them both back to Harry’s house. They would grab food and make their way into Harry’s room and spend the time cuddling and eating. Then it would eventually lead to kissing and touching then they would end up naked and making passionate love. After, they would fall asleep in each other’s arms until early morning when Louis would wake Harry up to say bye to him. Then he would tell him that he would see him later and Harry would usually smile sleepily and kiss him softly as if he was saying  _I’m going to miss you_. Mostly because he was often too tired to even speak (besides the word  _bye, see you later)_ then he would be falling asleep again, alone but not feeling completely alone. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to make the two of them happier than they could imagine. And it made Harry always thinking about what he had left with Louis.

7 days.

One week.

He didn’t like thinking of the time they had left, but it was usually all he could think of these days.

Harry didn’t know what he was going to do once Louis was gone. He didn’t want to think about going to sleep alone and without another person next to him. That he was going to be waking up early, not because Louis was waking him up to say bye and giving him a kiss, but because he would be going to school.

He would be having to go to work now and looking at the empty booth that shared so many memories and kisses and touches that meant a lot to him. But now, it would be empty and Harry would feel empty inside.

Anne wasn’t stupid. She knew what was going on between the two of the boys and they had made it very obvious. She could tell by the wide smiles on their faces when they were around each other. Late at night she could hear the giggles when the door opened and when they were trying to be quiet. She could also, awkwardly, hear the soft and heated moans in Harry’s room at nights and she tried to not say anything to embarrass her son. She knew normal mums wouldn’t like it if their son was having sex in the room across the hall late at night - but she honestly didn’t mind. She knew he was just a teenager, but over every thing she was happy that Harry was finally happy because he deserved it. Because after everything that he had been through, he deserved to be happy. She loved when Harry walked into the kitchen the next morning with a wide grin and his dimples showing proudly. She loved the way he blushed a bit when she mentioned Louis. She didn’t bring up the sex but he knew that she knew by the look in her eyes when they talked about Louis, which happened often. (He blamed his nosy mother)

Harry would’ve never imagined that some random boy who showed up every night at the restaurant would get to be  _this._ Someone that literally made his day so much better and so much more exciting. And he hoped so much that the boy felt the same about Harry. All he wanted was to be in love and to be loved – that was the problem with the last boy he dated. He didn’t love Harry back and Harry thought he did. But he had a feeling that Louis could be different – that  _this_ was real.

When Harry woke up that morning, he blinked a few times to get adjusted to the light. He was pleased to remember that he had the day off and wondered if it was going to be spent with Louis. He slid the sheets off of his naked body and rolled out of his bed, remembering Louis waking him up just hours before to say goodbye. He remembered the way that Louis’ lips tasted like and what his bed hair looked like – his sleepy look in his eyes. He shook his head, biting down a wide smile, and pulled on a t-shirt and some sweat pants. He knew his mum wasn’t home because she was already at work, so he walked into the kitchen and felt his stomach rumbling for food. So he grabbed began to open some cabinets and reached for a bowl. He poured some cereal and milk into the bowl and jumped a bit as his phone began to vibrate next to him. He took a spoonful of the cereal in his mouth before reaching over and grabbing the phone.

"Hello?" The younger boy answered, his voice muffled by the food in his mouth. He smiled, knowing exactly who it was by the caller ID.

"Hey," The soft voice filled the phone and it was almost enough for Harry to sigh and just talk to him for the rest of the day. But something about the way he said it made him confused.

Harry frowned a bit at the tone, “Are you okay?”

"Yeah.. It’s just," he paused, "I know today is your day off and we were supposed to hang out.. but I don’t think I can. My mum decided to tell me that I had to watch my sisters while they went out and they won’t be back later today. I don’t understand why she can’t ask one of the workers to watch them," his voice trailed off.

"Oh," Harry frowned a bit, shifting in his seat a little and taking another bite out of his cereal that was placed on his lap.

"I mean, unless you want to come over.." Louis offered, sounding hopeful. Harry could imagine his nervous smile at the invitation.

Harry bit his lip and smiled a bit, “Okay, yeah, sure. What time?” He hoped he didn’t sound too desperate because he wanted to just scream.

"Well, I could get you in like two hours? It could be like an all day thing, unless you want to leave sooner."

"Sounds good," Harry’s smile grew and he said a soft goodbye and hung up the phone.

He was spending the whole day with Louis and he couldn’t have asked for a better day off of work.

* * *

 

Just like it had been planned, a few hours later, there was a knock on the door. Harry bit back a grin and pulled a grey beanie over his curls. He found himself always wanting to look nice in front of Louis and it made him a bit giddy because it had been so  _long_ since something like this. He opened the door and found Louis standing there with a smile on his lips and looking flawless and breathtaking as always. He returned the smile immediately and closed the door behind him, walking towards Louis’ car.

"I was going to bring the girls because I was kind of scared of leaving Lottie in charge.. But, I figured they would be fine. So when you get there, just act the way you were at dinner. Be yourself,” Louis smiled, watching the younger boy stumble a bit.

"Okay," Harry sighed, nodding his head.

Louis laughed softly, stopping and grabbing onto the boy’s shoulders. They both stood in the middle of the driveway in front of the car, “Why do I feel like you’re nervous?”

Harry watched the boy’s blue eyes for a few seconds before shrugging, “Maybe because I  _am_ nervous?”

“ _Why?_ It’s just my sisters. And you’ve already met them and I’m pretty sure Daisy likes you more than she likes me anyway..” Louis said softly, brushing a curl off of Harry’s forehead.

Harry’s eyebrow creased and he shrugged, “Doubt it.”

"She actually talks to you!"

"She talked to me  _one_ time when I was tying that bow in her hair,” Harry laughed softly, pushing his way past the boy and he made his way to the passenger side of the car.

He waited for the boy to unlock the car but to his surprise, Louis didn’t walk to the driver’s side. He made is way over to Harry and pushed him softly to where his back was leaning against the Porsche. Then he leaned forward and connected their lips sloppily, Harry held onto the boy’s hips and pressed himself closer to him. Louis’ tongue made its way immediately through Harry’s pursed lips and he could almost taste the sweetness of the boy. It was short and filled with all sorts of passion and love. After a few seconds, Harry could feel his lips twitching into a smile against Louis’ lips. He knew that Louis was going to pull away shortly after if he did begin to smile, so he tried his best to withstand it. But failed. His lips formed into a huge grin and Louis pulled away, ignoring Harry’s groans of protests. He leaned his forehead against the younger boy’s and smiled slightly.

"What was that for?" Harry laughed softly, grinning back.

"I missed you," Louis shrugged, smiling innocently.

Harry laughed quietly, pecking his lips once more, “I missed you too.”

Harry knew it was silly because they had only seen each other just a few hours before, but he  _did_ miss him. A lot.

* * *

 

"I’m home," Louis called, closing the door behind Harry after they both walked in. It was exactly like Harry remembered it but a bit less scary knowing that his parents weren’t home. There wasn’t any greetings from his sisters, just a few greetings from the workers around the house and Harry stayed close to Louis, still out of his comfort zone and a bit unfamiliar with his surroundings.

They made their way into the kitchen, where Lottie was. She glanced up from behind the book she was reading and gave the two boys a small smile, “Oh hi guys.”

"You remember Harry, right?" Louis raised his eyebrows at his sister.

"Of course. Hi Harry," She smiled.

"Hello," Harry smiled shyly.

Harry looked around for a few moments, spotting boxes that were beginning to get packed. He felt himself go cold and he turned away quickly, returning his attention to the siblings in front of him. He knew Louis was watching him for a few seconds, but ignored the stare until the boy turned away finally.

Louis made his way to his fridge, throwing Harry another, reassuring, glance over his shoulder. He then grabbed the bottle of orange juice off of the top shelf and made his way over to the cabinets to grab a glass, “Want some?”

Harry nodded and sat down next to Lottie, “Yes please.”

Louis poured himself some orange juice and poured a glass for Harry. He made his way back over to his sister and Harry and placed the glass in front of Harry, “So where’s the twins?”

"In their room, I think?" Lottie shrugged, "Don’t ask me."

"I put you in charge!"

Lottie rolled her eyes and began to stare back at her book that was in her hand. Louis laughed softly and stood up, holding his hand out for Harry to take. Harry reached out and grabbed it, tangling their fingers together instantly.

Lottie glanced up and watched as the two boys scrambled away with their fingers intertwined. It had been a long time since she had seen Louis  _this_ happy and she didn’t miss both of their smiles, “You guys are really cute together,” She calls behind them.

Harry and Louis both turned back at the girl then looked at each other, grinning.

"Thanks," Louis called over his shoulder to his sister and looked back at Harry.

* * *

 

The boys walked up the stairs and made their way down a hallway that Harry remembered from dinner. He noticed pictures on the walls that he didn’t notice before and everything was much more  _clear_ when he didn’t feel extremely nervous. But he notices more boxes in the open doors inside of the rooms and he tries his best to ignore them. His eyes scanned room after room as Louis lead the way and Harry just followed (actually he was being pulled by the tight grip from their hands) until they reached the room that Harry remembered Daisy being in.

"Hey girls," Louis said softly as he cracked the door open. It revealed the twins and Felicite sitting on the bed and eating some candy. They were chatting away happily until the door opened and it revealed their brother - they got completely silent and just stared at him.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, “Uh, you guys remember Harry,” He nudged Harry into the room as well. Daisy’s eyes lit up a bit and she smiled at him. Harry smiled back and looked at the other girls, feeling a bit awkward as well.

"Hi," the girls said in unison.

Harry waved and bit down a shy smile, he could feel his cheeks burning as he felt the attention move to him. Louis noticed this and began to talk, “So what should we do for the next few hours?”

The girls stayed silent and looked at each other, shrugging.

"We can make cupcakes?" Harry offered, feeling the awkwardness between the siblings.

"Yeah!!" Phoebe screamed, jumping up off of the bed. Daisy followed quickly and they ran to the kitchen.

Louis glanced at Harry, giving him a  _thank you l_ ook. He wouldn’t have known what to do with the girls if it was just them and if Harry wasn’t there. He would’ve probably just left them in the room and walked downstairs to watch TV, but now he was actually bonding with them - thanks to Harry.

He missed his family and his sisters and he couldn’t remember the last time that he and his sisters, besides Lottie, actually laughed or hugged, or talked about something without the rest of his family right there. He wanted  _that_ relationship with them - the ones that were in movies or TV shows. He just wanted his sisters. He didn’t want them to feel like they were scared of him, he wanted to take care of them and actually love them properly unlike his parents did with them. They didn’t do anything with them, ever.

So he was surprised when Daisy began to talk to them when they were mixing the cupcake mix. She actually smiled at him and asked how his day was. She asked if he wanted to lick the spoon after she was done stirring it and Louis’ eyes lit up.

Before he could answer, “Are you in love with Harry?” She asked, handing Louis the spoon for him to lick.

Louis watched the girl and shrugged, taking one lick, then handed it back to her, “I don’t know.”

"I like him," She smiled, taking the spoon.

"Yeah?"

"He’s really nice," She finished licking the batter off of the spoon and put it in the sink, "And he’s cute," She grinned.

Louis picked up his sister and placed her on top of the counter, “He is, isn’t he?” Louis smiled, watching his sister’s face get a soft pink color.

"I think he loves you," She smiled nodding her head, "You should get married and have pretty babies."

Louis snorted, “We can’t have babies, Daisy,” He laughed loudly.

"Are you sure?" She smiled, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m pretty sure,” Louis laughed, pinching her cheek lightly.

* * *

 

After they set their cupcakes in the oven to bake and iced them then ate them, they found themselves all sprawled out on the couches, watching TV. It was already evening and the girls were yawning every now and then, but they kept their eyes wide open as best as they could.

On the big couch, Harry and Louis sat next to each other. Daisy had herself curled into Harry’s side and Phoebe sat a bit uncomfortable next to Daisy, still a bit uneasy with being so  _close_ to her brother – something she wasn’t used to at all.

Louis was still amazed that his sisters actually spoke to him the whole day and laughed and smiled. It was more than he ever asked for and he felt like it was possible because of Harry.

“I’m bored,” Phoebe said suddenly, turning to her twin.

Daisy shrugged, her brow furrowing. It was like she was trying to come up with something fun to do. Then she perked up and looked at Harry and Louis, “Can we do makeovers?” She asked, her eyes pleading.

“On each other?” Louis asked, raising a brow.

“You guys should do them on us and Fizzy and Lottie can be the judges and judge who did it better!” Harry exclaimed, grinning.

It was like he didn’t even care that he was agreeing to get his makeup done. That all he wanted was to make Louis’ sisters happy, even if it meant putting some silly makeup on – but it worked. The girls nodded quickly and both had huge grins across their faces.

Lottie and Felicite walked out of the room to get makeup and returned minutes later with a big bag of it. Lottie claimed it was her mother’s and everyone looked at her like she had gone insane. She just shrugged and put it in the middle of the girls, “Have fun,” She smirked.

The boys moved to where they were sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch.

“I call doing Harry’s makeup!” Daisy exclaimed, leaping towards Harry.

She landed on his leg and Harry laughed, “We better win,” He grinned, giving Daisy a high five.

Phoebe scooted to where she was sitting directly in front of Louis. She looked up and met her brother’s eyes, “We got this,” He grinned.

Phoebe’s lips twitched into a small smile and she nodded quickly, turning her attention back to her older sisters.

“You guys have ten minutes to do their makeup and we’ll judge who did better! Ready, set, go!”

Harry and Louis begin to giggle as the twins worked on them with concentrated faces. Every now and then the girls would scold them and tell them to stop moving and shaking because it was messing them up. Harry’s eyes were wide and his heart was pounding as the girl put mascara on his eyelashes, only getting a bit on his eyelid, but he was scared to death. (He didn’t know what it felt like and he thought it was going to get stabbed in his eye!) But he had complete trust in the girl and he made sure that she knew that.

Louis kept flinching but tried his best to stay still. He poked his sister’s tongue as it stuck out between her lips, as a way of concentrating. She then burst into giggles and had to pull her hand away from Louis’ face for a second. Louis began to laugh because his sister was laughing so hard. Then she continued doing his makeup.

After the ten minutes were up, the boys sat there with red lips and pink cheeks and blue eyelids and eyelashes that were clumped with black. They both looked at each other and began to laugh at how ridiculous each of them looked and wondered why they even agreed to do this in the first place.

“Okay, Lottie and I will now judge. Go do.. whatever. But leave the room,” Felicite grinned and turned back to Lottie as they both began to talk.

Louis made his way into the kitchen but froze when he saw his parents. Their eyes were wide as they saw the makeup and lipstick and wondered what the hell  _this_  was. It wasn’t any better when Harry bumped into Louis right after – his chin hitting the boy’s head.

“Ow, fuck— Oh.. Hi,” Harry said softly, feeling extremely embarrassed as he rubbed his chin softly.

"What the hell are you doing? Why is  _he_ here and why are you wearing makeup?!” His mum almost screamed, throwing her keys onto the counter. His dad just watched.

"We were playing with the girls—"

"I think you should leave," She spit, watching Harry.

Harry straightened up, “Okay..”  He glanced back at Louis. His heart was pounding - Louis’ parents intimidated him and he hated it.

"Look, let us go take off our makeup then I’ll take him home," Louis rolled his eyes and took Harry’s hand before walking up the stairs.

As they got into Louis’ room, they opened the door that led to the bathroom, the only words that were spoken came from Harry, “I don’t think your parents like me that much.”

They both grabbed a rag and put water and soap on it and began to scrub their faces, not knowing if this was actually going to work. After a few minutes, they both started to laugh as everything that just happened registered into their heads.

"Well, that was fucking embarrassing," Harry laughed, throwing the rag into the sink again.

Louis leaned over towards the boy and wiped off some mascara that was smeared on his cheek that he missed. He smiled, “No shit. We were caught wearing makeup by someone other than my sisters.”

Harry laughed, watching the boy, “On the bright side.. Your sisters all talked to you.”

Louis smiled widened, “I know, thanks to  _you._ ”

"Me?"

"Yeah. Daisy adores you, if you didn’t notice. And they wouldn’t have talked to me if you weren’t there and you know that. So thank you, so much," Louis nodded, reaching out to grab onto the boy’s hips. He latched on to them and leaned forward, kissing the boy’s lips. 

They pulled away by the sound of the door opening and Lottie standing there.

"Oh, I’m sorry. I was just— Uh telling you that Lou and Phoebe won," She stuttered, feeling awkward.

"Hell yeah!" Louis laughed, spotting the twins behind Lottie. He leaned down and pulled her into a small hug, "That’s my sister!"

The girl giggled and hugged him back, blushing softly. Louis felt whole in this second. He felt like he had his family for once on his side - not against him.

* * *

 

Louis sat on his bed, waiting for the soft noises in the house to stop. He was ready to be with Harry again and tangled with Harry and breathing in the scent of Harry. He just really wanted to be with Harry right now. But he couldn’t until everyone was sleeping. So he just sat in his room and waited.

He jumped a bit when there was a light tapping on the door. He watched as it creaked open, expecting it to be Lottie, or one of his parents to yell at him over something but it was Felicite. 

"H-Hey," She said softly, closing the door behind her. 

"Oh, hi."

She made her way over to Louis and sat down on the bed. She then turned to face her brother before taking a deep breath to speak, “Look, I wanted to apologize about a few weeks ago. Like.. When I told mum and dad about you kissing Harry. It wasn’t any of my business, I was just.. shocked, you know? Because I didn’t know you were..  _gay_ or whatever you are. It doesn’t matter to me, by the way. I don’t care if you’re gay or you like boys - you’re still my brother. Harry’s a good guy. He adores you, if you couldn’t tell. Like, the way he watches you sometimes.. It’s just different. He looks at you a way that I’ve never seen. I’ve never seen mum or dad give each other that look before. I just, want you to know that even if  _they_ don’t like it or Harry.. You have me, Lottie, and the twins here. You’re still our brother and we love you. I know we’re not close.. But like, I want us to be. I want my family.” 

Louis stared at his sister, surprised by the words that had left her mouth. Because that’s what he always wanted. He  _wanted_  his sisters to feel like they could be around him - not being pushed away.

His eyes softened, “Thank you.. That really means everything to me.”

"You’re welcome," She smiled.

"Is anyone else up?" Louis asked, watching his sister as she looked around the room.

"Nope, mum and dad went to bed about half an hour ago."

Louis stood up, “Look.. I’d love to stay and talk to you.. But I kind of have to go see Harry—”

"That’s who you always go see?" Felicite raised her eyebrows, talking again before Louis could speak, "I always hear you come back early in the morning."

Louis eyes widened, “Oh.. Uh—”

"Don’t worry, It’s just me that hears you," She smiled, "Now go. And tell him I said hello."

Louis smiled and pulled his sister into a tight embrace. He closed his eyes and clung to her, hoping that this relationship with his sisters wouldn’t just last for a few more days - that it would last when he got home. And that it would last for a lot longer. 

So when he pulled away from his happiness, he gave her a smile, and went to go spend time with his other happiness.

Harry.


	14. Chapter 14

Before Harry knows it, it’s Louis’ last day.

He doesn’t know how the time passed by so quickly, but it did. The days passed and just felt like hours. He hates it so much. All he wants is more time with the boy. He feels like he didn’t spend enough time with Louis – but in reality he spent as much as he possibly could with him.

His eyes flutter open and he just stares at his ceiling. He only had about an hour of sleep after Louis had left this morning. He remembers Louis’ face perfectly that morning and he knows that he wouldn’t mind being woken up by Louis  _every_ morning because – well, it’s a lovely sight to wake up to. Louis’ eyes were always the first thing he woke up to and he loved it more than anything. He knows that  _that_ was going to be the hardest thing to let go of. He frowns and still feels Louis all around him because the pillow and the sheets smell just like Louis. The scent was something that he could never describe. It was like a mix of cinnamon and vanilla and spices and trees. It was something that smelled wonderful and relaxing and just smelled like -  _Louis_. The smell was everywhere in his room these days. There was no way to get away from him. He knows he’d be seeing Louis after work, but it wasn’t enough for him. He wanted more. He wanted more time with him. So he lies in his bed and doesn’t go to work. He wants the whole day with the boy – the last day for a while with him.

He tries to fall back asleep, but he can’t. It’s early and the sun looks like it just rose. There’s a soft pitter-pat of the rain that’s falling on his window. The sky is a grey color through his window. He can hear the birds are chirping and the house is silent. But he can’t fall back sleep. All he thinks about is that in about 24 hours – Louis would be gone. And he couldn’t change that. It wasn’t enough. The whole summer wasn’t enough. It was too short and went too fast for his liking. He knows that he’s selfish – that the boy has another life. He knows that Louis’ life wasn’t all about Harry. But he wishes deep down that it was.

So he sits up and rubs one of his eyes with his knuckle to try to get rid of the sleepiness that he still felt. He stretches and pushes the sheets off of his naked skin that was bruised by Louis’ hands and lips. He flinches as the chilly air in the house blows over his bare body. He leans down and grabs his boxers and spots clothes that were left by Louis in the past. He sees a white t-shirt that he remembered Louis wearing just a few days ago. He can remember what he looked like when he wore it perfectly and his insides feel giddy. So he picks it up and brings it over his head, smelling the calming scent and closes his eyes once again for a few seconds.

When he gets downstairs, he calls Louis. He has a feeling the boy would be awake, judging on what he had told him in the past about what happens in the mornings once he went home.

“Hello?” He picks up on the first ring and it sounds like he’s smiling.

“Hey,” Harry answers, throwing himself onto the couch. His eyes wander around the room.

“You’re up earlier than usual. Do you have work earlier today or something?”

Harry shakes his head without realizing it. But he stops and answers immediately, “No. I’m not going today… I,” He paused, nervous at what the boy’s reaction would be. It’s silly, but he’s embarrassed about his request.

“What?”

“I just wanted to spend today with you,” He said quietly, “I don’t want to go to work because I know that I wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about how I’m wasting time away from you. I’m going to be away from you for a while and I just want to be able to get as much time as I can with you,” He brings one of the pillows next to him and pushes it against his face. He can feel his cheeks burn at the embarrassment and he’s surprised that he was able to just come out and tell him his feelings about that. Louis made him feel like he didn’t really have to be embarrassed about his feelings – that whatever he felt was okay.

Louis’ lips twitch into a small smile and he brings the phone closer to his face, “Good,” He breathed, “Look, I can come pick you up now and you can help me finish packing. Then we can go do whatever you want to do.. Sound good?”

Harry nods, “Yes,” He answers immediately and they both hang up.

Less than ten minutes later there’s a knock at the door and Harry answers the door in just the pair of boxers and Louis’ shirt that he put on not long before. They both stare at each other for a few seconds before Louis is kissing him forcefully and pushing him back inside of the house. He closes the door behind him and Harry lets Louis lead him back to the couch without their lips separating. He can feel the dampness of his shirt from the light rain but he doesn’t care. Minutes pass and Louis finally pulls away and leaves Harry with his lips swollen and breathless.

“Ready?” Louis asks, licking his pink and spit glistened lips.

All Harry can do is nod and he stands up, feeling a tad bit shaky. He makes his way back to his room and grabs a pair of jeans and slips them on. Then he makes his way back to Louis and takes his hand immediately.

* * *

 

They get back to Louis’ house and it looks empty and Harry feels defeated. Like the one thing he never thought would happen was happening and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Everything feels different and looks different and the house feels like it’s more fragile than it was when he was first there. He’s scared of touching anything. He tenses but relaxes once he feels Louis’ hand on his shoulder, guiding him through the house and into his room.

“You okay?” Louis asks, frowning. His eyes examine Harry’s face and Harry just stares right back.

His lips push together and all he does is nod slowly, “Yeah,” He croaks out.

“You sure?”

Harry nods slowly and wraps his arms around the boy – pulling him into a tight hug. He stands there for a few seconds, letting Louis slowly return the hug after a few moments. Louis is surprised by the sudden affection, but accepts it. He  _wants_ it. He wants to be held. He feels like he can just let loose for once and just be held – he  _needs_ it.

When they pull away, Harry finds himself sprawled on top of Louis’ fluffy bed. He’s on his stomach and looking down at Louis, who’s on the floor in front of his suitcases. He has 2 - a red one and a black one. He thinks it’s silly because Louis has  _so_ many things and so many clothes. There’s also a big pile of clothes on the edge of Louis’ bed, so Harry begins to fold the clothes and hands them to Louis so he can pack them into the suitcase.

"I’m gonna miss you," Louis says softly, setting a pair of dark jeans into the bag. He avoids eye contact with the boy and fiddles with the jeans nervously.

Harry looks up, swallowing back a lump in his throat. He watches the boy until he finally gets the courage to look up again and they finally make eye contact, “I’m gonna miss you too. Much more than you probably think that I will.”

Harry watched Louis as his eyes softened. They both watched each other until Harry took in a deep breath and gave him a defeated smile.

"What do you want to do after this?" Louis asked, trying to change the subject. He didn’t want to look directly into Harry’s face because he could see it in the boy’s eyes that he was upset. And it killed him. He didn’t want to make Harry upset. This was half the reason why he was scared about  _this_ turning into anything. He knew he had to leave by the end of the summer and he didn’t want to upset the boy about it. He could feel the tears burning in his eyes, but he shook it off and waited for an answer from the boy.

“Anything’s fine,” Harry shrugged, tossing him another shirt that was now folded.

Louis caught it and set it in the suitcase neatly, “I was wanting to stop by the restaurant and say bye to Zayn and Niall, if that’s okay? Then we can do whatever you want to do.”

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat again. All he could do was nod.

* * *

 

About an hour later, all the clothes were packed into Louis’ suitcases and his room was empty for the most part. There was still some things that he would pack in the morning, including a few pairs of clothing that he would wear the next day. He was tired of packing and knowing he was going to be gone. Harry hadn’t said anything about him going since the whole  _I’m gonna miss you_  conversation earlier. He didn’t even want to talk or think about him leaving – so he didn’t. He was going to save that for later and just try to enjoy whatever they had left now.

Except it didn’t help that they were going to see Zayn and Niall so that Louis could say goodbye to them.

On the way there, Harry stayed quiet the whole way. He just stared out the window and kept a tight grip on the hand that was resting on his lap that belonged to the boy next to him.

* * *

 

“Oh, hey guys! I wasn’t expecting to see either of you today,” Niall spoke, throwing a rag onto the counter and made his way over to the boys.

Louis watched him for a second before answering, “Uh, yeah. We were just stopping by because I don’t think I’ll see you tomorrow before I go..” He trailed off and glanced at Harry – who stayed quiet.

Niall nodded, watching as Zayn made his way over to the three of them, “It was nice meeting you, mate. I’ll see you soon, yeah?” Niall smiled and hugged the boy.

Louis nodded and tightened the hug. They hugged for a few more moments until he made his way over to Zayn and pulled him into an embrace.

They had become friends, good ones. And he didn’t have many people he could call a good friend. He was thankful for this summer. He got to meet Harry, Zayn, and Niall. And Harry’s mum - who was much more of a motherly figure to him than his mum ever was. He wasn’t ready to leave all of this. But he knew he’d be back. He knew he didn’t have to go, but he should. It was the best thing – so he could finish uni and be there with his sisters. He could finally build a relationship with this sisters that he never had but always wanted. He could try to turn his life upside down and change everything about it that he hated. He could try to start all over. But something would be missing. Harry. Harry had made him happier than he could have ever asked and he was one of the few people that he could trust and he didn’t want to just leave.

“Ready to go?” Louis asked Harry after about ten minutes of all of them talking passed. He knew the other boys had to get back to work and he honestly just wanted to be alone with Harry.

Harry nodded and watched as they said their goodbyes for the final time. He let Louis wrap an arm tightly around his waist and let him lead him out of the restaurant. He honestly felt numb. Louis had saved him and made him happy. He wasn’t happy before the summer. He was heartbroken and bullied and now he was  _this_. He was something else when Louis was around him, but Louis would be leaving and his biggest fear was that everything was going to go back the way it was before.

“Where to?” Louis smiled, playing with their fingers as they sat in the car in the parking lot.

Harry shrugged, tightening the grip of their fingers, “Anywhere is fine with me.”

“Let’s go get lunch. Yeah?” Louis smiled, starting the car.

* * *

 

After they ate, they went back to Harry’s house. It was almost evening and his mum was beginning to cook dinner. Neither of them were hungry, but they knew in a few hours when it was ready – they would be.

“Hi Louis! How are you?” Anne smiled, putting the spoon that she was cooking with down onto the counter. She rubbed her hands onto her pants to clean them off and held her arms open for an embrace from the boy.

Louis walked into the hug and returned it immediately, “I’m okay. What about you?” He smiled and pulled away after a few moments before walking back into Harry’s personal bubble. Harry immediately wrapped an arm around Louis’ shoulder protectively. His fingers played on the skin on his arm until he could feel goosebumps rising on the boy’s skin.

“I’m doing well,” Anne smiled at the two boys, “When are you supposed to leave tomorrow?”

Louis frowned and felt the grip on his arm tighten from Harry. He looked up at the boy for a second, not meeting his eyes. Harry kept his eyes forward – looking at his mum, “I think like 7:30 in the morning. Sometime around then.”

“That’s early,” Anne noted, “Well, I’ll call you guys when dinners ready,” She smiled and nodded – like she was allowing them to leave the room. So they did.

They made their way up into Harry’s room – a place where so many of their memories were made. Harry walked straight to his bed and got underneath the sheets, looking up at Louis. Their eyes stayed on each other as Louis joined him, curling underneath the sheets as well. He reached over and grabbed onto Harry’s tiny waist and played with the fabric on the thin white shirt that he was wearing. 

"It’s your shirt," Harry says softly, feeling a bit awkward. He didn’t know what Louis thought if we wore some of his clothes.

"I see that," Louis smiled, "It looks good on you."

Harry just smiled, feeling a bit shy. So he changed the subject and looked up at the boy, “What’s the first thing you’re going to do when you get home?”

Louis shrugs, stretching his arms before returning them to fit around Harry’s waist, “Probably go see Liam. Then I’ll probably go to a few parties and hang out with people until uni starts up again.”

"Oh."

Louis lets out a small chuckle, “Not very exciting, but you wanted to know.”

"Are you excited to go home?" 

Louis didn’t answer right away. He turned and looked directly at Harry’s face. Harry looked everywhere except his eyes and he knew that Harry was just crumbling down as the seconds went by. It was like at  _that_  moment, he realized how much he meant to Harry and how much the boy meant to him.

"Honestly, no. I don’t want to leave here."

Harry smiled lazily and closed his eyes, moving his head closer to Louis - they were sharing one of the two pillows now.

* * *

 

After a few hours passed, they had eaten dinner and were laying in Harry’s room once again with a movie playing in the background. They were both sprawled out across his bed with chips and cookies and sodas in the middle of them. Harry didn’t let Louis leave his sight and he was counting down the hours until Louis had to leave.

After the second movie ended, the screen was black and they sat there staring at it for a few moments. Then he turned and faced Louis and they both watched each other for a few moments. Before Louis knew it, Harry’s lips were pressed against his in some sort of frenzy. He let out a few open mouth gasps as Harry’s lips went from his down his neck. He began to press kisses and suckle along it until he got to Louis’ Adam’s apple. He could feel it bobbing up and down as Louis swallowed.

In the middle of the sweaty skin sliding together and moans of pleasure - slowly and tenderly, Harry realized  _this_  was the last time they were going to be this close, in this way, for a while. He didn’t know what was going to happen when he left and if or when he was going to see the boy again. This could be the last day he was ever going to spend with him and it hit him hard because he didn’t want that. He wanted  _this_ , he wanted him.

After, when they lay there sweaty and tangled in the sheets and each other, Harry began to tremble. He knew he was going to lose it sometime and he hoped it would be when Louis was gone.

_No, no. Hold yourself together._  He thought to himself. He closed his eyes and squeezed them together tightly but failed once Louis touched his arm lightly.

"Are you okay?" He whispered softly, watching Harry’s eyelids flutter open.

He swallowed a few times, trying to look fine, but failed. He shook his head, feeling tears stinging in his eyes. He could feel his face get hot of embarrassment. Louis frowned and leaned forward, wiping away tears with his thumbs. He settled himself to where his chin was resting on the boy’s shoulder and looked up at him through his eyelashes.

"It’ll be okay, love," He whispered softly, letting his thumb play against his skin.

"What if it’s not?" Harry croaked out, "What if you get bored of me while you’re away and you don’t want me anymore? I- I—" 

"Stop," Louis whimpered, "Please stop."

"I’m sorry," Harry whispered, leaning forward to peck Louis’ lips, "I just— I," He frowned, "I never thought we would get to  _this_. I hate being away from you for an hour and now I have to go months and it’s just.. It feels terrible. I felt like shit then you came and I was me again and now you’re leaving and I don’t know what’s going to happen.”

"It’s going to be okay," Louis said softly.

Harry nodded, not really believing it, “Please don’t let me fall asleep. I just want to stay away and be with you for as long as I can.”

He knew it was cheesy, but it was all he wanted to do. He didn’t want to waste anymore time. Louis nodded and leaned forward, kissing the boy once more, “I wont.”

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

 

Hours pass and they lay in Harry’s bed silently. They barely speak, just listening to each other’s short breaths and their heartbeats. They keep each other awake with small talk, but neither could fall asleep if they wanted to.

"I have to leave in a few minutes," Louis says softly, checking his phone and wincing at the words.

Harry takes in a sharp breath, “I- Don’t go. Please,” He whimpers softly.

"Haz—"

"I love you. I don’t want to be away from you that long," Harry turns and faces the boy with pleading eyes.

Louis’ heart stops at the words. 

_I love you._

Harry loves him. 

"Y-You love me?" He says breathlessly, searching the boy’s face. Harry’s lips press together but he nods slowly.

"I— I would love to stay, babe. But I can’t and you know that," He says softly, brushing a curl out of the younger boys’ face.

"I know," Harry frowned, his eyebrows furrowed together. He looked like a little boy, trying to figure out a good comeback in an argument but couldn’t find one.

Louis begin to shift a bit in the bed before sitting up, “I should go.”

Harry whimpered again and sat up as well, “Okay,” He whispered quietly.

They both got out of bed and Louis begin to grab the things that he had left in Harry’s room through all the other nights he had been there. Harry stood there and watched him, feeling numb all over his body. When the final article of clothing was in his arms, they stood in front of each other just watching each other. Harry moved first, throwing himself at the boy and wrapping his arms around him. Louis dropped everything in his hands and returned the hug immediately.

"I’ll be back before you know it, okay?" Louis said into the boy’s shoulder.

Harry just nodded, gripping onto Louis’ shirt tightly. He didn’t want to let go because he knew once he did - Louis would be gone.

"I love you," Louis said shakily, looking up to meet the boy’s eyes. He stood on his tippy toes and kissed his cheek quickly.

Harry smiled slightly, kissing the boy’s lips for a few moments, “I love you too.”

And, just like he had thought, he released the fabric of the boy’s shirt he was holding onto and Louis was scrambling out the door.

And just like that, Harry felt empty and alone.


	15. Chapter 15

Days go by then weeks and school starts again and Harry feels lost in the middle of it. He’s quieter than usual - barely talking to Zayn and Niall and even his own mother, who he was used to being able to tell her anything. The only times he’s happy is the days he gets to skype Louis or talk to him on the phone and those days are obvious because he’s brighter and smiling and happy and the old Harry again. Except it goes away once he realizes that he’s alone once again. He feels lost. But he mostly feels pathetic that one boy has this effect over him and he doesn’t know what to do and he can’t decide if he likes it or if he doesn’t like it. He knows that after a while -  _this_  will probably get to be tiring. 

But it’s worth it. Louis is worth it.

He began to hate work. He hated eyeing the empty booth and realizing that he was waiting for the once familiar chime to ring to alarm them that someone was there. But they hadn’t heard it once in the night shift since Louis left and Harry was partially glad. He didn’t know what he would do if one day someone opened the door at the same time that Louis usually did and it not being Louis. He would probably think it was Louis and make a fool out of himself. Then he would realize it wasn’t Louis and it would upset him, so he tried to stay in the back so he couldn’t see the booth or the door which seemed like they were mocking him. 

With Louis, it was different. His life didn’t stop like Harry’s seemed to do. His life went on and it got hectic. He missed Harry, a lot. He worried about him all the time, but he wasn’t always the only thing on his mind. He had school and his ‘friends’ and parties and other things which distracted him. Louis felt terrible when he would tell Harry that he couldn’t skype that night because he was exhausted or if he didn’t answer the phone because he wasn’t in the mood. Harry didn’t deserve it. Harry was  _Harry_. So kind and innocent and he seemed to know him better than he knew himself.

But the truth was, he felt guilty. He felt terrible acting like nothing happened that summer - when something did. Something so important and something that made him so happy happened and he acted like nothing did. When he got home, he went to a few parties and drank and messed around. He made out with girls at parties trying to fill the emptiness that he felt, but it just made him feel guilty. He began to push Harry away. The one person who wanted to be with him for  _him_. Not because he was rich or because he was popular. He just didn’t want to hurt him anymore, so he texted the boy back slower and slower. And he returned the calls less frequently. It made him feel like shit, but he knew it was for the best. He was fucked up and Harry deserved someone better. So much better than he was. He was never good at love or romance. He knew that people just got hurt in the end, that’s why he didn’t want to put a label on anything. But he felt things for the boy that he hadn’t felt before ever and he couldn’t just waste it. But once he got home, what he was doing - seemed like it wasted everything that happened that summer. 

"You okay?" Liam asked, watching Louis throw his buzzing phone onto his bed. He glared at it for a few more seconds as he watched Harry’s name disappear. He didn’t know why he was doing this. It was stupid. 

"Can I tell you something?" Louis asked after a long pause. He turned and faced the boy before he sat down onto the bed, bringing his phone into his lap. Liam was the only person that he truly trusted.

"Of course."

"I’m gay."

Liam raised his eyebrows, surprised. Louis had never told him that he was gay and they had been friends for as long as he could remember. He knew Louis wasn’t ever completely happy about anything these days and maybe that was the reason why he wasn’t. Because he was never satisfied with the girls that flung themselves at him or the parties or the friends, because he was living a lie to everyone else. He was hiding who he truly was and he was even hiding from Liam. 

"This summer," Louis continued, biting his lip, "I met this guy. And he’s so amazing and so sweet. I just—"

"What’s his name?" Liam asked, watching as Louis’ brow furrowed a few times.

"Harry. He’s so sweet and funny and gorgeous. He has the greenest eyes and curly hair and the pinkest lips and—" He realized that he was going on and on to Liam, who probably didn’t care. So he was stopped and frowned, "I can’t be with him."

Liam watched the boy for a second, processing this whole conversation as Louis went on, “And why not?”

"Because all I’ll do in the end is hurt him. I just.. I guess we’re kind of together now. But I don’t want to hurt him."

"Why are you so sure that you’ll hurt him in the end, Lou?"

Louis brought his hands to his face, taking in a deep sigh. He shrugged, “I’ve already made out and even  _fucked_  a few people. And I’ve been ignoring him. So I’m already hurting him.”

"Then stop," Liam frowned, "Pick up the phone and call him back."

"I can’t," Louis groaned, bringing his hands to his face. He sighed when he felt his phone buzz again, but this time it was a text. 

_I’m sorry if I’m bugging you.. Is everything alright? Like.. between us? Just give me a call whenever. sorry again. xxxx_

Louis frowned, quickly typing back. _Everything is fine, just busy. x_

* * *

 

It was two days later when Louis called him back. And as soon as Harry saw Louis’ name appear on his phone, he had a bad feeling. He didn’t know what it was, things had been off between them for the time that they had been apart. So he took a deep sigh and answered the phone, “Hello?”

There was a pause that lasted for a few seconds before Harry heard Louis’ voice on the other side of the phone, “Hey.”

Harry swallowed and plopped down onto his bed, bringing the blankets over himself. He let another pause go on before talking, “Oh.. Hi. How are you?”

"I’m okay, you?" His voice was small and it sent chills up Harry’s back.

"Yeah, I’m good I guess."

"That’s good," Louis said softly. 

On the other side of the phone, Louis was going insane. His voice was shaky and his hands were sweaty. His heart was racing and he felt like crying. He missed Harry, a lot. And he knew that after this phone call, he would ruin everything that was between them. He ruined everything - as always. Everything good in his life, he ruined. He hated it and he hated himself sometimes.

When Louis realized that Harry hadn’t said anything back, he swallowed another guilty lump in his throat. The boy was looking for answers. He knew that something was up, after all - Harry knew him better than he knew himself at times.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked finally and Louis let out another sigh.

"Yeah.. I just - We need to talk, Harry."

Harry knew those words. He knew those words meant bad things and he wasn’t ready for any of this. He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t expecting it - but at the same time, he didn’t want this. At all. He wanted Louis and he would’ve done anything to prove that.. But it was too late.

"O..kay," Harry frowned, feeling his eyes sting a bit. He felt his fingers trembling as he held onto the phone tightly. He was squeezing it so hard that he felt like his fingers could break. 

"It’s just, I.. I don’t deserve someone like you. I really don’t. No matter how many times you or anyone else tries to convince me that I do deserve you - I don’t. I just - things are so different here without you and I’m sure it’s different for you as well. I just don’t want you to feel like you’re tied down to me. I think you should go and be a teenager and have fun and get drunk and party without feeling like I’m here—"

"What are you trying to say?" Harry cuts in, a little more powerful than he expected. A feeling of betrayal rose through his body as his grip of the phone tightened even more without realizing it. 

"You know what I’m trying to say, Harry," Louis nearly whispered.

Harry’s lips pursed together and the phone was silent for a few moments - neither of them speaking, ”Yeah, I do. I just want to hear you say it,” He said finally, breaking the silence.

Louis winced, biting his lip, “Harry,” He whimpered.

"I just want to know if you mean it."

Louis ran his fingers through his hair because he knew that he was going to sound unsure. Because he didn’t know if he was doing the right thing or not. He never knew. He knew that he was fucked up and he always hurt the people he cared about and Harry was going to be added to the list of the people that he’s hurt.

There was a long pause of silence before Louis spoke, “I think we should stop whatever this is and just stay friends,” Louis said shakily, the grip he held the phone with loosened and he suddenly felt weak. He felt like he could cry.

Harry could hear the shakiness and unsure-ness that was Louis’ voice as he spoke. So he just nodded, “Okay. Bye Louis.”

"Wait—"

"What?" Harry’s lip was quivering. He felt like he was weak and being silly, but he cared about Louis. He  _loved_  Louis more than anything and he honestly didn’t think that Louis would ever do this to him. Out of all people, it was Louis.

"I’m sorry."

"Yeah, me too."

Harry hung up immediately and found himself laying on his bed and staring at his phone. It was like it hadn’t hit him yet. He wondered what he even did wrong to Louis, to make him end whatever it was that they had. He thought they were going great - it was almost perfect for him. He was in love and happy and he thought Louis felt the same, but he obviously didn’t anymore. The betrayed feeling arose again and Harry swallowed, trying to ignore it. He ran his fingers roughly through his curls and pushed his face into his pillow, trying to hide from the world and the tears that were falling. He was trying to hide from the pain that was filling his stomach and heart. His eyes were burning and tears began to overflow.

Louis had grown to be apart of his life. They had shared things that he hadn’t told anyone else ever. He pushed people away so he could just be with him. He gave him everything to try to make him happy, but it wasn’t enough. He didn’t understand what had went wrong between them. They had spent the last few days that Louis was there talking about how they wanted to make it work between them while he was away. Louis had assured and promised that everything would be fine, but it was all lies.

He wished that he would’ve listened to Louis when Louis said he didn’t like labeling things. Because he was right - everyone got hurt in the end. 

So he just closed his eyes and blocked out the world, feeling lost in everything that was happening. He didn’t know where that left him because he hadn’t though ahead so far. He hadn’t even thought about a life without Louis since Louis had stepped into his life. He always imagined it would be Harry and Louis. Not just Harry.

* * *

 


	16. Chapter 16

A month passes and it’s November and everything is not okay like Harry was hoping. He hadn’t told anybody what really had happened with Louis, but they were smart and they could easily guess. They noticed the way Harry didn’t ever talk about Louis anymore and the way he didn’t hurry home so that he could Skype him. In fact, Louis hadn’t been mentioned since that night that he had ended it between them. Harry was lonely. He tried to get through the day and treat it like he used to, but it was hard for him. Sometimes Niall or Zayn couldn’t even get him to laugh, and that was a big deal.

He hadn’t talked to Louis since that night. In fact, he waited for Louis to text him or call him first - because he refused to do the opposite. But nothing came. It made Harry feel like shit. Because maybe Louis just wanted to get away from him, he was just a kid after all. But he felt stupid for believing everything that Louis had told him through -out the whole summer, all the lies. Like how everything would be okay between them while he was gone and that he loved him. But it wasn’t true. None of it was because nothing was okay.

He was stuck.

He was still so stuck on Louis, even if he didn’t make it audible to others. Sure, he didn’t talk about Louis but that boy was on his mind all the time. Every time his phone vibrated, there was always a small part of him that prayed that it was Louis - calling to apologize about everything. He was desperate for the boy again. So desperate that he would’ve just forgot about everything that had happened weeks ago, for the boy again. It was like Louis was his drug and he was addicted to Louis. He missed Louis’ lips and his taste, the way he smelled, the way his blue eyes looked when they hit the light. He missed the chime in the restaurant and the late night rides back to his house. He missed the way they made love - the way that Louis touched him so gently but oh so passionately. He missed everything about him and it killed him. He missed being in love with the boy and knowing that he loved him back.

But it wasn’t like that anymore and he didn’t know if it would ever be like that again. He didn’t want anybody else, he just wanted Louis by his side.

He was desperate.

Desperate to be loved and touched and cared for, even if it wasn’t real feelings. Even if it was just to fill the emptiness that was in his heart. So when December came, he crawled right back to who he never thought he would again. 

He crawled right back to Zac, who took him with open arms.

Zac. As in the Zac that had took his virginity and broke his heart. The Zac that he had sworn to his family and few friends he would never let anyone treat him the way Zac had treated him. But he did the worst thing possible and just went right back to the first boy who had broke his heart.

_The air was chilly and he had on a black fuzzy coat, a grey beanie, and a white scarf. He could see his frosty breath in the air as he he made his way to to Zac’s. Zac had lived alone in an apartment for a while, which was odd considering that he was still in high school. A few moments after he had gone inside and found which apartment was his, Zac had opened the door, not really expecting Harry. He was wearing only his boxers and holding a beer. His eyes trailed quickly up and down Harry, like he was surprised that the boy was there._

_"Harry?" He asked, raising his eyebrow, opening the door a bit wider to invite him in. His speech was a bit slurred from the alcohol and his house reeked of it. Harry was a bit nervous as he walked in slowly, making his way to Zac’s couch. The room was warm and that’s all he could really focus on for a few moments as he warmed up._

_His eyes scanned the apartment. It was a normal sized apartment, plates of half eaten food was on the coffee table in front of the couch. Nothing was too fancy, one bedroom, a small kitchen, a bathroom, and a living room with a small TV._

_His breathing hitched a bit when his eyes, which were still scanning, met Zac’s. He watched as Zac put his beer on the table and took his spot next to Harry, “Can I do anything for you?”_

_"I," He paused, swallowing, "I miss you."_

_Maybe he was lying, he didn’t know. He just needed someone._

_He felt numb as Zac fucked him into the mattress and the sheets that smelled like Zac. It was odd because it didn’t feel right. He missed the sheets that he and Louis had shared every night. But Zac was claiming what was now his and Harry knew it. Zac wanted everyone to know that Harry was his, almost like his property - not in any loving way at all. Harry felt like he was crumbling, but he accepted it. Soon enough, his clothes smelled wrong. They smelled like Zac and his skin smelled like Zac and soon enough everything smelled like Zac. Louis’ scent had faded away._

Another month passed, it was January, and Zayn found out. He found out when Harry walked into the restaurant with a purple hickey on his neck. It was sore and something that he wasn’t a fan of. He didn’t like hickeys in noticeable places and he didn’t like it when Zac gave them to him. When Zac gave them to him, it was forceful and he didn’t care about being gentle, he didn’t care about wondering if he was hurting his boyfriend - he just wanted to claim the boy.

"What’s that on your neck?" Zayn asked, eyeing the bruise, "Is that.. a hickey?" Zayn asked, wide eyed. Harry placed his hand on top of it, an attempt to try to hide it, "Don’t. I know it is. Who’s it from?"

Harry frowned, pulling his hand away. He just shrugged, “Someone..”

"Someone…?"

"My boyfriend," Harry said simply.

Zayn raised an eyebrow, “And how long have you had a boyfriend?”

He knew that he and Louis had broken up. Sure, Harry hadn’t told him anything.. But Harry was his best friend and It was obvious even if Harry hadn’t told him. It went from Harry always checking his phone and talking about Louis, to no mentions of Louis and Harry’s mood going down. He noticed the way Harry would stare down the booths in the restaurants at night and when he didn’t even go to work sometimes. And Harry usually never missed worked. 

"About a month," Harry shrugged, his eyes met Zayn’s. Zayn could tell something was wrong. Harry’s eyes were sad and no love met them at all. His eyes didn’t light up and a smile didn’t reach his lips. Nothing.

"Who is it?"

Harry bit his lip, giving Zayn a sympathetic look. His fingers trembled as he brushed a curl out of his face, “Don’t hate me..”

"Who, Harry?" Zayn asked. He was beginning to worry, something wasn’t right. 

"Zac. I’m dating Zac again. I just - I—" He frowned, his eyebrows furrowed. He could feel tears sting his eyes.

Their relationship wasn’t a healthy one. Zac just wanted power in it, he bossed Harry around and made him do things that Harry didn’t want to do. He made Harry feel uncomfortable sometimes and made bruises. Bruises that were made because Harry did something that Zac didn’t like. But Harry tried to forget it all, the nights he was laying in Zac’s bed. He felt loved at those moments, when Zac had an arm snaked around his thin waist - his face nuzzled into Harry’s neck. When he could feel Zac’s fingers lightly drawing shapes and words onto Harry’s skin. That was when Harry felt happy and loved and when he felt like he belonged somewhere. But when the morning came, it was all over.

His mum knew something was wrong. Especially the early mornings when he came home, moving slowly as if he was sore. She noticed the hickeys and the way he cursed lightly under his breath if he moved to fast. She wasn’t stupid. They had grown apart over the months, Harry didn’t tell her anything anymore. He was too scared to. He didn’t want his mum to judge him, so he didn’t even try to tell her anything.

"Zac?!" Zayn gasped, throwing the napkin he was holding onto the counter, "Harry, please tell me you’re not being serious.

Harry shrugged, “Yeah, I’m serious.”

"Do you love him?"

Harry paused. He didn’t know… No, he didn’t. He knew he didn’t, but he also knew that Zac didn’t love him either. If he did, he wouldn’t treat Harry that way. 

"I guess," Harry shrugged, "But he’s changed. Don’t worry about me," He lied, smiling slightly at his best friend.

* * *

 

During February, fights between Harry and his mother occur more and more. They mostly happen because Harry was so exhausted from Zac and stressed from school and work and he wasn’t in the mood for anything. He was emotionally drained and exhausted and he couldn’t believe that he hadn’t spoken to Louis for about four months. He had never missed anyone as much as he missed Louis. He craved for the boy. He thought about Louis every day and fought the urges to give him a simple text or a call. He wanted to so badly, to just check up on him or to see if he was doing okay. But he didn’t. He wasn’t going to because if Louis really wanted to talk to him, he would’ve called during these months of silence.

It was their biggest fight that turned one of the last good things that Harry had left, bad. His home and family. It didn’t mean to get that far, but it did. His mum had found out he was dating Zac and she wasn’t very happy - she was furious. She knew Harry deserved someone better.

"I’m leaving then," Harry said loudly, watching his mum’s emotion change completely, "I’ll go live with him if that’s what you want. He makes me happy, He supports me and loves me. Unlike you," Harry lied through his teeth, feeling tears line on his eyes. He would’ve never said anything like this to his mother, ever. But something inside of him shook and he had to get it out. His mum stood there, shocked. He  _had_  just turned 18 and there wasn’t any way she could stop him. Without any further words exchanged, he walked back up the stairs and began to pack.

He had made the biggest mistake, leaving a home with someone who had loved him, just to prove a point. A point that wasn’t even that important. He was tangled up in this mess and needed to just sort his life out. 

Zac had welcomed him with open arms and had marked his territory until Harry was trembling. He left bite marks along his collarbone and left him with bruised lips, whispering softly, “I’m so happy you’re here.”

Harry tried to not cringe from the taste of alcohol and cigarettes that was on his lips, but it was nights like these where he felt like he belonged there. And a little part of him prayed it would stay like that until the morning. But it didn’t. By the time he woke up, Zac was already showered and not wanting to cuddle in the morning. He was already dressed and ready to go - not even bothering to wake Harry for school.

In school, they parted their ways and didn’t talk much. Harry stayed by Zayn’s side and Zayn didn’t let Harry go anywhere near Zac at school. Zayn wasn’t too happy with Harry’s decision to leave home either, so he was protecting him while he could. 

Zayn was worried about Harry, something wasn’t right. Maybe it was him being paranoid, but he knew he wasn’t.

He knew what he had to do. Everything started by the time that Harry stopped talking about Louis. He had to get a hold of Louis and tell him to call Harry and talk to him. He had to. He needed someone to get inside of Harry right now and there wasn’t anyone else besides Louis who could do that. No one. Not even he or Niall could get through and that was Hard.

So as he watched Harry make his way to his next class, he reached into his pocket and found the contact he was searching for. He clicked call and waited.

"Hello?"

"Louis, It’s Zayn."

There was a long pause on the other side of the phone, “Zayn?”

"I really have to talk to you about something. It’s important. It’s about Harry." 

 


	17. Chapter 17

After the breakup, Louis wasn’t too good either.

He was sad and it took everything in him to not pick up the phone and call Harry to apologize and make sure he was okay, but he didn’t. Mostly because he had to work on himself.

He changed himself. He did it all for Harry.

After he ended things with Harry, he focused on himself. His parents tried their best to get him back on track - trying to set him up on dates. With girls. It hurt him more than he confessed, but he politely told the girl’s the truth. That he was gay and in love with someone else. He ignored his parent’s angry insults directed at him and made Liam proud for staying true to himself. Not long after that, he came out that he was gay to his school. It wasn’t like he did it right away, he slowly told more and more people the truth about who he really was. It started with girls at parties who would try to get with him and he would simply tell them he was gay. He was done pretending and hurting people because it all just hurt himself in the end. He stopped partying as much and stopped talking to the people he knew weren’t good for him, he focused on himself and his school work. He didn’t care if he didn’t live up to his parent’s expectations anymore, he finally felt free and not locked up like he used to feel. He just wanted Harry back in his life and he would finally be happy. But the thing was, he didn’t think Harry would ever take him back after what he did to him. He fucked up. He knew that whatever he did, there was a big chance that Harry would never take him back - ever  _want_ him back. Why would he? Harry could have anyone on this planet and it killed him. He missed the boy more than anything.

Louis tried to meet new people. But the problem was that everyone that he met, he didn’t feel anything. Because they weren’t Harry.

If anyone who didn’t know him, saw him from a far, they’d guess he was happy. They’d think that he was happy for letting people know who he really was. But if they would meet his eyes for a second, they’d know that he was miserable. There was something missing. And it was Harry.

He had been in his last class at his uni when his phone began to vibrate swiftly next to him. He glanced over at for a second, curious at who was trying to reach him. Most of the people he usually talked to knew he had classes at this time, so he knew it was someone else.

He let out a choking noise when he spotted a name that he hadn’t seen in months. Zayn. His eyes flickered to the front of the room as his fingers shakily grabbed his phone, he made his way out of the room quickly and into the slightly empty hallway. 

"Hello?" His voice shook, his eyes looking around. He knew something was wrong in order for Zayn to be calling him.

“Louis, It’s Zayn.”

Louis paused for a while, letting it sink in, “Zayn?” He asked stupidly. He silently cursed to himself after he said that, but the truth was that he didn’t know what to say.

“I really have to talk to you about something. It’s important. It’s about Harry,” Zayn said, his voice was slightly panicked. 

"What? What’s wrong?" Louis asked quickly, his voice cracking. 

"It’s a long story, but he needs you Louis. Even if he doesn’t admit it, he does. He’s falling apart and I just — you need to get here. Please."

Louis begins to run his fingers through his hair, “I have to pick up my sister after my class, but I’ll try to as soon as I can.” 

"Okay, I’ll see you, Louis."

* * *

 

It was much later than Louis had wanted it to be. It was evening by the time he left to go see Harry. His heart was racing after every mile, knowing he was growing closer to Harry. This is how it should’ve been, him taking this drive to go visit Harry on the weekends, but he didn’t. His brow furrowed at the thought, he didn’t even try and he suddenly wanted to cry because Harry deserved something more than that when he was his boyfriend.

His first thought was to go by Harry’s house as soon he as got there, so he did. The house looked almost the same, slightly empty though. He wasn’t too surprised when there was no answer after he knocked, so he called Zayn.

"I’m at Harry’s house and no one answered—" His eyes watched the home as he spoke in to the phone.

"His mum is working, just come to the restaurant."

Louis hung up and made his familiar drive to the restaurant. He didn’t know if Harry was even there, he just did what Zayn told him to do. As he pulled into the parking lot, his eye scanned the parking lot and the windows. There was only a few people, customers, parked and he saw Zayn’s car. So he parked and made his way inside of the restaurant.

It looked exactly the same and Louis wanted to scream.

He slowly walked to a booth and sat down, his breathing picked up a bit as he scanned the restaurant, searching for Zayn. When he didn’t spot the boy, he pulled out his phone to text him.

"One more customer then I’m leaving!" He heard a familiar voice say, his eyes pulled up from his phone as soon as the person saw him as well. Harry.

Harry had stopped in his tracks and had just stared, almost like he was trying to see if this was real. The image of Louis sitting in the booth like he had many times before and many times that he had imagined him to be. Their eyes locked on each other for seconds, just staring. Harry looked different, Louis noticed. There wasn’t a glow about him anymore, there  _was_  something wrong like Zayn had explained, he just couldn’t figure it out right away.

"Harry.." Louis said softly, standing up a bit.

Harry backed away a few steps, “What are you doing here?” He asked quietly, finally tearing his eyes away from Louis, looking everywhere else except for Louis’ face.

"I needed to see you," Louis swallowed, "I—"

"Stop," Harry snapped, "Look, I have to go."

"Wait, Harry," Louis frowned, jumping up from the booth and making his way to Harry rather quickly, to the point where he was right in front of him. They faced each other and just watched each other for a few moments.

All of a sudden Harry’s phone vibrated and Harry glanced down at it for a second, ”I have to go—”

"Can we meet up tomorrow or something for coffee? I just really need to talk to you. I— I—" Louis was having a hard time breathing by now, wondering if he was missing his only chance to make things right with the boy.

"Sure, Lou," Harry said quietly, still feeling a bit uneasy about this.

Louis raised his eyebrows, surprised that Harry had accepted. He thought it was gonna take more effort than that honestly, “Yeah?”

There was a honk outside of the restaurant seconds later, “I have to go,” Harry repeated once again, looking towards the windows. He could see the car waiting for him, as much as he wanted to stay and talk to Louis, he knew that he would suffer with consequences later if he didn’t leave now.

"Should I just text you—"

"No," Harry said rather quickly, cutting Louis off, "Don’t text me. Um, just meet me here at noon and we’ll go from here."

"Oh - uh - okay," Louis answered, frowning a bit. Harry gave him one last glance, like he was scared it was his last, and made his way out of the restaurant. Louis watched through the open windows, his heart was racing. Then he saw him — Zac, and Harry getting into the car with him. Zac grabbed his face rather roughly, pressing a kiss against his lips, Louis’ eyebrows furrowed and jumped when he heard a voice next to him.

"That’s why he needs you." Louis jumped a bit by the voice next to him. He turned and faced Zayn,

"Zac—"

"He’s dating Zac again, Louis. He’s even moved in with him! And he’ll tell you over and over he’s happy and in love, but he’s not. He miserable and you can see it in his eyes. Zac doesn’t treat him right, not the way he deserves to be treated. Zac is horrible to him. Harry hasn’t told me, but I notice the markings and bruises on him, he can lie and tell me that he fell or hit his arm on something all he wants, but I know the truth."

Louis stayed silent for a few moments, unable to find words. He felt weak suddenly, “It’s all my fault,” his voice was shaky, “If I didn’t break up with him, none of this would’ve happened— what if Zac kills him? I—”

"Don’t. Don’t think of that Louis, you need to help him. He won’t listen to me, but he’ll listen to you. It doesn’t matter how much you hurt him, he loves you," Zayn said, watching Louis closely.

"No he doesn’t—"

"Yeah he does, Lou. I don’t know what happened between you two, but I know for sure that Harry still loves you."

"I don’t deserve it," Louis brought his hands to his face, taking in a deep sigh. 

"Maybe you don’t deserve it, but that won’t change that Harry loves you."

* * *

 

Louis had decided to stay for the weekend, until Sunday. It had been Thursday night when he had arrived, so he still had Friday, Saturday, and a little of Sunday and he had wanted those days to be filled with Harry. Whether it was Harry yelling at him and telling what an asshole he was or Louis just apologizing over and over, he didn’t care. He just wanted things right again. 

Zayn had let him stay at his house and it was a lot easier, especially since Zayn’s parents were out of town. It was just Zayn and a few of his sisters.

When Louis was finally alone in the room that Zayn had let him stay in, he began to think about things. He wondered what Harry was doing, if he was hurt. Then he couldn’t really think about anything anymore, that was all he was worried about. Was that if Zac was hurting him,  _how_  he was hurting him.

He began to sob and he couldn’t stop until he fell asleep. 

* * *

 

By the time it was around noon, Louis was up at the restaurant waiting. It had been a chilly day, especially when the wind blew, and a few drops of rain had began to fall against the windows of the restaurant. Fifteen minutes had passed and there was still no sign of Harry. Louis had hoped it was because of the weather, maybe he was having a slow start to the day. But a few more minutes passed, and there was still nothing. His eyes wandered the restaurant, then the parking lot and he didn’t see anything. He frowned and turned back to stare at his table, trying to control the hurt that flowing through his veins.

"Sorry I’m late," A muffled voice said beside Louis.

Louis jumped and turned, facing Harry. He gave Louis a small smile and sat down in the chair in front of Louis so that he was facing him.

There was a few drops of water dusting his hair and the top of his beanie and his lips were a bright pink. His eyes was were a cloudy blue-green, but they still had a way to see right through Louis. It made his heart hurt. He had on a light jacket but if Louis touched his fingers, he would feel that Harry was actually freezing. For a few moments, their eyes went over each other a few times, neither one of them speaking.

"You came," Louis breathed finally, breaking the silence that filled the air.

"Yeah," Harry nodded, "I did."

Louis stood up, “Sorry, I just thought you weren’t coming. I wouldn’t blame you, I just—”

"Lets just go, yeah?"

* * *

 

They decided on a warm little coffee shop down the road. They both actually got hot chocolate and sat in the corner, deciding which one should speak first. Louis knew he was the one who had to, but he didn’t know what to say. 

So he just decided on, “So.. How are you?”

Harry glanced up from his hot chocolate  which was staring at to keep himself distracted from Louis, “I’m great.”

Lie. Louis knew it was a lie. 

"Are you?" He asked quietly, watching Harry closely.

Harry glanced back at his drink, that he was holding, for a few moments before setting it down on the table, “Yes, I’m fine Louis.” 

Louis cleared his throat, ignoring the awkwardness between them. He opened his mouth to speak but Harry interrupted, “Why are you back?”

"I-" Louis frowned, "I needed to see you."

"But  _why_? I was doing just fine. I was just fine without you and knowing that you didn’t want me. Then you decide to show up and you look just the same and you’re sitting here just watching me and I don’t know what to even say. I dreamed about you just showing up randomly one day, but not five months later! When I’m dating someone and happy! Because you’re sitting there and you  _know_  that you have an effect on me and I just- I can’t do this,” Harry’s face dropped and he just watched Louis squirm in front of him, “I’m sorry. I just  _really_  can’t do this.”

Louis bit his lip, “Okay. I understand, Harry.”

Suddenly Harry was standing, “I’m calling Zac to come get me.”

"Harry, I—" Louis frowned, standing up as well.

"Go home Louis."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *there is a mention of rape in this chapter.

“Go home Louis.”

Those words echoed in Louis’ mind, he suddenly felt like he was free falling. He watched Harry’s face, waiting for some sort of emotion to cross it, but it remained blank. He looked like he was fighting the urge for it to show emotion as his lips twitched lightly and he looked away from Louis. Louis began to breathe heavily and had to close his eyes a bit to stop himself from breaking into tears. He shouldn’t be so taken back by these words, but he is. 

Slowly, Louis opened his eyes and looked back at Harry to find him tapping out a quick message on his phone, most likely asking to be picked up. Then his eyes were on Louis’ again and it stayed silent between them for a few more seconds.

Finally, “If I could do all this over again, I would,” Louis began, watching Harry’s confused expression spread across his face, “I’d make a bigger effort to keep you happy. I would’ve been a better boyfriend. I hope you know that I wish I could do it all again. I want to make you happy and make you smile again but I can’t. Because I fucked up and I know I don’t deserve to be forgiven. And you deserve someone else, someone who  _can_  do that for you, who can make you smile and make you feel special. But not Zac, Harry. You can do so much better than him. He’s an asshole—”

"Shut the fuck up, Louis. You don’t know  _anything,_ " Harry glared, bringing a hand through his curls.

Louis paused, there was a feeling that churned and burned straight through his stomach as Harry stood up for Zac. He hated it, “Maybe I don’t, but I know Zac is no good. Especially for you. You deserve someone so much better than him. Why would you even think about going back to him, Harry? What makes you think that he’s changed?”

"I was alone, Louis! He was the only one that wanted me. You were back in Doncaster with your perfect life and expensive house and clothes and with your rich family and going to parties, probably fucking every girl and guy in sight.  _You_ didn’t want me. And I was here, just where you left me,” Harry spit, “All I ever wanted was you, and I lost that.”

Louis’ heart ached, “Perfect life? I was miserable without you, Harry. I don’t have real friends besides Liam, who I now live with. Oh and I don’t party anymore, I don’t have sex with strangers anymore, I told everyone I was gay. And I don’t care what they think. I at least tried to change and be happy. You went back to some asshole who treats you like shit,” Louis frowned, “I didn’t forget all the things you told me about him, Harry. He’s bad news.”

Harry watched Louis, not knowing what to say. He wants to say something, something about how proud he is of Louis coming out to everyone. But the words just won’t come out. Right on queue, Harry’s phone began to ring and Louis’ eyes jumped to glance at it quickly. It was Zac. He watched as Harry answered it, noticing how glossy and close to tears Harry was.

"Hello?" He could hear a muffles voice on the other end, but he couldn’t make out exactly what he was saying, "Okay, I’ll be right out," Then he hung up and stood up, "I’m leaving now."

Louis stood up as well, watching as Harry choked on what to say. His mouth opened and closed a few times until he finally settled with a simple, “Bye Louis,” and made his way to the door.

As he stepped outside, Louis heard himself say, “Harry, wait.”

Harry froze, not expecting this. He turned around slowly, spotting Louis walking towards him, “What?” He glanced at the car that was waiting for him for a few moments before returning his eyes back to Louis.

"Do you still love me?" Louis’ voice was shaky and he didn’t plan on asking him this, but he needed to know. Everything in his body needed to know if Harry still loved him. As soon as the words come out, he wants to apologize and tell him that he knows the question is way out of line, but he doesn’t. 

Harry’s eyes turned cold, his body stiffened and he just watched Louis. Neither broke their look until Zac honked the horn a few times. Harry glanced over at Zac for a few moments, then returned his eyes back on Louis’s face, “No, I don’t.”

That was it.

Harry was done. This was telling Louis that he should be done too, but he just couldn’t. He suddenly wants to cry. He wants to lay in bed and have a good sob, not caring who hears or who sees him. So he just stands there and watches Harry jog to the car and he’s suddenly alone.

* * *

 

It was a few hours later and Louis was at Zayn’s house, packing up all of his things that he had brought with him. He was leaving tomorrow morning, he had to get back and leaving really early in the morning seemed like the best idea. His hands hadn’t stopped shaking since he returned and the tears didn’t stop. Zayn even asked about it and Louis explained and apologized that he couldn’t help and he felt like it was his fault. All Zayn could do was shake his head and tell him it wasn’t.

When Zayn finally goes to sleep, Louis lay awake in the living room, watching TV. His eyes were glued on the trashy reality show that he was watching. He had finally gotten his mind off of Harry and just stayed focused on the TV until there was a light tap on the door. It was quite late so it worried him a bit. So he got up slowly and opened the door as slow as possible, finding Harry on the other side. His lips were a deep red, like they were bruised with kisses, harsh and rough kisses. He had an expression in his eyes that Louis had never seen, his eyes were wide and filled with terror and sadness. Louis only had a few seconds to observe it until Harry was launching himself into Louis’ arms and sobbing. His fingers were clutching tightly at Louis’ shirt as another choking sob rang through the air. Louis was shocked, but immediately wrapped his arms around Harry.

Something wasn’t right.

Harry was now crying so hard that he was having trouble catching his breath. He tried to bite down his sobs and squeezed his eyes shut to try to stop crying. Louis just held him, his fingers running up and down Harry’s back lightly, in a comforting way. It was like he was trying to silently make sure that he knew that Louis was there for him, and always would be. After a few minutes passed and his tears finally slowed down, he slowly pulled away and scrubbed at his eyes with his hands. He avoided Louis’ eyes, which never left Harry’s face.

"What happened, Harry?"

Harry’s lips began to quiver, he bit down on them hard. Louis changed the subject, “Do you want to take a shower, then we can talk?” He offered.

Harry nodded, looking up to meet Louis’ eyes. Louis noted the way Harry looked so young, his eyes swollen from the amount of time he spent crying, his lips were a straight line. Louis nodded and took a few steps to lead the way, pausing when he felt Harry’s hand grab a hold of his own hand. Louis looked back at Harry, searching for something in his eyes. He found nothing but the boy staring back at him. Louis gave him a light smile, tightening the grip of their hands, and led the way to the the room that he was staying in. He went to his bag and grabbed fresh clothes for Harry and held them out to him. Harry took these with his free hand, giving Louis a thankful look. Louis nodded and released their hands.

"I’ll be in here, waiting while you shower," Louis said, his hand feeling cold without Harry’s intertwined in it.

Harry paused, “Will you - just wait in there with me?” He asked so quietly that it was barely audible.

Louis watched him, “I - yeah, okay.”

So he followed Harry into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He ended up sitting down, his back against the door with his knees brought up to his chest. He tried to not watch as Harry began to strip after he turned on the shower, but his eyes wandered back to Harry and the body that he knew so well. Harry’s hand trembled as he slowly pulled his shirt over his head. Louis’ heart raced as he saw the purple and yellow bruises along his chest and the hickeys, which were bright red and deep, along his lower stomach. By the time Harry was completely naked, he glanced at Louis for the first time, then stepped into the shower. Louis waited in silence as Harry took his shower. Neither of them spoke the whole time.

Harry felt dirty and smelled like Zac, he scrubbed and scrubbed until his body felt raw.

* * *

 

An hour later, they were in bed. They lay there in silence, keeping a good amount of distance between them. Harry faced away from Louis and Louis watched Harry’s back. Louis didn’t know if he should speak up or not, so he didn’t. Suddenly, Harry shifted a bit, rolling over to face Louis. Their eyes met and they just watched each other until someone decided to break the silence.

"What happened?" Louis began, searching Harry’s face.

"Can we just lay here for a bit?" Harry asked, watching as Louis nodded his head lightly. 

So they laid next to each other, neither speaking. They both missed this, not having to speak to feel connected. Louis’ eyes were closed as he enjoyed the silence until suddenly Harry moved a bit closer to him. His eyes opened to find Harry still watching him.

"Lou.." Harry trailed off, biting his lip. He didn’t know where to begin.

"Hm?" Louis eyes stayed on Harry’s, letting him know it was okay to talk.

Louis watched as Harry found his words, “Zac saw you,” his voice is small, “and he was pissed that I went and talked to you. Even though I told him it wasn’t what he thought it was,” He began.

Louis frowned as he continued, “So when we got back home, he started yelling at me,” He eyes fluttered closed, “Then he kept trying to kiss me and I kept telling him no, but he was too strong and pinned me against the wall. He didn’t even look like himself. He looked insane. He hit me a few times, it’s not really new,” he paused, opening his eyes to look at Louis’ expression. Louis had his eyes squeezed shut, frowning at all the words. This was the first time he had actually admitted to someone that Zac hurt him.

Harry continued, “He fucked me against the wall. He didn’t go easy at first or prep me or use lube. He just slammed into me and kept pounding into me and it hurt so badly. I felt helpless and I- I-” his eyes fell closed, wanting to cry again, “I just let him. He just kept doing it, for awhile, and I couldn’t even stand when he finally pulled out. Then he just left and I fell asleep onto the couch for a few hours. He wasn’t back when i woke up and I just came here before he did.”

Louis stayed quiet, his breathing sped up as he processed what happened. Harry was  _raped_. He was hurt.

Harry watched Louis until he spoke, “This is all my fault,” Harry opened his mouth but Louis kept talking, “If I didn’t break up with you.. This wouldn’t never happened. I’m so sorry, Harry. I’m sorry,” Louis eyes were springing with tears and Harry moved closer to him. So close that their noses were almost touching. He reached out and wiped away the few tears in Louis eyes, “It’s not your fault.”

"Yeah, it is." Suddenly, Harry’s hand was on Louis’ waist and he couldn’t breathe. He had missed this so much.

"I lied, earlier. I hope you know that I couldn’t stop being in love with you if I tried, which I did try to do. But you’re everything, Louis."

Louis swallowed, feeling himself lean in. He told himself not to, but he couldn’t help it. And Harry’s lips were on his in a second. The kiss was slow and smooth and lasted for about a minute. They took in each other and Harry’s hand was on his cheek. It was a kiss that he had craved for months. When they pulled away, Harry gave him a small grin, which Louis returned. Everything was perfect and for the first time in months, they both fell asleep happy.

When Louis woke up, Harry was gone.


	19. Chapter 19

Louis knew it should have hurt more when he woke up alone, but It didn’t surprise him. He was more than expecting it because honestly, he would’ve been more surprised if he woke up and Harry was still there. He would’ve been happy if he was, but he didn’t expect it at all from the boy. He didn’t expect anything that happened last night.

He lays in the bed for half an hour, until it’s noon. The moments from the night before spun in his mind. Because Harry still  _loved_  him and they kissed and just the thought made him want to squeal like a teenage girl. But he doesn’t. Instead he squeezes his eyes shut and he fights a wide smile, his lips twitching every now and then. He doesn’t know what it meant for them, if Harry did or would ever forgive him for what happened between them. He just knows that Harry loves him and it’s enough for him for now.

Of course, the thoughts about Zac burns and ruins his happiness. He doesn’t know if Harry ran back to Zac and the thought absolutely terrifies him. Of course it would hurt him, but he didn’t know exactly what Zac felt for Harry right now. He didn’t know what Zac could do next, if he would do anything worse than what he did last night. He could  _kill_ him. His heart races as he thinks about all of this. He just prays Harry’s at work and not forgiving Zac. Because if he was, Louis doesn’t know what he could do, still feeling like this was all  _his_ fault _._

Eventually, Louis gets out of bed and makes his way into the living room. He sees Zayn, watching TV in nothing but his boxers and with a bowl of cereal on his lap.

"Morning. Thought you were going to try to leave earlier?" Zayn questions, watching as Louis makes his presence known.

Shit. He had actually forgotten about leaving somehow, “Is Harry at work?” He blurts out instead of answering the question.

Zayn raises an eyebrow, “Um, yeah. He works until 2,” He takes a bite out of the cereal as he continues watching him.

Louis lets out a sigh of relief, bringing a hand roughly through his hair, “Thank god.”

"Why?"

Louis makes his way over to the couch and sits down, “He came here last night. He wasn’t here when I woke and I was just worried,” he shrugs.

"He came here?" Zayn asks, "Oh god please tell me you guys didn’t fuck in my house while I was sleeping—"

"We didn’t fuck, Zayn. We just talked and fell asleep," Louis rolled his eyes.

It falls silent for a moment before, “Did he tell you things?”

Louis doesn’t answer right away. He just stares at the small table in front of him, opening and closing his mouth a few times. He doesn’t know how to answer this, what Harry wants Zayn to know. Of course Zayn knew things, but Louis didn’t know exactly what Zayn knew. He didn’t want to tell Zayn things that Harry didn’t want him to know.

"Yeah.." He says slowly, moving his eyes back to Zayn.

"And?"

"Maybe he should tell you the things himself," Louis shrugs, "Dunno what he wants you to know."

Zayn watches him for a moment but nods, not wanting to push it, “So that’s it? He just came here and talked to you and you fell asleep? Nothing else?”

Louis falls silent again, “Uh,” He shrugs, “Just kissed me. But that’s all - nothing more.”

"Look, I’m happy that you guys made up or made out or whatever. I just.. Louis, I don’t want Harry to get hurt again. He’s such a great kid and I’m tired of seeing him sad and I know that you love him.. I just,"  Zayn trailed off, frowning a bit, and watching Louis. He hoped that Louis would understand where he was going with his unsaid words.

"I understand. I just.. I need to talk to him before I leave—"

"You’re still going to leave? Really Louis? What did I just say about him getting hurt again-"

"Look," Louis interrupted, "I’m only going to leave if he wants me to." He huffs, "I’ll be back soon," He said quietly before making his way to the door.

* * *

 

By the time that Louis arrives at the restaurant, there’s only a few people inside. So he walks in and doesn’t know if he should sit or try to find Harry. But before he can do either, he’s spotted.

"Louis?" An irish accent calls from behind the counter.

Louis turns around and sees the familiar blonde boy, “Hi Niall.”

Niall makes his way to Louis, watching him for a few seconds before pulling him into a tight hug, “S’been a while,” He says quietly after a few moments pass.

Louis nods into the boy’s shoulder, “Yeah, it has.”

When they finally pull away, Niall’s eyes don’t leave Louis, like he doesn’t think that he’s really there, “Are you and Harry back together? I didn’t know that—”

Louis interrupts, “No, I was just—”

"Louis?" Harry’s voice comes from behind Niall and it makes Louis jump, "What are you doing here?"

Louis is silent for a beat, “Just checking up on you,” He says softly, meeting the boy’s green eyes.

It was weird being here again, in this restaurant that they met in. It was like after everything they went through together, this place always brought them back together. He feels safe here, he doesn’t know why, he just does. 

The silence takes over and Niall seems to take the hint because he’s already walking away to leaves the boys to talk alone.

"You weren’t there this morning, just got a bit worried," Louis says, feeling the need to explain himself and he’s suddenly feeling a bit shy.

"Think I ran back to Zac?" Harry asks

Can’t be too sure,” Louis shrugged, “feeling better?”

"Yeah, lot better than I did yesterday. Thanks.. For that by the way," Harry said softly. They were still standing in front of each other and Harry didn’t know if he should offer Louis a seat or not - didn’t know how long he planned on staying.

"Look, I.. I was planning on leaving today. And I still will," Louis said softly, "If you don’t want to see me again. I’ll leave you alone and let you be happy without me. I just.. If you want me to stay, I’ll stay. For as long as I can, not sure how long that is, but I will."

For a second, Harry feels like he wants to cry. He feels like this is another goodbye, except last time Louis was promising they would be okay and this time he was saying he never had to see him again. His mind spun and he wanted to grab Louis and kiss him until his lips were bruised and tell him he was an idiot for leaving in the first place and breaking up with him.

"Stay," Harry says, "Please."

Louis bites his lip, a relief floods through him, “Yeah, okay,” he nods slowly.

Harry watches him, afraid he’ll disappear any second, “Wait here until my shift is over?” He asks softly and Louis is nodding and making his way to the booth that he used to sit in every night during the summer while he waited for Harry. This felt like a memory, something Harry never thought would happen again for him.

* * *

 

After Harry’s shift, Louis drives them to the field that Harry took him to when they first met. They get out of the car and begin walking and they walk for a while until they sit down in the grass.

The sky is cloudy and grey and the wind is crisp against their faces and it whips their hair around. Louis likes the way it make Harry’s cheeks pink and the way he burrows his face into his scarf to avoid it.

"Let’s play 20 questions? I just want to ask you some things and I’m sure you want to ask me things as well," Harry says softly against this scarf, turning his face to look at Louis, "Please be honest. I know that there’s some stuff that I probably won’t want to hear.. But I want you to answer them honestly. Please."

Louis is already watching him and their eyes meet each other and stay for a few moments. “Okay,” A small smile is exchanged, “You can go first,” Louis offers.

Harry leans back to where he’s laying down and staring at the cloudy sky, “Did you miss me?” He asks quietly, his voice is so small that Louis hardly hears him.

Louis joins him, lying back as well. He takes in a deep breath, “Of course I did, Harry,” a small smile forms on his lips, “You were basically everything to me this summer. I know I pushed you away, but I missed you more than anything.”

Harry nods, glancing at Louis and letting out a deep breath he was holding, “Okay.”

"Did you miss  _me_?” Louis asks with another smile.

"Everyday."

Louis is expecting a smile from Harry but he had a serious look on his face. His eyes are glowing and he’s staring at Louis with a look that he didn’t know that he would ever see again. It makes his stomach flip and he wants to lean over and kiss him and hold him and tell him that he loves him more than anything, but he doesn’t.

A minute passes, “Was it scary? Coming out to everyone?”

Louis pauses, “I mean.. Yeah, of course it was. But it was something that needed to be done. I was so tired of hiding and I just.. I needed everyone to know that I was done with them and their bullshit. I was tired of all of the fakeness there, so I was done. I lost people, yeah, but the people that I really cared for stayed. That’s all that honestly mattered to me.”

"M’proud of you," Harry says, "For doing that."

"Couldn’t have done it without you," Louis grins, "Okay.. Um.. That - last night - was that the first time.. He’s hurt you?"

Harry falls silent, staring up at the sky. He avoids Louis eyes and doesn’t answer immediately, this scares Louis. It screams the answer, but he wants to hear it anyway.

"No, it wasn’t the first time."

Louis sits up and leans over Harry, watching his face, “Harry,” He whispers in a way that’s filled with pain and he wants Harry to meet his eyes, but Harry closes his - squeezing them tight.

"I know," Harry whispers back, "I know what you’re going to say. But can we please just drop it?"

Louis pauses, his lips press into a firm line. But he nods, “Okay.”

Another silence then, “Why did you break up with me? I know that you were busy I just.. I feel like there was more to just that.”

Louis sighs, knowing this was his way of changing the subject, “I mean.. Yeah a part of the reason was because we were both busy. But it was like.. After I left, I felt like shit for doing that to you. I wanted to stay with you so badly. And I mean, I went back and I wasn’t really  _me,_  the Louis that you know.I felt like you really did deserve someone so much better than me and who could give you more than I could. You deserved someone who could talk to you everyday and every night and who could see you all the time and wait for you after work. You deserved someone who could give you things that I couldn’t and that’s all I could really think about and it really got to me. I started avoiding you, hoping that you could just.. I don’t know, fuck, I just hoped that you realized that your life was better without me? Dunno if that makes much sense,” Louis pauses, biting his lip hard, “I just.. I went out a lot and partied and made mistakes and I felt guilty about them and all I realized with this was that I couldn’t handle being away from you.”

"Can I have another question?" Harry asks, sitting up.

"Yeah," Louis answers, watching him.

"Did you ever cheat on me while we were together? While you were away?"

Louis freezes, his heart drops. This was a question that he didn’t want to answer, not now at least, when he was trying to win Harry back. He was almost positive that Harry would absolutely hate him forever if he told him the truth about the few people awhile ago. 

He doesn’t answer right away and Harry knows that answer immediately. Harry begins to chew on the side of his cheek, watching Louis, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah," Louis says quietly, "A while ago. I’m so sorry, Harry. It was in the mess of things when I was partying a lot and when we barely talked and I.. I just, I don’t know how to even explain myself because I know that’s fucked up and thinking that you would ever forgive me is the furthest thing ever. You probably hate me and if you want me to leave now, I will."

Harry’s eyes sting with tears and Louis doesn’t miss it. He wants to lean up and wipe them away, but he doesn’t. He just watches Harry, waiting for him to say something.

"I’m not mad at you."

Louis almost chokes, sitting up, “ _Why_?”

"Because I love you?" Harry almost whimpers, "I mean yeah, it hurts. But you’re being honest with me and no matter how hard I try to get away from you, it doesn’t work and I’m just trying to just forget what happened and I just want you. But.. I— Why did you do it?"

"To try to forget you," Louis replies gently.

"Did it work?"

"Not at all."

Harry leans over Louis, pressing his lips against his softly. It’s a simple peck but it speaks with forgiveness and love, “Good.”


	20. Chapter 20

"Louis."

Harry’s voice singsonged into Louis’ right ear, causing his eyes to flutter open.They met a bright light from the morning sun and he closed them almost immediately. He felt Harry push a little further against him, feeling his curls brush softly against his skin, tickling it in the slightest.

So Louis turned a bit and pressed his face into the pillow, groaning softly, “What,” the word is slow and groggy and he can feel Harry’s smile against his skin.

"Wake up, love," He pushes his face harder into Louis’ bare back, grinning even wider.

Their relationship had slowly gotten back to normal over the few days that had passed since their conversation in the park. The first day, they were slow and tentative around each other. They didn’t really know if they had any limits, not really knowing if they were officially back together or just getting to the point of eventually getting together again. They were a tad awkward, almost like their relationship was starting over, like an awkward first date, but that had lasted for just a few hours. After that, they spiraled back into their old habits and were attached by the hip once again. Their lives felt normal and they were both happier than they had been in a while.

Of course they had to eventually talk about if they were getting back together or what any of  _this_ meant. Their answers were both the same, resulting in the way they both hoped.

It had only been a few days and it felt like much more. It didn’t feel like they had been apart for months. It had been so easy to fall back into their relationship that it scared Louis. He loved Harry so much and he didn’t know why on earth the thought of ending things with him ever crossed his mind while they were away. He apologized endlessly and Harry reacted the same way every time. He always just had a small smile playing on his lips, “I love you,” he would say and Louis would just stop talking, nearly whimpering because Harry was so sweet and perfect and he deserved Harry to be angry with him.

They had both been staying at Zayn’s house, waiting for a right time to go retrieve Harry’s things from Zac’s apartment. They had been setting it back over and over again, “ _We’ll go tomorrow_.”

Louis hadn’t decided when he was going back ‘home’, he didn’t want to at all. He wanted to lazily cuddle with Harry all the time, which he had been doing for the few days that had passed. He didn’t know how he was going to be able to return to his old life, away from Harry. He had hated what they had become over the few months apart, but he knew this time would be different. It made him a bit more relieved.

"We need to get my stuff today," Harry murmured, pressing his face to Louis’ back as Louis moved a bit so he was on his side, facing away from Harry. Louis could feel Harry’s soft lips run across his back and the warm and gentle breaths, causing him to move against the touch automatically.

They hadn’t had sex since before he left and Louis ached for Harry’s touch. He didn’t know how far he could push that limit, he didn’t even know if Harry  _wanted_ to lately. It was mostly just cuddles and kisses and Louis was okay with that. He just craved the boy and was willing to take whatever Harry was willing to give him.

He could feel Harry’s body line up to his own, he being slightly smaller was an advantage at times like these. They fit perfectly together, like two puzzle pieces being put together to make one.

"Mmm," Harry said softly, "Love you so much," he said in a quiet voice, causing Louis to smile to himself.

His eyes opened when he felt that Harry was hard and he didn’t seem embarrassed at all. He swallowed deeply and suddenly didn’t feel tired anymore. His breathing stuttered as he felt Harry’s hand glide from his back to his chest in a slow movement and it began to go lower and lower until it met the waistband of his boxers. Louis was still, his breathing was getting heavier as seconds went by and he could feel Harry’s breathing increasing as well. Suddenly, Harry’s hand dipped into his boxers and Louis nearly choked as he felt Harry’s warm hand wrap around his dick. His heart was beating so incredibly fast and he could feel Harry’s breath against his ear, getting faster and letting out a few louder breaths as well. Louis’ lips parted as a soft moan escaped his lips and his eyes fluttered closed. Harry’s hand worked him perfectly and Louis didn’t know why just Harry’s  _hand_ could bring him over the edge so quickly. 

After a few moments, Louis turned his head, pressing an open-mouth kiss against Harry’s jaw as he came, his whole body shuddering while doing so. Harry’s hand worked him through his orgasm and as soon as he finished, they both lay there. They were both sweaty and breathing heavily, Harry’s hand moved slowly from Louis’ boxers, he leaned over and grabbed a tissue to wipe his hand and returned to Louis to clean him up. 

They were both silent after that, Louis turned so that he was facing Harry with adoring eyes full of wonder. Harry positioned himself again, settling so that he was facing Louis. Harry began to grin as Louis just watched him, bringing his fingers up to run softly across his cheeks and into his curls. 

"You’re so pretty," Louis grinned.

"Shut up," Harry laughed, closing his eyes.

"You know you are. Prettier than me.”

"Impossible."

* * *

 

They both slept for a good two more hours, waking up when Louis’ phone began to ring loudly on the table next to them. Louis’ eyes fluttered open, blinking a few times and smiling a bit when he felt Harry pushed into his side. Harry was so much bigger but he somehow found a way to seem smaller when cuddling with Louis. Harry’s eyebrows furrowed a bit as Louis moved slightly to grab his phone.

"Hello?" Louis answered quietly.

"Hey Lou."

It was Liam. Louis sat up slowly, careful to not to toss Harry, unsure if Harry was awake yet or if he was still sound asleep. He slid out of bed and went into the bathroom before he replied.

"Hi."

"When are you coming back?"

Louis frowned, glancing at himself in the mirror as he pressed the phone against his face harder, “I’m not sure, Li.”

It was silent for a few beats, “I know you probably don’t  _want_ to leave, Louis, but you have a life here too. You have school and work. You can’t just leave and never come back.”

"Wish I could."

"I know you do," He could hear the small smile in Liam’s voice, "I’m guessing you got him back, huh?"

Louis opened the door and peaked out, glancing at Harry sprawled out on the bed. He was now laying on his stomach, giving Louis a hint that he was maybe awake now, “Yeah, I did.”

He could hear the smile in Liam’s voice, “I’m happy for you.”

"Thanks Liam," Louis sighed, "He’s too good to me. He forgave me when I told him  _everything_. I don’t understand how he’s real.”

By everything, Liam knew what he meant. Liam was the only person that Louis had told about his drunken hook-ups while away from Harry. By the time he told Liam about these mistakes, he was crying and drinking and repeating, _“He’ll never forgive me Liam! I fuck everything up!”_ and Liam would have to assure him that everything will be fine and no one is perfect. Louis would hug him and cry harder then fall asleep, trying to forget about everything in the morning.

"Told you everything would end up fine, Lou."

"I know Liam, thank you for everything," Louis said softly, still watching the figure on the bed. Harry moved a bit, his eyes fluttering open and meeting Louis’ stare from the bathroom doorway. His mouth pulled up into a small, sleepy smile as he gazed at Louis.

"I’ll call you tonight and tell you what my plan is Li."

They said their goodbyes and Louis set his phone on the side table before flopping onto the bed next to Harry.

"Goodmorning, again."

"It’s not even morning anymore Lou," Harry giggled softly, reaching for Louis. When his fingers found Louis, they curled around his wrist and pulled his arm around his chest. Louis smiled and happily shifted onto his side, pulling Harry tighter. His face was tucked into Harry’s chest and he hummed happily.

They had been avoiding the question that Liam had asked Louis, when he was going back. Neither of them wanted to even think about that. The last time they were separated, everything fell apart and Harry didn’t know if he could take that again. He didn’t want Louis to go and Louis didn’t want to leave Harry. The room was silent, but it was kind of obvious what both of them were thinking at that moment.

* * *

 

When they finally lazily pulled themselves out of bed, they made their way into the kitchen, finding Zayn in there sitting at the small table, scrolling through his phone. Louis made his way to the boy and sat down next to him, smiling a bit, “Morning.”

"Finally you’re awake. I was about to go in there and wake you up. Harry you have to work at 3."

Harry frowned, placing the kettle onto the stove. He turned around and leaned against the counter, “Why?” He asked softly. The three of them knew what work meant, why Harry had been avoiding work for the past few days. He had called in sick, something he rarely ever did. Work meant lost time with Louis and he didn’t know how much time he had with Louis left.

"Because it’s your job and they need you today, Harry," Louis answered for him, "Go to work, I’ll go visit your mum or something then I’ll stop by. Later we can go get your things from Zac."

Harry pouted, turning around to pour the water from the kettle into the two mugs he had placed out for tea. When he finished he set one down in front of Louis, not even bothering to make one for Zayn, then sat next to Louis.

"Thanks," Louis smiled, leaning over and planting a small kiss onto Harry’s cheek.

Harry beamed, nodding.

* * *

 

As the day went on, Harry went to work and Louis decided to stop by Harry’s mum’s house to see if she was home. Over the summer, he had grown to be extremely close to her and he honestly missed her. He knew that she would want to know that Harry was okay and away from Zac now. Harry was upset enough when he thought about how disappointed his mum must’ve been about him so he didn’t want to face her just yet.

When she opened the door and saw Louis, she threw her arms around him and invited him inside. They ate lunch and drank tea, talking about their lives. Louis had told her about him and Harry and how Harry was much better now. He even told her quietly about how Harry thought she was disappointed with him and it made her cry.

"I don’t ever want Harry to think I’m disappointed with him. Everyone makes mistakes," She said softly as Louis had pulled her into a tight hug. 

"I’ll tell him that. He really does miss you," Louis said.

"I miss him so much."

* * *

 

When Louis walked into the restaurant, Harry didn’t notice him right away. Harry was scrubbing a table happily, singing to himself. Louis grinned as Harry continued, getting a bit louder. He stopped when he turned and saw Louis standing there. They both began giggling like idiots and Louis found himself walking closer to Harry.

When they were face to face, Harry threw the wet cloth onto the table next to him and wrapped his arms around Louis. Louis melted into the embrace immediately, hiding his smile into Harry’s chest. 

"Saw your mum today," Louis said softly as they pulled away.

Harry watched him, unsure of what to say.

"She misses you.." Louis said, "A lot."

Harry bit his lip, turning away from Louis to finish cleaning the table that he was before they came inside.

"Harry," Louis said, grabbing his arm to turn him around, "She loves you and she will look past everything with Zac. When I go, why don’t you move back in with her?"

"Can’t." 

"Why not?"

Harry frowned, looking down at Louis, “Because things won’t be the same between us.”

"Harry, she  _wants_ you to go back. She misses you so much,” Louis frowned, “At least think about it?”

Harry shrugged.

Louis sighed in defeat, “Want to go get your stuff from Zac’s when you get off?”  
  


* * *

 

It wasn’t that Harry was scared when they were sitting in Louis’ parked car outside of Zac’s apartment complex. He was just a bit nervous and Louis could tell by the way his leg kept bouncing and he kept looking up at the building then back at Louis. They had been sitting outside of his building for about ten minutes already and Louis was just waiting for Harry to be ready.

"Okay, let’s go."

"Are you sure?" Louis asked, watching Harry as he opened the door and stepped outside of the car. He closed it before Louis even had the chance to get an answer.

Louis opened his door and stepped out of the car, locking it. By this time, Harry was already on his side of the car and looking from the building to Louis.

The fact that Zac had hurt Harry physically in the past burns through his veins but he keeps a calm composure as he places his hand on the lower part of Harry’s back, giving him a little push forward and a guide to the doors.

Before they both knew it they were standing in front of Zac’s door and Harry was knocking on the door lightly.

"What—" The door had opened and Zac was standing there, looking from Harry to Louis then back to Harry.

"Hi," Harry said softly, barely audible. 

"Can I help you?"

"We’re here to get Harry’s stuff," Louis stepped in.

Zac’s eyes moved from Harry to Louis, he looked like he had an internal conflict - like he didn’t want to let either of them in. Louis and Harry wouldn’t have been surprised if he didn’t in the end. But he suddenly opened the door wider, not saying anything. Louis grabbed Harry’s hand tightly and walked inside first. Harry ignored the way Zac’s eyes followed him and glanced at their hands.

Zac wasn’t horrible all the time. There were times when Harry truly believed Zac loved him and cherished him the way that he should have been. There were plenty of good memories and laughs but the bad ones overtook those. 

"Uh, there’s an empty box you can use if you want," Zac said softly, placing the beer he was holding on the counter and moving into his room.

Harry looked at Louis with wide eyes, “What if he returns with a gun?” He was only half joking.

Louis’ lips twitched into a smile, “Don’t jinx it.”

But Zac  _did_ return with a box and he handed it to Harry before grabbing his beer and plopping himself back onto the couch.

Louis and Harry began to make their way through the apartment, stopping in every small room to retrieve whatever was Harry’s. Louis’ heart clenched when they reached the closet and Harry grabbed a jacket hurriedly that was clearly Louis’. Harry just shrugged, his cheeks turning a soft shade of pink and continued grabbing his things. They filled up the box of mostly clothes and some his shampoo. They ended up carrying some more clothes in their hands and putting things in their pockets that wouldn’t fit in the box. 

When they finished, both of their hands were full and Zac just kind of glanced up at them “Need some help?”

Louis’ eyes glanced at Harry but before he could answer, Zac was grabbing some of the things out of his own hands. Louis was so confused because everytime he had seen Zac he had been nothing but horrible to him.

"Uh, yeah okay. Thanks."

They made their way to Louis’ car, Louis opening the back so they could put everything inside. When he closed it, he saw Zac looking at Harry, “Uh, Harry, can I talk to you?”

Harry’s eyes immediately looked at Louis, searching for an answer. It was a moment of silence and Louis just shrugged, opening his car door and getting inside. He was giving them some privacy, but not too much. He kept an eye on them through his mirrors and Harry knew he wouldn’t just leave them alone.

"Harry," Zac said softly, walking up so he was in front of the boy, "I’m sorry."

Harry was silent, almost glaring at him. He could feel his throat tighten and he kept telling himself,  _you better not cry._

"I know this is weird but I kind of realized how  _awful_ I have always been to you, It just kind of hit me after you left.. After what I did to you. You never deserved to be treated like that and I’m really sorry. I love you. And I know that if I love you, I shouldn’t have ever hurt you. It’s just I’ve never had anyone in my life like you? Like I treat people constantly like shit everyday but you stuck around and you stayed with me and for that I’m really sorry. You’re so full of light and love and I watched that fade from you as months went by and I know it was partially because of me but it was mostly because  _he_ wasn’t here, right? I can tell. You have every right to hate me with everything in you, I do. I hate myself for that. But I want you know that I really am sorry and I can’t even think about how much Louis wants to kill me.”

Harry’s lips twitched into a small smile, nodding in agreement because Louis did hate him.  _Don’t cry._

"Okay. Well, have a good life." Zac looked defeated, like he was so tired of everything he puts up to make himself look bigger and tougher. Something Harry had tried to break down for months, hoping to find a loving Zac underneath that he only got every once in a while.  _This_ was the Zac that he liked. This was the Zac he dated before Louis.

"Bye," Harry said softly, turning away and making his way to the car.

* * *

 

So Louis stayed for a few more days. He had told Harry he was leaving the night before he planned and Harry felt like crying, but he knew that things would be okay for some reason.

"You know I love you right? And I won’t screw up this time," Louis had whispered into his skin that night, kissing his neck softly.

He felt Harry nod gently, “I trust you.”

"Good."


	21. epilogue

Louis awoke to the soft tapping of rain hitting his window. He lays there for a few moments, taking in the soft light coming in from the window and his eyes scanned his near empty room. The pictures of him and his friends and the football trophies that had recently been on the shelves were now packed away in boxes.

He’s laying on 3 blankets, his bed already packed up, and his back aches from the floor. He stretches his legs and his arms, he knows he could sleep for a while longer, but he knew he couldn’t fall back asleep even if he tried.

A few months had passed by since Louis had left Harry and this time,  _this_  had worked. Things were so different between the two of them and Louis couldn’t even begin to explain how happy he was now. They had really tried to make it work this time, skyping every night or calling each other just to hear the other’s voice. Louis had taken the drive to Harry’s home a few times during the weekends as well. For once, Louis was confident that things would work out this time.

So today, Harry was coming.

Summer had begun just a few days ago and Louis and Liam were moving to Holmes Chapel and Harry wanted to help them finish packing. He was coming in on the train early this morning and they were all driving to Holmes Chapel together later in the day.

It didn’t take much for Louis to talk Liam into coming with him. He had this whole idea planned ever since he had left Harry a few months back and he had explained it all to Liam. At first, Liam coming with him wasn’t even apart of the plan, but as soon as he said it, the first thing Liam had said was “So when are we going?” and Louis was so grateful.

So they looked for a flat (Louis had plenty of savings, so money wasn’t a worry) and they transferred to a new uni (which wasn’t as difficult as Louis thought it would be.) and the plan was set for summer.

Louis told Harry his plans and Harry only argued a little bit before nearly crying of happiness. His only argument was the fact that he didn’t want Louis to be leaving behind his friends and family, but on the inside he wanted this so badly. So they planned together, Louis and Liam bought a flat near Harry’s house (where he moved back in with his mum) and things were  _so_  great for them.

So here he was. He was waking up on the day where he could finally get away from the people and the town that had made him so unhappy for  _years_  and he could move to a new town with new beginnings, new friends and, well, Harry.

He was due to pick up Harry from the train station in about 30 minutes and they were going to spend some time together before they headed back to Holmes Chapel. It was the first time Harry was going to see where he grew up and meet Liam, which was a big step for Louis. It felt like  _the_  final step to make whatever they had more real.

So he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, ignoring the excited fluttering in his stomach. He missed Harry more and more everyday. He ached for the boy at this point, even if they tried to Skype every night. Every time Louis had driven to visit him, leaving got harder and harder and now they didn’t have to do it anymore.

It had been about 3 weeks since he had last driven down to Holmes Chapel and he wonders how he even survived those months without Harry when they weren’t together. He misses Harry so much.

He always misses Harry. So much that it was sometimes hard to breathe.

* * *

 

When he arrives at the train station, he’s a few minutes early, so he stands back and waits anxiously. He’s about to see his boy and he has to bite his lip to avoid himself from smiling like an idiot.

Time goes by and the train finally arrives and next thing he knows he sees those familiar curls. Harry’s looking around the station, most likely trying to find Louis. But before he can find him, Louis runs to the boy a quick as he can. Harry sees him just a few seconds before they embrace and he holds his arms open as Louis jumps into them. He lifts Louis off the ground and twirls him around once before setting him down and he just holds him. They stand like that for a few minutes, neither talking, just holding each other. Their eyes are closed and they’re breathing in the familiar smell of each other and Louis can feel tears prickling in his eyes.

When they finally pull away, Harry is smiling so wide as he looks down at Louis, “Hi.”

And Louis wants to laugh and tell him he’s an idiot but instead he feels more tears prickle in his eyes and he hides his face into Harry’s coat again. He inhales a shaky breath and let’s Harry hold him for a few more moments before he pulls away from the hug and grabs onto his hand, “Hello,” He manages.

Harry leans down and presses a few warm kisses against Louis’ lips, “Missed you,” he murmurs and kisses his lips again.

When Harry pulls away, Louis stares up at him, “I missed you so fucking much,” he breathes and it makes Harry laugh. Soon enough, they’re both giggling like idiots and Louis is so in love with this boy.

"So what’s the plan for today?" Harry asks quietly as he presses his lips against Louis’ hair, before planting a small kiss to his head.

"Well we can go get breakfast… If you’re hungry. And after we can go to my flat and wait for Liam to get off of work and you can help me pack, then we can all go get lunch and start to head that way?"  _and start to head home_. It’s on the tip of his tongue and he doesn’t have to say it for them to both know. Louis is smiling so wide. He feels almost like they’re starting a life together, a new beginning.

"Can’t wait," Harry smiles, holding onto Louis’ hand tightly, he brings their hands to his lips and leaves another kiss as Louis begins to lead the way.

* * *

 

They stop at a small cafe. The air outside is cold and it’s rainy and when they step into the cafe, it’s warm and it smells like cinnamon. Louis orders a bagel and a tea and Harry gets a muffin and some hot chocolate. They’re sickeningly cute as they sit across from each other in a booth with their ankles locked. They share food and steal sips of each others drinks and reach out to play with each others fingers. They smile and talk quietly, Harry asks about school and Liam and Louis asks about his mum and Zayn and Niall.

"I love you," Harry says softly, swiping his thumb across Louis’ hand.

Louis’ small smile grows quickly and he tries to hide it, “I love you too.”

* * *

 

They drive around after that for about 30 minutes. Louis shows him around, shows him where he went to school and his uni and some parks. After a while, they end up at Louis and Liam’s near empty flat. There’s barely anything left, just a few boxes and some blankets and pillows on the floor that he slept on. Harry walks around the flat, peaking out the windows, looking in the fridge. He’s really curious about everything and Louis doesn’t understand why. There’s nothing special about an empty flat but Harry’s eyes are full of wonder.

When Harry finishes, he’s by Louis’ side once again, “Hiiiii,” he says lazily, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist.

His chest hits Louis’ back and Louis leans backwards to rest against him. He looks up and Harry leans down, connecting their lips.

The kiss is slow and sweet at first, until Louis turns around to face Harry directly. His hands make their way to his curls and Harry’s tongue pushes against Louis’ lips. A few moments later, Harry’s mouth disconnects from his lips and he latches onto Louis’ neck. They’re both breathing heavily and Louis feels flushed and sweaty and hot. He lets out a high pitched noise as he feels Harry’s teeth pinch against his neck, marking him, before sucking and massaging his tongue over the marks that he makes.

"Want you so bad, Harry," Louis let’s out, panting almost.

Harry just makes a small noise of approval against his neck.

"Please," Louis whines as Harry bites down again.

"What do you want?" Harry murmurs against his neck.

"Want you inside me," Louis whimpers.

Harry freezes. This was new. Every time they had sex so far, Louis had always topped. He suddenly feels guilty because he had never even thought about if Louis had ever wanted to switch things around before.

The thought scares him though, he had only topped one time and it was so long ago, Harry barely remembers it. It was with Zac and it was during a party when they were both drunk and Harry had no idea what he was doing. Zac complained about how much it hurt and he was so mortified that he did a bad job and he had never wanted to do it again.

"Louis.." Harry begins, pulling away slowly to look at Louis’ face.

Louis hair is a mess and his eyes are wide and full of want and Harry doesn’t even know how to say no to him.

"Wait, what’s wrong?" Louis asks, reaching out to cup Harry’s cheek.

"We don’t even have a bed," Harry tries to joke, but it doesn’t work.

Louis frowns, “Baby—”

"I’m fine. It’s just, I’ve never really.. You know, topped. Well I did a while ago and I was so bad at it. I don’t want to hurt you."

"You won’t hurt me babe. If you want, we can. We really dont have to. I just said in the heat of the moment—"

"Do you not want to?"

"No, no I do! I really do. If you want.. We can like.. we can go slow? I can help you, I guess? If you really want to," his voice is shaky. Louis’ eyes are soft and full of trust and Harry leans forward to kiss his forehead.

"Later tonight, yeah?"

Louis smiles wide and he nods, “Okay.”

They both smile at each other for a few more moments, “I’m gonna go shower. Because, well,” His eyes trail down his body and Harry sees it. He was achingly hard and needed a release.

Harry blushes and nods quickly, “Yeah, okay.”

"Want to come?" Louis smiles, holding out his hand.

Harry stares at him for a few moments before grabbing his hand, “Lou?”

"Hm?"

"I love you."

* * *

 

After a long shower and 2 blowjobs later, Louis and Harry were now finishing packing up the last of Louis’ things into the final cardboard box. Harry gives Louis a smile as he duct tapes it and that’s it. All of his things are packed.

A few moments later they heard the door open and a voice, “Lou?”

Louis turns to the voice, standing up and leaving the package on the ground, “In here Li.”

Harry is still sitting on the ground, a bit nervous, he contemplates standing up to be beside Louis but before he can decide, Liam walks in. He isn’t what Harry expects. Liam is somehow adorable and hot at the same time and has the kindest eyes he has ever seen. He doesn’t even know what he’s expecting because he’s never had a picture to put Liam’s name to and now he does.

Liam is looking down at Harry for a few moments, “Hey guys.”

Harry stands up and smiles, “Hi,” his voice shakes and it makes Louis giggle at the thought that Harry was nervous to meet his friend.

"You must be the famous, beautiful, Harry that Louis always talks about."

Harry gives him the biggest grin, “And you must be Liam.”

Louis is smiling and watching the two exchange a small, surprisingly not awkward, hug.

They pull apart and face Louis, almost like they’re expecting him to begin their conversation. Louis reaches out and grabs one of Harry’s hands, intertwining their fingers immediately. He doesn’t miss the way Liam’s eyes dart to their hands for a second.

"So, should we get lunch, then go?" Louis asks.

"Have you said bye to your family, Lou?" Liam asks suddenly. His eyes are sincere and he watches Louis closely.

Louis shrugs, “Nah.”

"Louis.."

"Look.. Like, sure, my sisters like me. But I don’t think they’d even notice if I go. My parents hate me already so they won’t care anyways. There’s no point, so please stop Li." Louis tenses until he feels Harry give his hand a gentle squeeze.

Louis let’s out a sigh, “Sorry. I just, I don’t think they care if I say bye or not. After I came out to everyone, my parents have sort of given up on me. I see my sisters sometimes but my parents try to make them avoid me with everything they have. I don’t think they care.”

"Babe, you can at least say bye to Lottie, she would want that. We can go with you, if you want?" Harry tries and Liam gives him a small thankful smile.

Louis huffs out a sigh, “Fine.”

* * *

 

They park in front of Louis’ parents house and Louis sits in the passenger seat, glaring at the home. He has his arms crossed and he doesn’t make a single movement. Liam, whose sitting next to him in the driver’s seat, looks over and gives him a sad look.

He then glances back at Harry, who’s looking at the back of Louis’ head in an intense way that Liam doesn’t think he’s ever seen in his life. He doesn’t know how to explain it. Louis isn’t even returning this look, but It seems so personal that Liam feels like he’s intruding and turns away as fast as he can.

Minutes pass until, “Louis?”

Louis snaps out of his thoughts and turns around to face his boyfriend in the back seat. Harry is sitting in the middle seat and reaches out to hold onto Louis’ arm. Louis looks down at the touch. It’s warm and gentle and Louis thinks that  _that_  is what a home should feel like. Not like whatever is going on inside the house in front of them.

"We don’t have to—"

"No, it’s okay. I’m okay, let’s go," Louis unbuckles and steps out quickly. He pauses as he waits for Liam and Harry to follow quickly behind.

They make their way to the door and Louis taps lightly on it, slightly hoping it was too quiet for no one to hear. But seconds later, the door is opening and Louis’ mum is standing there.

"H-Hi."

She watches him for a few seconds before, “Hello Louis,” she glances behind them, “Liam, Harry,” she acknowledges.

They stand there in silence for a few moments, “What can I do for you boys?” She asks.

Liam and Harry immediately look towards Louis, for him to answer. Louis stands there for a few more moments, “I’m moving and I thought you’d be happy to hear that you don’t have to see me again,” His tone is harsh and it leaves an awkward silence, Louis feels so uncomfortable and Harry senses this so he reaches out and lays his hand on the boy’s lower back.

"He’s coming to Holmes Chapel with me," Harry adds in, "And he wanted to say bye to his sisters."

His mum stands there for a few moments before opening the door wider to invite the boys in. Harry and Louis immediately make their way up the stairs for the girl’s room.

"Look, I’ve known you guys for a long time," Liam begins, turning to Louis’ mum, "And I know you guys have always had rough patches. But he cares about you guys. I don’t know what he did to make you not even want to talk to him—"

"He’s gay, Liam," she hisses.

"Who the fuck cares!" Liam says, trying to keep his voice down, "He’s happier than I’ve ever seen him. Harry makes him so happy, Jay. Gay or not, he’s still Louis! Except he’s so much happier than your family has ever made him. Harry is much more of a family than you have ever been."

She’s silent for a moment, “You have no right to say any of this to me.”

"I’m just trying to tell you that Louis has Harry and he’s happy, whether you’re in his life or not."

* * *

 

They say bye to Louis’ sister, Louis can feel his throat tighten and he really wants to just cry. He gives one final hug to them and tries to leave the house as quick as he can. He’s the first one out of the door and he’s waiting by the car already as Harry gives a last wave and small smile to the twins.

Louis watches him as he approaches him, holding his arms open. Louis leans forward and wraps his arms around Harry, "You okay?" Harry murmurs against the top of Louis’ head. He feels Louis give him a small nod. He leans down and presses a kiss against his head before releasing him.

* * *

 

The car ride isn’t terribly long — Louis moves to the back seat next to Harry so he can cuddle and look out the window with him the whole ride.

When they pull up to the flat, Harry is the first one out of the car. He’s so excited and he’s bouncing up and down, making Louis grin and hop out of the car as well.

"I’m so excited," Harry grins wide, holding his hands out to Louis, who takes them immediately.

"I can tell."

"I think you’re more excited than Louis is," Liam laughs, pulling out the key to the flat. They make their way up to the door and unlock it.

Harry had helped Louis pick it out when he had come up a few months ago but it was the first time Liam had seen in and he seemed happy about it. They spend the afternoon unloading the moving truck and setting it inside the flat. Harry helps Louis decorate his room and set up his bed.

"Do you guys want to come to mine for dinner? My mum wanted me to ask," Harry smiles, leaning against Louis’ side.

Louis looks towards Liam, who nods, “Of course babe.”

* * *

 

"How’s your new flat?" Anne smiles, taking a bite out of her salad. She watches her son look fondly upon his boyfriend.

"It’s really great so far, Harry was helping us decorate it and put some things inside of our rooms," Louis smiles, taking a bite off his fork.

"By helping, he means that after every small thing that was set up, they’d have a makeout session," Liam murmurs but it’s loud enough for the whole table to hear. Louis bursts out into a loud laugh and Harry is blushing while keeping his head down.

"That is not true, Mr. Payne. How dare you lie to Harry’s mum."

Liam rolls his eyes and take a sip of his water, “Whatever you say, Lou.”

After dinner they find themselves on the back porch. There are small lamps around the yard and a bird bath in the middle of it. The moon is bright and it isn’t too cold. Everything seems perfect, really. Louis and Harry walk around in the yard, messing around with their fingers intertwined. Harry shows him the garden of flowers that he had planted a few weeks ago and he starts telling him the names of some flowers that he learns.

Liam and Anne watch them from their chairs on the porch. They both have small smiles on their lips, “They make each other really happy,” Liam says softly.

He hears Anne hum in agreement as they see Harry lean down and pick a flower, handing it to Louis. They watch as Harry lets out a loud laugh as Louis tucks the flower behind his ear and says something that looks like ‘ _am I pretty now?’_

* * *

 

"Thanks for dinner, Anne. It was really nice seeing you," Louis smiles, giving her a long and tight hug. They hug for a few moments as Harry watches them, ignoring the fluttering in his stomach. He loves Louis so much and Louis fits so well into his family and his life. They pull apart and Louis makes his way to Harry, watching as Liam gives Anne a hug, thanking her for dinner as well, and telling her it’s nice to meet her.

"I’m gonna go back to Louis’ and Liam’s. If it gets too late, I’ll just stay there," Harry smiles, wrapping his arms around Louis.

Anne gives him a look, “O..kay. As long as that’s okay with them.”

Harry rolls his eyes and looks up at Louis, “No, sorry Harry. You can’t come over,” Louis teases, trying to keep a straight face but fails because of the way Harry is looking up at him innocently. He suddenly remembers the conversation they had earlier and he feels excited and nervous and he just wants to get home.

They get back to the flat and Liam says a goodnight to the boys before making his way into his room, leaving Louis and Harry to themselves. They make their way to Louis’ room and they both sit on the bed. Harry begins fondling with his fingers, looking nervous, “You okay?” Louis asks, leaning against him. 

"Yeah, m’fine."

Louis laughs softly, “No you’re not. If you’re thinking about you know, earlier, we really don’t have to do anything.”

Harry watches Louis for a few seconds, his eyes are wide and so soft, “I want to.”

"Okay, well we can."

Harry bites his lip, feeling a small smile coming. He doesn’t know where to start. He’s so nervous and Louis senses this immediately, “Hey,” Louis says softly, caressing Harry’s cheek. He then leans forward and kisses him.

The kiss is slow and passionate, they kiss like that for a while, leaning back on the bed and turning so they’re on their sides kissing. Louis suddenly moves his hand, laying it on top of Harry’s growing bulge in his jeans. He begins to palm it slowly, causing Harry to gasp against Louis’ mouth. Louis’ lips move to Harry’s neck, sucking and biting at it, leaving marks and kisses as he feels the bulge grow larger.

"Lou," Harry pants, "Don’t want to come yet. Want to come inside you," He breathes.

"Jesus, Harry," Louis says, sitting up quickly. His hands immediately move to the button and zipper of Harry’s jeans. When he undoes them, he moves his jeans down his legs quickly, and throws them onto the floor. 

Once their clothes are all off, they’re kissing again. Harry’s hands shake a bit but he’s  _so_ horny and he just wants Louis. He flips them over so he’s on top, kissing him once again. His hands move lower and he takes both of their cocks together in one hand. He pumps them both slowly, using the precome that is leaking out of Louis, “Where’s your lube?” He breathes.

"Front zipper of my suitcase," Louis croaks out.

After a few more pumps he hops off of Louis, ignoring his protests, and goes to his bag to retrieve the lube, “D’you want a condom?”

Louis shakes his head, “No, want you to fill me up.”

_Christ._ Harry hurriedly gets back on the bed, setting the lube next to him, “Lean back against the pillows,” He tells Louis, watching as the boy obeys him. His eyes trail over Louis’ perfectly golden body. His stomach is toned but he still has his little tummy that Harry loves so much. He looks at the boy’s hard nipples and his cock, which is curved against his stomach. He’s so perfect and Harry doesn’t understand  _how_ he even got the boy to be his. Louis is looking up at Harry with wide eyes as Harry opens the lube up and positions himself in front of Louis’ legs. He spreads the boy’s legs open a little bit wider, squeezing some lube onto one of his fingers and on the boy’s hole.

"Ready?" Harry murmurs, watching Louis gives Harry a quick nod.

Harry pushes his finger into the boy’s hole slowly, watching Louis’ face to see if there’s any uneasiness. Louis lets out a shaky breath, closing his eyes to try to relax.

"Okay?" Harry asks quietly, he knows that Louis is tight but he’s scared that it’s hurting him.

Louis nods, “Y-Yeah.”

So Harry begins opening the boy up, adding more fingers, twisting and moving them in and out. He does it until Louis is trembling and sweating, “P-Please, Harry,” He begs, gasping as Harry’s fingers hit a bundle of nerves, “Please.”

Harry suddenly pulls his fingers out, earning a soft cry from Louis because of the sudden emptiness. He begins to slick himself up with lube, moving his hand up and down his cock a few times.

"Wait," Louis says softly and Harry freezes, "Can I… Can I ride you?"

"Fuck," Harry lets out, "Fuck, yeah Louis. Come on," He leans back onto the bed, not taking his eyes off of Louis. His hand keeps moving up and down his cock, watching as Louis moves on top of Harry. Louis positions himself and Harry guides himself into Louis’ slick hole.

Louis watches as Harry disappears into him, inch by inch. Harry lets out sharp breaths as he tries to control himself from going any faster than he’s going inside of Louis. When Louis is fully seated on Harry, they both watch each other for a few moments, their quick and sharp breaths are the only noise in the room. Louis suddenly pulls himself up slowly then down, biting his lip. He looks so concentrated that Harry can’t help but let out a small little giggle, earning himself a quick grin from Louis. 

Louis moves himself on Harry’s cock, getting quicker and picking up a pace. Harry’s groaning is getting louder as Louis moves faster. He holds Louis’ hips so hard as Louis rides him, he just knows there’s going to be fingerprint bruises there tomorrow. 

Everything is Louis in this moment, he is  _inside_ of Louis and he’s the reason why Louis is sweating and why his face is pink and his hair is stuck to his forehead. He’s the reason why Louis is begging and cursing and as Louis keeps moving faster and faster and he’s breathing so heavily, Harry doesn’t want this moment to end. 

Harry suddenly lifts Louis’ hips up a bit and begins to thrust into him quickly. He knows he hits Louis’ prostate once Louis lets out a noise that he hasn’t heard and Harry keeps thrusting into him, hitting the same spot every time.

Louis’ thighs are trembling and Harry slows down a bit, making his thrusts deeper and more powerful instead, “Fuck Harry,” Louis breathes, leaning forward to hide his face into Harry’s neck, “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” He chants. Harry releases his hold on his hips and lets Louis on top of him, “M’gonna come,” Louis gasps out. Harry moves his hand down Louis’ back, scraping his nails across his golden skin, from his back down to his ass. He lets his hand rest on one of the cheeks, squeezing a bit, before returning it to his hip.

"Come with me, baby," Harry breathes, he thrusts into him a few more times - they’re slow but deep and he hits  _that_ spot, “Come,” He commands and Louis lets out a strangled cry and releases. Harry pushes into Louis a few more times and he’s coming as well, filling Louis up.

Louis lays on top of Harry for a few more moments before Harry pulls out of him, earning a soft whimper because of how empty he now feels. Harry rolls out of bed, kissing Louis’ forehead once, and makes his way into the bathroom. His legs are shaky as he turns on the light and grabs a small towel, wetting it, and walks back out to where Louis is laying in bed with his eyes closed. He cleans Louis, ho’s sticky with sweat and come, then cleans himself and makes his way back into bed, settling himself in right next to him. They’re quiet for a while and Harry wonders if Louis has fallen asleep.

"I love you," He hears Louis murmur, as he moves into Harry’s side. There’s no way they could be any closer right now, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Harry replies against Louis’ hair, "Was I — was that okay? I didn’t hurt you or anything, right?"

Louis suddenly lets out a laugh, “Harry,” But he looks up and sees that Harry is being serious, that he  _is_ nervous about Louis’ answer, ”Fuck, yeah that was good. It was so good. It didn’t hurt, it was perfect.”

Harry gives him a relieved smile, “Okay. Just want to make you feel good.”

"You did, babe," Louis murmurs, "Really good."

"Okay."

"I really love you," Louis whispers, "So much. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me."

Harry just smiles, kissing his hair again in return, “Love you too.”

There’s another pause until, “Like.. you saved me. You made me so happy, Haz. You  _make_ me happy. Everything was complete shit before I met you,I wasn’t happy at all and who knows what could have happened if I never found you,” He trails off, letting their memories run wild. He doesn’t know why he’s saying this, it just feels like something he should say, “Don’t know what I’d do without you honestly,” Louis pauses, “You’re really everything, Harry.”

Harry smiles against Louis’ hair, moving his fingers up and down his arm. They lay there, listening to each other’s breathing, until shortly after sleep takes over.

They know they’ll have nights like these for as long as they want, falling asleep and waking up together. Eventually finding their own place, maybe moving somewhere new to start over. They’ll someday get married and have kids and maybe even grand kids, growing old and wrinkly but loving each other just the same. They both wanted that — even if they haven’t talked about it just yet.

But for now, they were strong and in love and they felt like they could take on the world. 


End file.
